


La Nuit des Étoiles Filantes

by FelixFelicis_PN



Category: TWICE - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 64,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelixFelicis_PN/pseuds/FelixFelicis_PN
Summary: 流星之夜；ABO，4A6O，时空地点背景是70s的欧洲法国中部；幼时就从东京举家搬迁的凑崎一家；同父异母的贵族兄妹之间的恋情；
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 28





	1. Le Père/父親

**Author's Note:**

> 不泥塑、但有叫alpha“哥哥”及“兄长”的情况；请提前避雷；之前有摸过这个设定的小故事，想写写她们两人的开始；其实蛮短的不过没写完，有时间就会写，但在我心里已经写完；谢谢阅读；）

她的裙摆太长了，在刚刚没过脚踝的草苗之中划响了一片织料摩擦的噪音，走起路来也很不方便。今日午时下了一阵不小的雨，尽管居高不下的温度将露珠烘成了水蒸气，但那些藏好了植物根系的土壤没有干涸、还被盛夏的生命力煽出一阵恶心的腥味——南一只脚陷在软乎乎的泥巴里，另一只脚又被圆形的鹅卵石硌得生疼。

束胸勒得南有些气短，她觉得自己小腿黏糊糊的，像是沾着什么液体，也不知道上面有没有蹭到毛毛虫的尸体。

再快些，南想，再快些，她要去救谁——绝不是救她的这条百褶裙，南烦起来，索性抓住快要面目全非的衣角、牢牢地将它们攥在手心。

台阶旁的小水洼里倒映着天空上波动不停的云朵，以及破碎的、发着抖的月亮，南尖尖的心跳声在炙热的空气里回荡，她绕开篱笆外的胡桃木栅栏，不忘竖起耳朵听着突生的动静——从灌木丛深处传来的、枝叶摩擦在一起才能发出的脆响，也许是有刺猬在打洞——南一面想着那些可爱的啮齿动物，一面又慢慢地将这些小家伙抛之于脑后。

她轻巧地越过了相当于障碍物的花圃，那里仍躺着白天里她见过的东西：浮夸的费城飞蓬与紫罗兰，叶子干干瘪瘪但气味好闻的罗勒，或者是其他什么色彩缤纷的瑰丽花朵，不过她看不太清楚，它们现在已经被高墙黑黢黢的影子笼罩住，像是一夜之间全部枯死了。

汗濡湿了南的头发，被她挽好的发结也有散落的趋势，南却不服输地加快了速度，她小跑起来，晚宴时分什么都没有塞的胃竟然不知好歹地捣乱添麻烦、也跟着错乱地翻搅在一处，钝痛与草本植物的芳香渐渐扭曲了她的视线，夜风好像还为苹果树摇下了几颗需要生长的幼稚孩子——从这里到森林，所有的杉木都不再受管辖，一直往天南地北的溪谷延伸过去，记忆里有关于狼人与满月的传说与父亲的鞭条就为这一块小小的林地打下了诅咒的印记，她的直觉没有出错，处决倒霉鬼的刑台也在这里：自南花了很多心思和佣人周旋随即溜出家门的那一刻开始，在她不知道踩死了多少颗鸡枞菌，又害得多少蚂蚁家破人亡了以后，她终于像个英雄那样——只不过背后没有红色的披风——找到了纱夏。

在那个单薄的身影离她还有几十步的时候，她就轻轻叫了她一声，可对方好像没有听见、仍跪在地上。

纱夏倚着树干，她的膝弯附近闪着一点点光。她扭着头，角度恰巧与南错开。

“纱夏。”

南小小地、又唤了她一次。

纱夏听到了，她摇摇晃晃地转过身子，双膝还是服帖地栽在泥泞之中——不知是疲惫还是疼痛令她这样，纱夏原先亮晶晶的眼睛里洇了水雾，看向她的时候似乎找不到焦点。

南停下了步子，远远地望着她。

“南？”

是纱夏，不是被女巫用黑魔法蛊惑了神智的坏蛋。

南又动了起来，这次一直走到还发愣的兄长跟前。

纱夏的抑制贴被谁暴力地撕掉了，她闻到了她的气味，像火焰。

浓稠的、缓慢流动的火焰。

南并拢了自己发红的膝盖，她蹲下来——为了和狼狈的纱夏对视：她生得足够漂亮、眼里也总有那种独一无二的傲慢劲的兄长——纱夏平时打理得极好的头发也乱七八糟，脸上脏兮兮的，这里一道长，那里一道短。可每当她像这样、以最接近童年时还需要保护的脆弱模样再次孤零零地舔舐起伤口的时刻，南就觉得她更英俊了。

她禁不住更爱纱夏一些。

这一股隐秘的喜悦令南愧疚，她不动声色地移开了视线。

她们有一阵子没有像这样单独相处了。

“你…”南低头，无措地拨弄起挤进她凉鞋又从脚趾间探出头来的青草苗，又将失去纯粹关心的担忧咽进了肚子里：“刚刚在做什么？”

“我吗？”

纱夏凝视她的脸，她像好奇她来的目的，又像是透过她在观察什么东西。南有种被她拆穿心事的错觉——过了一会儿，她无妄的担忧消失了，alpha露出洁白的牙齿朝她笑。

“这里有蝴蝶。”

南对此将信将疑，她扭过头，盯着纱夏望过的虚空思索了不久，似乎要找到拍打着翅膀的昆虫。

但除了她的信息素以外，这里什么都没有。

“可是…蝴蝶在哪里呢？”南声音不大：“好像只有蚊子。”

不知道为什么，纱夏突然笑了。

“没错，”她重复了一遍：“只有蚊子。”

蚊子是这样好笑的字眼吗？南默默地在心里拼写了一遍这个单词，不出声地将它念了一遍，她觉得不好笑，不免担忧起纱夏的情况，与她调侃时哥哥也将双手背在身后不给她看——甚至用了像要藏起自己的肩膀的力度——纱夏长大了以后父亲鲜少体罚她了，可难得一遇的棍棒也会比曾经落得更重更狠。

南想她一定很痛很痛，但必须要怪纱夏，她的笑很有感染力，害得她也不由自主地和她一起。

“蝴蝶…”纱夏对着她眨眼睛：“说不定是被小南吓跑了。”

看出来妹妹扁嘴是恹恹不乐的委屈，纱夏又笑。

“还有我，”她温柔地说：“被我们两人一起吓跑啦。”

因为这句话，仅仅是这句话而已，南不愿意承认，可她原本与纱夏同频的呼吸却兀自快了一拍，南已在不知不觉间和纱夏离得太近，甚至能感觉到她呼吸的热气，趁副作用还没有被纱夏发现——她垂下视线，黑漆漆的眸子倒映着不属于她的狡黠光芒因此彻底消失了。

“痛吗？”南轻轻地问，在低头时瞥见纱夏衣服上的污渍：遗存在她左腹底下的那些零散的黑色斑点。

“有一点点。”纱夏的语气很真挚，声音也听不出异常，纱夏已经在这里待了三个多小时，还能颇有精神气地找起蝴蝶来，南本不该再担心下去，脑海中却电光火石地闪现了一个答案。

她解出了那些斑点原本该有的颜色——以及纱夏遭遇的一切。

“你的手…”南将手伸出去，可是对方下意识地掩了掩身，没什么比此举更能露马脚的小动作了，纱夏在她相当倔强的眼神中摇了白旗，装作忧郁地皱起眉头叹气，不情不愿地将胳膊给她看。

确实不怎么好，纱夏的小臂生出了淤青，手指也是，哪里被划破了的伤口牵出了鲜明的血迹，留在她腕间的红痕已经干了。

南一下就害怕了，她试图以掌心温暖纱夏在夏夜里冰凉得不合时宜的皮肤，却用指尖刮出了铁锈味道的血皴。

“我带你回家。”南说话时有她自己都察觉不到的颤抖，她想要她站起来，可好像怎样都会弄痛纱夏，南只好盯着她衬衫上的血渍，无可避免地埋怨起她当时的任性，觉得心口和鼻尖同时用力地发起酸来。

纱夏用手背去蹭南圆圆的后脑勺。

“你疯啦，”为了安慰南，她和她打趣：“被发现了怎么办？”

南不说话了。

纱夏不想哄出妹妹的眼泪，没有以“那我就白白挨打了”的借口和她撒娇，她曲起手指，亲昵地刮了刮妹妹的鼻梁，她怕弄脏她，动作里有点与平日里不相符的笨拙。

她碰到了南鼻梁上的痣，又咧开嘴角，好像是被想象中的场景逗笑了：“我们会在这里跪一夜。”

“没关系。”

她一向处事冷静的妹妹很少这样蛮横地不讲道理，纱夏有些惊讶，她耐着性子听她所谓的、天真的解决方法。

“我和他实话实说就好。”南捏她的手指，她的睫毛在发抖——妹妹看上去有些不安，眼神却很勇敢。

纱夏觉得她可能真的会做出这种傻事来。

她摇了摇头，坚定地、一字一句地和南陈述她们应该坚持的原则，也许是意识到如此口吻太像是命令，alpha很快地收起了她面对那些真正大人时装出来的大人面孔，她做鬼脸逗她笑，却还是没能如愿看见南如释重负的表情。

“你流了好多血…”她听见妹妹小声地说。

“只是看起来恐怖而已，”纱夏打断了她的思绪：“不是很痛。”

她没骗人，所以张开五指给南检查。

伤口确实不在她矜贵的、柔软的双手上。

“小南可以把它们当作颜料。”纱夏柔声哄她：“红色的。”

南想起她确实很会画画、也见过她拿着画笔忙活的样子。实际上，她本来是要和纱夏一起去罗马参观她们都心心念念的美术馆，但在出发的前一晚南不慎染了风寒，大夫赶来时是深夜，他颇为可惜地得出南需要静养的结果，她已经不记得自己在临行前对纱夏说了什么，也许是祝福她能好好地在那边玩两天，也许是拜托纱夏记住第一次坐电力火车的感受，好回来告诉她。可对方旅游归家以后只变本加厉地修炼起美术的功夫来，南的直觉告诉她纱夏一定很在乎那个诺言——alpha还特意请南帮忙，折腾了她一个下午——从站的姿势摆到坐的姿势，直到最后纱夏泄了气再和她道歉，还少见地涨红着脸，不许南看她留在草稿纸上的失败品。

哥哥的橡皮擦搁在一边，和南初见它时相比瘦了一大半，白色的画具上面留着一个用刀片刻下来的圆形，纱夏和她说那是太阳，旁边的小牙儿——那当然就是月亮了。

纱夏已经很久没有画过画了。

南不敢低头，现在再也不觉得纱夏这副可怜的样子让她安心。如果可以的话，她希望她可以更冷酷些，听从父亲吩咐的一切，虽然纱夏确实也放弃了她的画板和颜料，但她不应该仗着兄长的保护而固执地坚持着自己的心愿——南断断续续地回忆，回忆她们的童年、回忆装着纱夏红颜料的牛皮软包，又无可避免地被她的伤口胶住了理智——纱夏明天还要以这副样子上课。

她该怎么念书、又要怎么和朋友解释呢？

南握着她的手发呆，不知是抱怨父亲还是抱怨纱夏，又或者是抱怨自己。

她感觉身体里升起了一阵潮热的湿度，眼眶无可避免地变得暖乎乎的。

妹妹一直抿着嘴唇，纱夏在沉默中有些僵硬地绷直了身子，好像有某种决心一样的东西在离她很近的这具身体里慢慢地开花结果，她预感自己马上就会面临一个棘手的难题。

果然——

“纱夏回家以后来找我吧，”南的胆子比她想象中的还大，她甚至都不征求她的意见就邀请她：“我给你包扎。”

“太晚了，”纱夏失笑，南念的是女子中学，课业很重，她摇摇头，没告诉妹妹自己要在这里跪到后半夜：“你专心做自己的事就好。”

“那我在你的房间等你。”

妹妹不给她机会，而纱夏没来得及操心南急转的态度和她初露苗头的叛逆情绪——南分化以后就再没有进过她的房间了：纱夏为此掉以轻心。佣人们都按照她的吩咐，不动她的贴身物品——可是南呢，她会听话吗？

从早上到现在已经过了太长的时间，纱夏记不得她有没有给自己的抽屉上锁了。

“不行。”她斩钉截铁地拒绝，摆出一副大孩子的模样：“你会被抓住的。”

她板起脸来凶人的行径好像惹南不高兴了，妹妹倔强地顶了嘴。

“我可以躲在你的衣柜里面。”南不认输地同她辩驳。

“那我就告诉他。”纱夏无情地宣判。

她一边努力地做出告密者的姿态，一边惶惶然地想要挽回局面。

纱夏猜测她们的关系大概又要在原地毫无进展地踏步——不知道从什么时候起，她与南渐行渐远了——她恍惚地想：好像是从她分化成alpha的时候开始的，确切的说，是从她已经成为alpha、而南却分化成了omega的那一天开始的。

纱夏不再说话，她不愿意让南冒风险。

alpha理所当然地认为从小到大都听话的妹妹会让步，可就在她们都陷入了与对方对峙的静默之时——忽然，从南方才来的那个方向传出了不详的动静——这样极有违和感的声响绝不是动物能发出来的，也不可能是风，因为它正在有力地朝她们逼近，像蛰伏已久的猎豹。

纱夏没有花太多时间推理，她敏锐地辨别出父亲的脚步声，不顾身体传来的阵痛——纱夏伸直双手推了推南。

“小南，”她压低了音量，下意识地弓起了背：“快躲起来。”

南置若罔闻，她抬起眼睛，直直地看着十分严肃的纱夏，然后绽出了一个微笑。

“你不会告诉他的。”

南面对着哑口无言的兄长，胜券在握地补充了一句：“我去你的房间等你。”

纱夏想起了那一沓厚厚的画纸。

“我来找你，”她保证：“你在你的卧室里等我，我一回家就去找你。”

已经没有和她时间拉钩盖章了，纱夏绷紧神经注意这阵可怖的悉索声音，可她的妹妹还在踌躇不定。

“快呀。”她催促南。

“说好了。”南终于站起来。

她犹豫地、不舍地看了她一眼，omega白色的裙子裹着泥浆，但她无疑是这场战役中耀武扬威的胜利者——南走了，她起先是背对着她迈开小小的步子，接着便离她越来越远，像是变成了一个纯白色的光点——最后，南彻底地消失在纱夏的视线内。

当父亲站定在她面前时，他仍旧拄着象征着高雅身份的拐杖。

他大概没有发现南——除非他有一双老鹰的眼睛——宅邸的后院就是一个环形的迷宫，南选了另一条小道。

但纱夏还是在心底期望妹妹已经跑远了。

他冷漠地喊她的姓，被叫到的人没有抬头。

“你在和谁说话？”

南。

纱夏想起了南，她想起了她微微泛红的脸颊，想起了她的信息素，想起了她纤细的白胳膊，想起了她因为喘气而起伏不停、又露在外面的酥嫩胸脯，也想起了那些藏在她卧室里的画像——临摹南的，纱夏可耻地忍受着像蝮蛇一样、在她肚皮上滑行的热流——临摹南的画像，从头到脚，她独一无二的妹妹。正面的、侧面的、南沉睡的样子，南专心练琴的样子，最过分的大概是她这一辈子都无法窥见的，南全然赤条条的、只存在于她笔尖下的裸体。

“没有谁，”纱夏仍然低垂着脑袋，她想起了南奔跑时她所见到的那截翻飞裙角：“蝴蝶而已。”


	2. Le Portrait/肖像

仗着确信父亲行程以后的有恃无恐，南轻松地找到了正确的线路。她避开本来足够安全隐秘但有仆人们在的后厨，反而选了铺就象牙木却空荡荡的会客厅，只不过为了掩盖可能留下蛛丝马迹的线索，她还是在旋转楼梯前花了点时间。

好在南学过芭蕾，她提着裙子，轻手轻脚地上到二楼，也赶在老式地板被踩出爆裂的响动以前顺利地锁上了房门。

她蹬掉了鞋，顺手解开连衣裙的系带和盘在腰间的细绳，南最爱这一个时刻，她长长地呼了一口气——少女的裸体慢慢地随着衣裙落地的微小声响绽放——南将自己从被弄脏了布料里剥出来，不再有耐心去叠她的束胸。

南的身体和她的脸一样美，她有一对很漂亮的乳房，形状娇娇挺挺、大小也很适合握进手里揉捏的丰嫩胸肉——两颗樱果一样可爱的乳头还泛着羞涩的粉色。

omega的性器官生得精巧神秘，仿佛偏要叫你无可自拔地着迷那般——在南的双腿之间，有一条似乎天生被当作热衷于寻欢作乐的淫荡缝隙，激素让南蜕变得更快，她走路的姿势渐渐生出某种青涩诱人的韵味，愈发玲珑的纤腰和圆翘饱满的屁股是能最令男人们魂牵梦萦的祸害。

父亲不为她的婚事着急，自南分化以来，登门拜访的求婚者就已是络绎不绝了，毕竟南是出落得这样亭亭玉立——可惜的是还没有人看过南的裸体，无论男人还是女人，无论alpha、omega还是beta，就连和她从小一起长大的纱夏也不例外：孩童时期交流感情最好的方式不见得是全都脱得光溜溜再钻进浴缸聊天，何况南第一次被接回家里还怕生，她生性早慧，担心自己突兀的存在搅乱了纱夏原本平静无波的生活——为此，哪怕是两个人一起挤在狭窄的玄关换鞋，南也只是怯怯地低着头，不敢和纱夏对视。

她们是在东京到波尔多的印度洋航线上熟悉起来的，那是接近二十来天的泊船经历，南第一次出远门，但旅途并不如她想象中的有趣，南有一大半时间都在和晕船作斗争，整天都恹恹地没精神，她不愿意连累纱夏：对方已经很体贴了，饭点会给她用袋子装回橙色的柑橘和烤鱼、给她看她用蜡笔涂出来的大海——考虑到渡轮上有乱窜的老鼠，纱夏还自告奋勇地要走了双层铁架床的下铺。

南这才知道纱夏不讨厌她。

为了不再添麻烦，每当纱夏问需不需要陪的时候，南就装作自己已经睡着了，然后在关门的动静里悄悄“苏醒”，可怜兮兮地从毛毯里探出一个小小的脑袋、眼巴巴地望着纱夏的背影离开。

南很知足，房间里贴着水手们凭借经验而手绘出的航海地图，她无聊的时候就对着它发呆，认真地辨别起她的家乡和她即将要去的地方，这样的话，时间很快就过去了。

她最盼望晚上，因为她原先还在东京的时候要把脚都牢牢实实地裹严才敢独自在房间里入睡，但现在有纱夏在，她熟睡的呼吸声令她安心。

可是夜晚并不总像这样宁静，某次南因为晕船起夜时发现纱夏不见了，彼时她们还没有抵达好望角，既不和父亲在一个船舱、也不和佣人们在一个船舱，南着急起来，她踌躇着要不要与和善的藤野管家说一声，却在求助的路上碰到了数星星的纱夏。大孩子钻进了父亲停在甲板上的敞篷轿车，她舒舒服服地朝南挥手，叫妹妹也上来。纱夏给她指离她们最远的那颗星星，肯定地说那是北极星，她的语气里还有点困倦的鼻音，南没有拆穿她这里是南半球，她静静地躺在她身边听她说话——她们的头挨得很近，纱夏额间的发丝被夜风很温柔地吹拂着、垂落到南耳侧，她的湿漉漉的眼睛就像掩在天空里的明星。

登陆异乡领土的时候南已经很黏纱夏了，不过她破碎的记忆里只有那一点残缺的影像——听不懂的语言、老旧掉漆的方向盘和那几个方形的行李箱——还有纱夏，南枕着她的肩膀，在颠簸的路途中睡得极其甜蜜。

只比她大了三四个月的孩子的逗趣也总是点到为止，纱夏从不让她难堪，甚至为她挡下了太多皮肉之苦，随着日子过去，南慢慢知道她除了与纱夏相依为命以外就再没有别的选择。

这其实并不准确，南想，就算有其他的选择，她也一样会选择纱夏。

不幸的是，南因为种种原因错过了某些难得的机会，等到她开始对纱夏的裸体感兴趣时，对方已经分化成了alpha。

而就连洗澡也逐渐进化成了一件很私密、很值得害羞的事了。

南进到她的浴室，在墙角堆着一个庞然大物，这是父亲远赴匹兹堡做烟草生意时买来的电热水器，南对它的印象还不错，毕竟科学省去了她在冬夜里瑟缩着等待管家烧水的麻烦步骤。

在沉进浴缸前，南选了玫瑰味的浴球。她用指尖划出轻颤的波纹来试温度，岔开腿跨进了她的小池子。

透明的晶珠凝在她裸露的、纤薄的脊背上，南天鹅般纤长的脖颈缓缓扬起，她的身体被温热的水流将细细密密地包裹住——氤氲的水雾里藏着少女矜贵的胴体。

这一切准备工作并不是为了待会儿要来她房间的兄长，南心里这样想，却不知为何还是将自己好好地洗得干净，还比平常更仔细地清洁没留意到的位置，她花了很长的时间泡澡、在水蒸气带来的强烈眩晕中换上了睡裙。

南披着毛巾，她伸直了手擦头发，可还没有揉几下，庭院里沉寂的石板路就发出了轰鸣的震颤。

是引擎。

南不消思考就得出了答案。父亲那辆很时髦的雷诺掀背轿车停在楼下，哼哧哼哧地喘着气，Didier司机前些天因家中有事而暂时退出岗位，那么除了父亲，家里就再没人会开车了。

她不敢拉上窗帘，那两只车灯就像野兽铜铃一样的大眼睛，瞪得又亮又圆，强烈的光线晃过房里的深色窗柩，南感觉父亲的视线已经穿过了实心的墙壁，她下意识地弯了腰，也屏住呼吸，紧紧捏着手，在足够难熬的等待中，轮胎碾过砖瓦时的隆隆声响终于如约传到她耳边。

南稍微放下心来，她快步靠近墙沿，踮了脚伸着脖子看，只望见一副反光的金属框架朝着她望不见的地方飞奔，小轿车的尾灯在黑夜里还是显得那样可怖，南不禁打了个寒颤，她急忙退回原地。

等到远离危险以后逐渐平静下来的呼吸恢复正常，南才弯腰去捡自己换下来的衣服，她一边艰难地琢磨着父亲深夜出门的理由，一边找到了希望，虽然无法参透背后的真相，但这件事好歹能昭示某个呼之欲出的结果。

纱夏过不了多久就能回家了。

方才意识到这一点，南的心就雀跃不已，她高兴起来，甚至在脑海里美化了家庭统治者的威严神情。

南又将那条裙子扔进洗衣篮，飞快地编出了她在夜间散步时跌倒才摔成这样的借口——父亲不在，没有人会对这个小插曲进行过多的盘问。

她正准备去按被卡在弹簧装置里的呼唤铃，房门便心有灵犀地为迎接了令她翘首以盼的客人。

南也顾不上其他，立刻将篮子放在原地，忍着不小跑而镇静地走去给对方开门。

并不是纱夏，Morgane站在南面前，她对着难得露出欢欣之色的少女愣了两秒，因为南平时不怎么爱笑。

“Mina，”她的继母同她礼貌地问好：“晚上好。”

不承认她的母亲身份是不可能的——Morgane是与爸爸在马赛酒吧里相识的女郎，南对男人轻率的决策一直报以深深的不信赖，但父亲和Morgane一回到勃艮第就举办了婚礼，他只是单方面地对她们宣告了这个事实、也并不征求孩子们无用的意见，Morgane理所当然地成为了他们家庭的一员。

可承认对方的身份似乎也很难：Morgane没有生下纱夏、也没有生下南，她只有三十岁、是个地中海人，皮肤被年轻时所待过的橄榄园阳光晒成了健康的小麦色，身材匀称优雅，个子也窈窕纤细，重要的是她和南一样是omega，有着让所有健康alpha都无法忽视的信息素——即便Morgane被父亲标记了，但南依然感觉这个女人不怀好意，在伺机计划着什么足以让她们都灰飞烟灭的祸事。

南试图找个机会提醒纱夏，可父亲在孩子们的管教方面下了狠手。从她们的性别走向两个极端的那天开始，她和兄长曾唾手可得的玩乐机会也不再像曾经那样想有就有，何况对方似乎也在有意避开她，南没办法在Morgane讨好她们的温柔举动里告诉纱夏她所察觉到的真相。

她有些警惕地握紧了门把。

Morgane先向她示好，随即将左手提着的那个纸袋交给南，她海蓝色的眸子里映着一点忧郁的神情。

“吃一些吧，”Morgane柔声说：“Sana还动了刀叉，你什么都没吃。”

撒谎，南心想，如果她是真的在意她们，那么在纱夏被父亲毒打时她就应该以母亲的身份站出来阻止，而不是每次都只冷眼旁观。

可她还是收下了，Morgane不知道，但南清楚纱夏会来找她，她要留出一些面包给纱夏当宵夜——纸袋里装着两个巧克力馅的可颂和半根抹了黄油的法棍。

“谢谢。”南小声地回应，她本该目送Morgane离开，可她还有问题要问她。

“我…”

南发现Morgane停下了回房的脚步。

“我父亲呢？”南一鼓作气地问：“他刚才出去了吗？”

“他去处理他的那些破船去了，”Morgane朝她微笑：“明天才能赶回来。”

那纱夏怎么样了？南没有说出口，因为肯定没人比她更清楚内情，而南也不想从她嘴里听见纱夏的名字，Morgane每次都在父亲不在场的时候用很暧昧的神情向另一位年轻的alpha抛媚眼，叫“Sana”这个名字时的语气也很…

南无法描述，她本能地对此感到讨厌、也不想暴露了自己的心绪。

她低下了头，和Morgane说了“晚安”，收获了一模一样的回复以后才关上了门。

南坐回椅子上才后知后觉地回忆起Morgane敲门的力度，似乎是三下、似乎又是两下，清脆的、刻板的笃笃声，纱夏绝对不会这样敲她的门，南有些懊恼，她不该分辨不出来这一点而轻信别人。

依然躺在她桌上的、被纱夏救回来的乐谱好像也在责怪她，南本来想将五线格子中的音符再次誊一遍，可她心烦意乱，那些黑色的圆点就像蝌蚪一样杂乱无序地浸在苦闷的汪洋里。

除了等纱夏，她似乎什么都做不了了。

南自暴自弃地胡思乱想，她拣了面包放在瓷制的咖啡碟上，摸到仍然散发着热度的酥松脆皮——Morgane大概是为了不让父亲发觉、刚刚才特意为她拿来的，南又心软了，她不该将气撒在别人身上。

纱夏被罚其实是她的错。

那几张乐谱被发现的时机极不恰当，它们莫名其妙地出现在了父亲手中，家里懂五线谱的人只有她，那几行字迹也能当作证据。

父亲乐此不疲地吩咐被当作神旨一样的规则，说南应该要好好地过完在私立中学的最后一年，然后他就会为她物色最优秀的伯爵，南到了待嫁的年龄，应该要履行omega 的职责：挑出拥有丰厚遗产的少爷，嫁给他，为他生下一个孩子，或者是许多个。

就像家族里的alpha也要承担责任一样，只不过纱夏最后会和最有尊严的人走一样的路，继承上百顷田地大小的种植园和在贸易上享有的特权，拥抱他们羡煞旁人的贵族身份。

她的话……南木然地想，自己以后会住到其他地方去。

等到那个时候，她不过就是纱夏复杂人脉关系里那个与她有一点点血缘关系的妹妹而已了。

南低着头凝视餐巾上绣的樱花图案，她被马术课欺负得饥肠辘辘的食欲全然消失了：鲜嫩的牛排还滋滋地往外冒着热气，香甜的油脂气味却让南作呕。

她选择沉默不语。

在和纱夏疏远的这么些天里，omega的确动摇了，她以逃避来面对长辈暴风雨般凶狠严苛的指责，心里生出放弃这一切的念头，因为纱夏也妥协于父亲的淫威之下、抛却了她曾经引以为傲的绘画天赋。

只要一想到这里，南就认为她跟随兄长一同诞生的软弱也不足以令她懊恼。

可就在父亲正要宣判她未来的时刻，纱夏打断了他。

这是她分化成alpha以后第一次顶撞父亲，纱夏的控诉很简单：没有人能强迫南做她不愿意做的事。

叛逆绝对会激起父亲的暴戾，可不知为何，男人低沉的冷笑让南兴奋，她不明白自己为何会幸灾乐祸。

纱夏活该，心里有个声音这样对南说。

纱夏应该要付出的代价——为了她遵从父亲命令以后刻意在她们两人间制造的冷漠而付出代价：在学校里碰面时她们不打招呼、坐同一辆车的时候也不说话，南不知道纱夏为什么要这样，她用了点叛逆的劲头，也赌气地不搭理她。

南不想纱夏和那群纨绔子弟混在一起，可alpha天生就适合去做这些，纱夏好像长成了一幅更加吊儿郎当的模样：她慢慢地变坏了——兄长甚至也可能和其他人一起开过她过分的玩笑。

纱夏和他们遵循属于alpha世界里的一套准则，残忍地将她丢在了后面。

南一心只想借用家长的惩罚报复纱夏怯懦的背叛，却不知道一切都超出了她的预料。

父亲那批价值不菲的货物出了问题，本该抵达热那亚港口却坠入大西洋的船队无疑让整件事情都往背道而驰的方向发展。

情况急转直下，无人阻止这出屡见不爽的教育戏码，这桩闹剧发生得太过突然，南为她制造的局面而僵在原地。

很快、方才还能勉强装出一副其乐融融的天伦之乐彻底被父亲的巴掌毁灭了。

父亲很久没打过纱夏了，这次他好像使出了最大的力气，南耳边掠过尖锐的惊叫和银质餐具叮呤哐啷撞在一起的动静，以及手杖结结实实打在人身上的闷响。

“我，绝，不，会——允许！”他咬牙切齿地、一字一句地威胁她们，低沉的怒吼振聋发聩。

纱夏的衣领被父亲抓住，她的侧脸也肿起来了，醒目的指印像是刻在她白皙的脸庞上。辛辣的疼痛令南舌根发麻，好像那些可怖的拳头全都落在她身上。

父亲是出于尊严才打她的，南对此很清楚，哪怕他装得那样无所畏惧，口口声声地说家族的荣耀就是他抵死捍卫的宝藏，可因为被年龄逐渐淘汰掉的衰老肌肉爆发不出曾经的力量，他才以小人卑鄙的手段用上了那根手杖。

而纱夏呢？

纱夏肯定是长大了，南虽然很久没有和她一起进过猎场了，但她知道她用镶银火铳的来复枪将黑熊开膛破肚的事迹——父亲已经老了，再过不了多久，纱夏就能挑战他的权威了，不，南确信，不需要再过多长时间，现在就可以了。

要是她愿意，南灵魂出窍地想，纱夏也可以将父亲开膛破肚。

只不过兄长的挑衅不是反击，而是忍耐，纱夏在无声的怒火中忍耐炙烤的疼痛。

她是为了她才忍耐的，就像以前的无数次那样。

童年间最常经历的画面已成为南抽象的记忆：被抓着头发丢向盥洗池圆钝的边沿、以小腹结结实实地挨上父亲皮鞋一脚的噩梦。

她们在别人眼里是听话的好孩子，可只有南知道她和纱夏连扣子都系到最上面那一粒的乖巧是为了遮住皮肤上不和谐的红斑和淤青。

他赏赐给她们好东西，同样也轻而易举地夺走它们，那个长着络腮胡的慈祥家长的暴怒不需要任何理由，最初他还会装装样子，用丢失的红酒或是倒霉的天气来为自己开脱，可到后来，他连借口都不再找了——想打她们就打，不留情面、不留力气，也不考虑她们的身体究竟能不能承受这些——但无论是第一下、到第多少下，纱夏永远会像一幅坚硬的小铠甲一样披在她身上。

她细细的手腕上全都是淤青，小小的身子不停地发着抖，就连嘴唇都变成了不详的乌青色——怀里却还紧紧抱着那把不属于她的小提琴，那是南的母亲和她分别时送给她的，她曾小心地给纱夏炫耀过它，也用它拉过她唯一存在于她记忆中的曲子。

可是它现在已经折坏了、再也修不好了。

南张开嘴，却因为悲伤和恐惧发不出任何声音。父亲如今仿佛是被一种无形的力量推着，酒精轻易地将他催化成一头可怖的巨兽。纱夏的衣服被他撕破了、她几乎是半裸地蜷缩着，就连小提琴都被父亲抢走了——橡木做的乐器砸在纱夏的额角上，南虚弱地叫了一声，她担心她要昏过去了，可纱夏却坚强地睁着眼睛。

鲜红色的、蠕动的小虫爬过她的鼻子、她的嘴唇——像火焰的眼泪。

纱夏第一次听她拉小提琴时显得有些浮夸的赞扬一定是真心的，而她竟然直到此刻才发觉。

南感觉她的心和崩断的琴弦一同碎裂了。

她们是离得那样近，好像睫毛贴着睫毛、嘴唇也贴着嘴唇，纱夏滚烫的眼泪就直直落在南的脸上，这是她唯一一次见她流泪，而后，父亲又一次在南的余光里举起了他的武器，南感到那根手杖上凝结着父亲牢不可破的力量，可她的身体里好像也爆发出了一股不属于她的勇气。

咚——

短促的、有力的撞击声随着裹挟而来的风急急地甩进她的耳朵，南用力地闭着眼睛、紧紧抱着纱夏，她只能听见自己的呼吸，却不再像刚才那样害怕了。

她已经下定决心要保护她——因为纱夏比一万把那样的小提琴加在一起还要珍贵。

南心甘情愿地等待父亲的审判到来，直到那阵清脆的梆梆声仿佛再次从天际降落。

咚、咚。

南茫然地晃了晃脑袋，视觉终于捕捉到五彩斑斓的画面，周身景物逐渐从扭曲的乱象化为正常的摆设——烛台、桌布、夏季暂且废弃的壁炉，她的面包和乐谱。南感觉头昏昏沉沉的，身体也因为长时间维持着同一个动作而变得僵硬——她这才发觉自己竟在不知不觉中沉入了梦乡，厄运留下的副作用仍然像细纱一般蒙在她的意识上，南不知道那阵声音究竟是幻觉还是真实。

外面的人又轻轻叩响了门扉。

南几乎是蹦起来的，可方才她蜷着身子，左腿酸涩的麻痹感觉逼迫她跪下来，她在起身时无意摸到自己脸颊上的泪水，手忙脚乱地将它们都擦干。

是纱夏来了。


	3. Le Peintre/畫傢

门廊完全沉入了黑暗之中，南不需要时钟的提醒也能猜出已经很晚了。

白昼在几个小时前就大难临头、被黑夜吞得不剩一点痕迹，只剩下墙角还在用的过时煤气灯还在工作。跳动的火舌被盛在曲面玻璃的器皿里面，转瞬即逝的微弱光芒很快就被门缝泄露的影子吞没，接着融进南小小的房间。

最平静的闷热夏夜连一丝风也没有，可在看到年轻的alpha以前，南就提前闻到了她信息素的气味。

她是赤脚跑来的，莫名的激动烧红了她的脸颊，好像有什么奇特的东西尖叫着、要从她的躯壳之中被剥离了。

光线没有被截断，可刚刚那场悄悄谋划的反叛好像剥夺了她们言语的能力，南和纱夏在卧室门口相遇，纱夏仿佛是被她的祈祷召唤而来，她蹬着她那双白色的网球鞋，有半张脸藏在阴影里，又倚着门框站住，这样看来，alpha好像比她还矮一点点了，她亮晶晶的眼睛被守夜时应有的倦色熏得黯淡了下去，因为过于年轻而显得英俊的面容终于没了脂粉作用的轻浮劲，血迹也揭开了她身上狰狞伤口的原本面目。

比起顾影自怜，在此刻打量对方各自生出来的狼狈窘况是件令人啼笑皆非的傻事，但她们就在这样做：南的头发被她方才睡觉的姿势挤乱了，白皙的胳膊上露了规整的压痕。

“你…”

“南…”

大概在短暂的沉默以后，纱夏先因为两人心照不宣而同时开口的默契取笑她。

没什么比这件事情更好地纪念她们今夜能被当作破冰的重逢、和南摆在桌上的五线谱重逢，以及和南重逢——她看着妹妹转过身，接着领她进去。

纱夏想偷看她的表情，可她们没有牵手，南垂下来的头发遮住了她的脸，alpha被落在后面。

妹妹替裤子被弄脏的她搬来了椅子，忧心忡忡地打量她上身破损的丝绸西服。

“好像有点麻烦。”

南停顿了一会，紧接着像想起什么一样，她细长的睫毛扑闪了两下。

“对了…”南亮黑的眼睛清澈见底：“你饿吗？”

南投来的视线勉强抵消了纱夏的走神，幸亏她累了，没有力气再被小动作暴露方才的分心——就连牵动嘴角对南笑都是一件不容易的事。

她少见地不和南打趣，诚实地回答她“饿”，乖乖待在她抱怨过能硌得人屁股酸的木头椅子上。

南无声地靠近圆桌，又走到她身边，先是坐在了床垫上，这样她就和纱夏挨在一起了。

alpha最爱动用特权，她的让步怎么看都像是装模作样：南的怀疑并非是毫无道理的杞人忧天。

“纱夏现在是在撒娇吧。”

南一边笃定地问她，一边忍受起纱夏脑袋压在她肩膀上的重量和她模仿狗狗学来的无赖磨蹭。

像是爱做恶作剧的孩子被揪住了尾巴，alpha嘿嘿地干笑了两声，却不为一目了然的行径被拆穿而感到丝毫羞愧。

纱夏轻轻偏过头，温温热热的鼻息扑在南的侧颈。

“小南觉得是就是。”

她甜甜蜜蜜地说，露出漂亮整齐的牙齿，如愿以偿地张嘴咬住了南特意为她撕开的巧克力可颂。

纱夏因为尝到了甜点的夹心而满足地眯起眼睛，夸张地皱了皱鼻子。

“好吃。”纱夏对她笑：“是特意为我准备的吗？”

南没马上说话，她突兀的低头引起了纱夏的注意力。

“不是。”南不看她，她以最快的速度念了一遍母亲的名字：“Morgane拿来的。”

“啊…”纱夏若有所思地吟了一声，紧绷着的肩膀稍微放松下来：“原来是妈妈。”

和她不一样，纱夏早就习惯这个称呼了，包括如何以公认的礼节叫她，又如何以亲密的贴面吻向她问好。

打好腹稿的悄悄话没办法说了，纱夏永远不会用和她同样的眼光看待Morgane——她也没有理由那样做。

纱夏在乎的事总和她不同，比如尽管她弄丢了无数支画笔也能做到毫不在意，不像她一样会因此闷闷不乐地坐上一整天。

“再买就好了，别难过，南…”她一定会这样安慰她：“我们再买一支一模一样的。”

喜新厌旧，又傲慢。

南善于将纱夏想象成一个坏人，她为她带来了痛苦和欢欣交织着的甜蜜滋味，摧毁她看似坚强的、竖在所有人面前的脆弱屏障——比如现在，纱夏好像是故意不在乎空气中发酵的不详氛围，也无视了她近乎恶毒的眼光，她熟练地麻醉她的神经、蛊惑她松懈，仿佛在劝说她放弃警惕心，不必要再在她面前躲藏——不要躲藏。

“那小南也会像妈妈一样…”她用她无法拒绝的语气讨要保证：“要好好照顾我哦。”

太过分了，南心想，认真地注视着纱夏那双映着光芒的蜜糖眼睛。

火焰迅速地在她的五脏六腑间燃烧起来，害她胸口里的愤懑情绪消失了大半。

“好。”南小声地说，垂下了眼睛。

不过想实现她在花园里许下的承诺并不那么容易，这要先将昏昏欲睡的纱夏的衣服扒掉——方便起见，她们顺其自然地转移到了浴室。

瓷缸里的水被放空了，这多亏南在沐浴以后好好打扫卫生的习惯，纱夏也不扭捏，干脆地接受了要脱光上衣的决策，她过分的爽快令南有些失落，可是她喜欢——或者说她不由自主地观察着纱夏的身体：这副从青春期开始就和她背道而驰的、属于alpha的身体究竟是什么样的。

在纱夏主动撩开衣服下摆的时候，她就悄悄盯着她一粒一粒地解开衬衫繁杂的纽扣——南不自觉地收紧了手指，她屏住呼吸，既害怕又期待，要以一己之力忍受着害羞与好奇轮番的冲击：从喉咙、柔软的前臂内侧，再到纱夏的脚掌心，那些躲在阳光照射不到的位置都如一般白皙，泛着淡淡的粉红色，像剥壳以后果肉滑嫩的荔枝，这些都和她想象的一样——包括alpha饱满的胸部。

那一定是一对很美的乳房，南晕乎乎地眨着眼睛，它们被花纹简单的内衣包裹得极其严实，形状和大小都足够引人遐思。

与此事实强烈相反的真相，是纱夏其实很瘦，她肩膀的线条利落分明，显山露水的肋骨与她呼吸的节奏共同地起伏，肌肉也圆润紧实，每一块都生长得健康漂亮。

南需要睡眠的脑子混混沌沌的，在意识被alpha富有侵略性又炽热的信息素填满之前，她希望纱夏随便说点什么来打破这段难熬的沉默——狭小的浴室里充斥着五彩斑斓的幻境，一下是那些在她指尖间碎掉的泡沫，一下是纱夏的赤裸裸的乳，一下又是她的白皮肤。

还有淤青，哭声、喊叫，眼泪，它们呼啸着尖叫，用力挤进南的感官世界，她定睛，灵魂重新回到躯体里，发现有几块面积大得骇人的可怖痕迹，那底下隐隐约约地生出了泛红的颜色。

这会造成什么样的结果呢？

南不知道，她没有学过专业知识。父亲从来不会为他的暴力买单，她自然也不能找上熟稔的家庭医生来将这件丑闻沸沸扬扬地传出去。

她又想起了纱夏额角那里留下的疤痕——那把小提琴的威力极其强大，直到现在也没有消除的丑陋伤口仍然藏在纱夏的头发底下。

她回忆纱夏下跪的姿势，心脏沉沉地悬在半空之中，alpha好像在冥冥之中受到了感应，抬起头和她对视了一眼。

纱夏先笑起来。

“小南的样子好恐怖…”她打断了她飘飞的思绪。

南抬起头，果不其然面对着一张她很讨厌的灿烂笑脸。

“好像要把我吃掉一样。”

什么嘛，南忿忿地收回了视线，分神的恍惚被赶跑了。

她们都安静下来，静静地注视着对方。

“那就…”

南先开口，她犹豫了一会，低头看那条如今已经脏得辨别不出原本高档材质的裤子，终于下定了决心：“纱夏把裤子也脱掉吧。”

纱夏的眼睛立刻应声瞪得圆溜溜的，她很夸张地抱着双臂挡在胸前，唇角却带着笑意。

“小南好坏，”纱夏故意拖长了娇滴滴的尾音：“都这样了，还不满足吗？”

南不太会做那些看上去粗鲁的表情，要不然纱夏一定会接下她的暴栗和白眼。

眼看着她们浪费了这么多时间，而纱夏的伤口还脏兮兮地沾着一些泥土——南担心发炎带来的后果，纱夏发烧可就不好办了。

她准备的医疗箱一直派不上用场、孤零零地躺在旁边。

“纱夏，”南不喜欢她的嬉皮笑脸：“快点。”

妹妹不好糊弄，她对她的关心其实让纱夏高兴，但是她也有理由不照南说的做。

“等会我冲一下就好了，不要紧。”纱夏及时地板起脸来，说是要替南分担责任，为了证明这一点，她为难地动了动肩膀。

“后面的…”纱夏带着歉意对她微笑：“才要麻烦小南。”

南不说话了。

她用镊子夹了一块纱布，随即旋开碘伏的橡胶塞，白布很快就被那瓶液体浸成散发着诡异气味的棕色。

纱夏很是受用，自以为她的那套说法天衣无缝、小她一岁的孩子就这样妥协了，可她只迎来了南的叛逆。

妹妹用沾了消毒液的棉纱又重又准地揩了她小臂上的伤口一记，alpha还没来得及叫就痛得哆哆嗦嗦地挺直了腰。

她露出一副大难临头的紧张模样。

“就算这样…”南镇静地为她解释了疼痛的原理，语气倒是温柔又善良：“纱夏也要碰水吗？”

纱夏拗不过她，南一旦认定了她所认定的事就会变得很倔强。

没有花上太多时间，妥协的人变成了她。alpha不情不愿地扣住腰带往下拉，慢慢地褪掉她的长裤，纱夏无法对看上去纯良无害的妹妹耍性子，只好在嘴里嘟嘟囔囔地申诉一些幼稚的控告，诸如“好凶”一类的怨言。

她两条曲线分明的长腿唰地露出一半，现在好了，那对精巧圆润的膝盖因为治疗的拖沓而有些可笑地发着肿、无可避免地变得胖嘟嘟的，它们和南在父亲的工厂里见过的东西有点像——南的脑海突然蹦出了机械装置上会安的光滑握杆。

它们会不会也一样，靠着轻盈地舒展收紧而带动着纱夏两条比例匀称的双腿轻巧地行走呢？

可是她怎么能对纱夏产生与对机器同样的好奇心——她不应该继续看下去的，但已经来不及了，在纱夏有些尴尬地想要伸手去遮挡的时候，南终于懵懵懂懂地明白了她先前的犹豫象征着什么。

沿着她光溜溜的大腿往上、在靠近纱夏下腹的位置，属于她隐秘的部位终于以最近的距离展现在她眼前。

那条的棉质短裤大小刚好，不至于那么紧紧地箍着纱夏，也没有松垮到能被南看见的程度，alpha的腿根很白，她的大腿看起来很有力。

南从未在她长久的无趣生活里设想过这样令她不知所措的画面：纱夏的内裤一定比她的要大多了，要不然根本塞不下——它兜着一个鼓囊囊的东西，圆形的，乍一看有点像鸵鸟蛋，却似乎又不怎么坚硬，它现下也只是很可爱地在纱夏的双腿间沉睡着，露出一副没有攻击性的柔软模样。

就像一团有些多余的肉，南后知后觉地想，而不是什么器官。

她脸颊一热，年轻的心脏忽然无端地砰砰跳起来，又没有来得及收回注目的视线，被纱夏抓了个正着。

“南。”

她在慌张之际被纱夏的目光射中了——南望见alpha不同寻常的严肃表情，她急忙别过脸去。

“抱歉…”南紧张地捏住了她睡裙的下摆，放轻了呼吸：“你生气了吗？”

纱夏的凝视落在omega身上，然后她轻松地笑了一下。

“不，我还以为是你生气了。”

南抿着嘴，接着轻轻地否认。

“没有。”

Alpha一边听她说话，一边愉快地“嗯”了一声，又耸了耸肩膀。

她将刚刚褪下来的裤子叠了叠，漫不经心地将它搁在腿间。

似乎是为了补偿对南带来的不良影响，纱夏开始对她说话，虽然期间还夹杂着她因为疼痛嘶嘶吸气的呻吟。

“爸爸呢？”纱夏问她：“他的车开走了。”

“去城里了，”南回答：“早就去了。”

纱夏懊恼地叹了口气。

“我就知道，早点回来就好了。”

南浅浅地笑了。

“笨蛋。”

“不过…”纱夏不反驳她，狡黠地冲着她眨眼睛：“我打赌他走的时候所有人都醒着。”

“可能吧。”南漫不经心地应付她，有些后悔自己之前逾距的邀请，纱夏将她们的会面描述成了坏事：和发育成熟的alpha在深夜里待在一起，这的确不是乖孩子做得出来的事情。

南用指尖擦过纱夏光裸的肌肤，她被她蹭起了一点不明显的鸡皮疙瘩。

该后面了，不用直视着纱夏如炬的双眼，南松了口气，她搬着矮矮的木头椅子，挪到正对纱夏后脑勺的位置才停下来。

她帮纱夏拢好头发，确认这种关键的要害部位免遭风波以后稍微放了心。

“我来之前，”在南用温毛巾替她擦拭背上干涸的血迹时，纱夏这样问：“你在干什么？” 

“看书。”她撒了谎，不想要纱夏察觉到她一厢情愿的等待。

“什么书？”

“但丁，”南说 ：“读了几篇。”

“无聊。”纱夏善意地嘲笑她：“我还以为你会唱歌。”

她想了想，接着补充道：“毕竟那样时间会过得很快。”

“不想唱。”

“为什么？”纱夏的声音几乎是忠诚地和她一同响起：“你唱歌很好听。”

但要付出的代价就是她替她挨打，南放慢了手上的动作。

“就是…你们一直争论不休。”她决定诚实一些：“也许我不应该再学了。”

“那之后呢，南要听爸爸的话吗？”

南敏锐地察觉到她的重心在往后倒，alpha惬意地倾斜了身子，软绵绵地挨着她，似乎是要打盹了，但她一定在听她讲话。

“嗯，”南又补充了一句，可只是在自欺欺人 ：“纱夏不也这样做了吗？”

“这不一样，”纱夏也看出来了，所以她才冷酷无情地指出她们的区别：“我不讨厌现在的生活。”

我也不会讨厌我的生活——南无法违心地说出这句话，她恨透了陈词滥调的古板生活，受够了虚伪的笑容和舞会厅里乌鸦一般的男人女人、以及他们身上刺鼻的香水味，但纱夏已经学会在老奸巨猾的人群中周旋着脱身了，只有她还在原地踏步，纱夏爱认识新的人，爱追求纸醉金迷的奢侈日子——毕竟她喜新厌旧，毕竟她是个alpha。

她有资格变得傲慢。

南停下了，近在咫尺的、属于她的未来已经清晰可见，乏味到已经能用笔勾勒出它的开端与结束，南想再辩解几句，可是她没有自信胜过纱夏。

“这不公平。”她喃喃道——对于以后要离开纱夏的这件事——南狭窄的心的腔室流淌过难以忍受的孤独和悲伤，她只好继续替与她如此亲密的alpha擦拭身上的水珠：“一点也不公平。”

“你说得对，”纱夏仍然背对着她：“从来没有过公平的时候。”

“但是可以让一切都变得公平…”alpha不能感同身受的自信惹南生厌，笃定的语气却似乎有着能够让人信以为真的效力。

纱夏扭过头。

“小南以后也只做自己喜欢做的事情、自己想做的…”她弯起眉毛，真心地向omega许愿：“我喜欢听你唱歌。”

为了使南相信，纱夏低低地哼起曲子，虽然曲调被她唱得怪模怪样，但南听出来那些零散的歌词是她们家乡的语言。

纱夏没有学过唱歌，她只唱了几句就停下，满脸盼望的表情是在等待南的夸奖。

“你以前经常唱的，”纱夏蹭蹭她的肩膀：“叫作…”

“旅行终点之歌。”

“噢！”纱夏恍然大悟地睁大了眼睛，她的无心之举拉近了两人间本就极短的距离，这声小小的惊呼更像是在为此感到害羞。

过了一会，纱夏才接着说，她眨眨眼睛，鼻息扑在南鼻梁那颗小小的黑痣上，轻轻抛出了后半句话。

“旅行终点之歌…”纱夏一个字一个字地念，罗马音被她读得清晰又模糊。

“我知道的。”

她们的额头都快要贴在一起了，以至于南能看到纱夏脸上细细小小的绒毛，alpha的鼻尖几乎要抵着她的，南脑子一片轰然，甚至以为自己要在她的注视底下融化，她的身体从里到外都开始为她烧起来，漂漂亮亮的脸蛋也被染得红红的，手臂却使不上劲，也推不开纱夏。

南屈服了，她任由信息素在她们晦暗不明的、即将掀起巨浪的眼神里流淌，只记得沉默地呼吸。

纱夏先移开了视线，但交错的只是她们偏离的目光。

“小南好像…”她慢慢地说，灵魂出窍般地盯着南嫣红的嘴唇，察觉到自己身体的某一处正在为她发生不详的变化：“很久没有和我说这么多话了。”

纱夏在试图推卸责任，不行——这次可不能再让她那样轻巧地逃跑。

“因为纱夏才这样的，”南固执地逞强：“难道不是吗？”

“我？”被指控的人有些意外，挑起了眉毛：“我怎么啦？”

“不知道…”南没办法好好地和她争辩，她的理智快要被纱夏身上催情剂一样的香味击垮了，omega垂着眼睛，黑色的、纤长的睫毛无助地发着抖，好像被眼泪沾湿了一样——南浑身湿漉漉的，她的眼睛湿漉漉的，漆黑的瞳仁也湿漉漉的。

“只是觉得…你不想和我说话。”

“怎么会呢？”纱夏抬起手，像是要去捧南的脸，但她又止住了动作，于是她的小臂无力地落了下去。

这深深刺痛了南，埋怨逐渐成了愤怒爆发的勇气，她孩子气地耍起了性子，明明近在咫尺，纱夏的五官却像蒙上了一层水雾，迟迟没办法浮现出清晰的样子，南气恼地闭上眼，又睁开，还是那样的。

“会，”南想看到纱夏哑口无言的样子：“为什么不和我打招呼？”她的视线还是不能在纱夏的脸上完成对焦——那就干脆把这个人随便想成谁吧，无论是谁——只要能耐心地听完她无处安放的心事：“为什么也不来找我？”

南一口气只能说完这些，对她而言这已经算是不容易的事，她小口小口地喘着气，觉得难堪极了，可是没有人比她委屈了，她好像在犯癔病，怀念起她从没有拥有过的东西——并不是从没有拥有过的——纱夏在没有分化以前还和她亲密无间，她们接过吻，虽然那通常都是无心的碰撞事件，但同样也有纱夏自愿要吻她的时刻，还没有变成alpha的纱夏会顽劣地讨要耍赖的资格，在得到她不情不愿的应允以后会黏糊糊地用湿润的唇瓣来吻她。

“不是的。”

纱夏还是在强调她的无辜，柔软的掌心磨蹭起她发红的脸颊。

alpha用大拇指耐心地抚摸她的唇珠，纱夏凑近她，渐渐抹掉了她们之间仅剩的距离，好像是为了表达她们间应该存在的亲昵，她先是用鼻尖碰了碰她的，在这一瞬间，南心跳如雷，她闭上眼睛，在纱夏的嘴唇上尝到了血的味道、她信息素里掺杂的薄荷气味，还有巧克力的味道，alpha的嘴唇有些凉，但是很快就被她的体温影响，在呼吸纠缠着滚落的暧昧摩擦中慢慢变热了。

这个吻比曾经任何一个的时间都长，南不记得自己有没有伸舌头去舔纱夏柔软的唇瓣，可她们分开的时候纱夏睁着眼，南甚至都无法确认，纱夏是早她一步清醒地挣脱了泥沼，还是她全程都睁着眼，只是无情地、怜悯地赏赐给她这个吻。

“小南…”

纱夏哑着嗓子，这像一道雷声，在南的世界里炸响，她如梦初醒地怔住，感觉雾气自她脚下升起，她年轻的身体，包括她年轻的、饱含热情的灵魂终于再也无法承担这样强烈的矛盾，南大可否认许多事，否认她喜欢纱夏在夏日经常穿着的那件蔚蓝色的衬衫，否认她深深爱着纱夏的大腿，否认她渴望触碰她面前健康的alpha的欲念，却无法否认她们紧紧相连的血脉，纱夏是她的兄弟，也是她的姐妹，是她得以从父亲统治下逃脱的最后理由，是熄灭她心里熊熊燃烧的不伦之火的罪魁祸首。

她知道，南想，纱夏一定知道，比她还早知道她们是这在调情，可是她什么都没说，南好像是用最后的力气而不要让自己食言，她克制着推开纱夏的心情，没再和她说一句话，把alpha换下来的脏衣服和她脱下来的白裙丢在了同一个脏衣篓，没好气地甩给纱夏自己房间里宽大的短袖和短裤。

当纱夏要走的时候，南感觉她在门口站了一会，她更用力地把自己包在被子里，连脚都不再露出来，但纱夏的目光还是渗透了她的身体。

“南。”纱夏和她告别，南希望她闭嘴，又希望她说些什么——随便说些什么都好。

“晚安，”可纱夏没有那样做：“做个好梦。”

alpha消失在了漆黑的走廊里，脚步声渐渐远了。

叛徒，叛徒——她为了纱夏提前发热的身体是叛徒，将她独自留在这里的纱夏也是叛徒，情潮将她一遍又一遍地从睡梦里狠狠拽出来， 这间屋子里的信息素太浓了：纱夏留下来的那两件衣服像定时炸弹，尽管南夹紧了双腿，但还是不能抵抗贪婪的性欲，它催促着她主动抛弃羞耻心——南脱光了衣服，将抑制贴彻底撕掉——她跪在床垫上，难耐地骑着软绵绵的枕头，撅着屁股，前前后后地摆着腰去蹭它，粗糙的布料一刮到她腿间像嫩芽一样勃发的娇娇阴蒂时，南就小小地、像受伤的小兽一样叫一声，爽得发起抖来，但是这无法满足南。

太丢脸了，南打定主意永远不原谅纱夏，身体却背离了她的意志，两颗渴望爱抚和吮吸的乳头很可爱地翘着，南已经湿得一片泥泞，她小声地呜咽，闭着眼睛将手伸进自己双腿之间，怯怯地去揉那两片充血、湿润的嫩肉，直到将自己折腾得筋疲力尽才终于高潮——想着纱夏胯间那根可能狰狞到丑陋的性器，想着她瘦削有力的肩膀在她身体下方来回摇动，想着她蜜糖色的眼睛——那样浓烈的颜色最后化成了映在她窗台上的一抹近乎是浅橘的月光。

南陷进了梦乡，当然，她绝对不会想到今夜是纱夏和她仍以留有童贞的处子之身而在这座宅邸里共度的最后一夜，同样，她也绝不会想到纱夏有一天会真的离开她。

南对她们的近在咫尺的离别全无防备。


	4. Je t'adore à l'égal de la voûte nocturne/我崇拜妳猶如夜的穹宇

南是在晚餐即将开始前察觉到不对劲的，那时她正小口地喝着藤野准备的柠檬水，仅仅到这里，其实一切也还正常、算是她可以忍受的范畴之内。

毕竟alpha的缺席在她意料之内——为了不和纱夏在厨房、玄关、门廊偶然碰面时暴露自己的黑眼圈，南在早起时特地慢条斯理地咽下阻断信息素的药片，还大费周章地按了铃唤来专门负责洗衣的仆人，拖拖拉拉地磨蹭了很久。

不过很快，南就证实了这只是徒劳无功的担心过度，纱夏压根没有出现在轿车上。

也许是司机的缘故，Didier不在的这几天都是父亲送她们去学校，他和纱夏爆发了那样激烈的争吵。

如果哥哥也和她一起端坐在皮革座椅上的话，那场面一定难堪又不妙。

而在度过完全没有见到纱夏的白天以后，能够安慰她的说辞渐渐又变成了另一种，南想出了别的点子说服自己：对，就是那些船只——南如梦初醒，父亲不可能只靠一个晚上解决了所有问题，他能及时回来一定是多亏了纱夏。

哥哥在分化成alpha的第二个年头就会为家里做些零零碎碎、或大或小的事务了，父亲有很大可能吩咐纱夏去为海难带来的惨剧善后。

可是越来越奇怪了，甚至没有人替纱夏摆好餐具。

omega的预感鲜少出错，当父亲和Morgane都戴上白餐巾、手持银色刀柄时，南终于确认纱夏不是在晚宴上迟到——看他们镇定自若地咀嚼奶酪的样子，想必除了她以外，所有人都对纱夏突兀的失踪了然如心。

也不一定，说不准纱夏是为了她们之间那个莫名其妙的吻而决定暂时消失的。

南渐渐地忐忑起来，火焰在烛台悬离桌布一英尺的高度静静地燃烧着，跳进她闪闪发光，如同黑曜石铸成的瞳孔里。

饭桌上严厉的规定禁止她说话，父亲有要事宣布时是例外——就像昨天那样。

南好不容易捱过了用餐时间，却还没有下定决心与他和解，她盯着他面前那盏透明高脚杯里的暗红色液体，黑皮诺葡萄酒，顶级庄园里产的红葡萄酒，应该是最年轻的那批葡萄。

父亲的心情不差。南被好奇心拖累，思索起有可能在他身上发生的好事，不幸地与询问纱夏去向的机会擦肩而过。

他招呼专门侍餐的藤野先生，声音也不大，但南听见他要管家收拾好东边阁楼上的两间客房。

还没来得及夺到主动权，他鹰一样阴翳的视线就落在她身上。

“南。”父亲的嗓音低沉，来回起扫视她的身体——从她的脸滑向胸部，再到大腿。那道目光像明晃晃的、反光的刀刃：“去换衣服。” 

“有客人要来吗？”南反应过来，慢慢从椅子上站起身。

父亲皱着眉头，这是他的习惯。

“你叔叔，”他严厉地说，略微沉吟了一下，手掌又快速地朝着空气挥动了两下：“去！”

南穿着没过膝盖的短裤，蹬蹬地回到房间，她拉开衣柜时看见了和服，思考起是否要用家乡礼节面对日本长辈的问题，最后还是为了节省时间而选了深色的百褶裙。

她对着镜子穿好束胸，快速地系上腰带，如绸缎的长发落在清瘦肩胛骨的两指以上，像黑天鹅最美丽的翎羽。

南涂了玫瑰色的唇膏，对着手腕喷了两下她不太喜欢却大受纱夏好评的甜味香氛，之后就按灭卧室里的电灯，小跑着回到了会客厅。

其实没必要这么急，叔叔从接近一百公里之外的地方赶来，开二十四马力的四轮轿车也得花上一个多小时，南在沙发上度过了毫无意义的数十分钟，她有几次想走向靠近玄关不远处的三角钢琴，又碍于在场的父亲，只好言听计从地乖乖坐着。

事实证明她的等待并非毫无意义，纱夏竟然也跟着这辆老爷车回来了。

不过她脚步摇晃得厉害，好像都认不得家里的路了，南觉得奇怪又诡异，马上就闻到一阵刺鼻的酒味，再参考同行客人面颊上那两团明显的红晕——她猜纱夏喝了酒，可alpha的酒量明明很不错。

南担心起来，想要去搀她，可纱夏在这个季节穿着的长袖太扎眼，南怔怔地停住，她回过头，父亲正看着她。

负责驾车的使者将叔叔的行李运进来了：两个皮革花纹的大箱子，哉川一边醉醺醺地和父亲打招呼，一边吩咐扭头吩咐司机去检查汽车究竟熄火没有。

他是父亲的亲弟弟，两个人几乎是以前后脚迈步的时差抵达了法兰西，不过和兄长相反，叔叔是半个投机商人，他不怎么打理自己从巴黎盆地继承的黑麦栽种地，只对闪闪发光的小物什感兴趣，什么珠宝啊、钻石啊——用直径一厘米的透明玻璃换来一大叠钞票——永不易价的不动产，多么划算。

叔叔刚抵达大西洋西岸时就靠变卖东洋手艺人的针织毛毯发了一笔横财。他在巴黎的九月四日大道的黄金地段开了一家珠宝行，为了处理常客的订单——哉川有时直接从汝拉山脉的西边驾车前往首都，有时又先来他们坐落于夜乔治镇附近的宅邸落脚，但后一种情况并不经常发生，叔叔很少大张旗鼓地让父亲知道他有去巴黎的行程，因为他似乎经常借着出远门的机会和女人厮混，闯了祸也不敢告诉父亲——即便那些丢丑的家事最后仍然会传进长兄的耳朵里。

哉川的秘密都是父亲在数落叔叔时南所偷听到的。父亲瞧不起哉川，他们的行事风格实在是大相径庭——无论是从商的手段、还是玩弄omega的花招——除了长相，尤其是额头，叔叔脑门上那块凸起来的骨头实在是太滑稽，这导致他头顶本该有毛发生长却空旷的地带万分惹眼。

纱夏爱对着叔叔的大光头发笑，她们的暗号就是掩在餐桌下的一记轻踹，纱夏向她努嘴巴时一只手还要掐着自己的大腿，好像要阻止乐观的性子在这个时候发作。

南跟着她瞄一眼，也快速地低下头，再更用力地按住纱夏的手心。

她们的恶作剧从没有被发现过，就连现在也是，南一边心不在焉地应付起她那个在法国出生、也有法国名字的堂弟，一边出神地盯着哉川反光的脑门，她想重新发自内心地嘲笑他，却怎么都不再发自内心地认为长辈的谢顶问题是件很有趣的事，纱夏没有陪她玩，Noé又在旁边喋喋不休，南实在不想理睬其他人，她的心几乎已经飞到纱夏身上了：哥哥在换鞋的地方站了很久、闷不做声地低着脑袋，太不像她了，南还想多看她几眼，可高过她和纱夏的堂弟挡在她们之间。

如果没记错的话——Noé今年刚刚分化，也继承了家族引以自豪的alpha血脉，碧绿色的眼睛和饱满的唇廓是在炫耀作为混血儿的姣好相貌。

他在哉川叔叔的要求下卖弄起他在礼仪课上学到的吻手礼。

“噢…爸爸…”

Noé磕磕绊绊地说他不能对这么年轻的、还未出嫁的女孩行这种礼节，他有些大舌头，看来也喝了不少酒。

“小小年纪，”哉川叔叔哈哈大笑：“比我们这群老头子还迂腐。”

南并不担心Noé的吻，她只担心父亲即将对外人宣布她马上过不了多久便要出嫁的消息——哪怕她迟早会和别的alpha结合。

但不是现在，南咬着嘴唇，不要当着纱夏的面。

幸好父亲必须要维持开明的家长形象——这样他才有批评哉川叔叔愚笨的权利。

他没有让她难堪，同样地，父亲也没有阻止Noé，后者因此等到了两位男人的默许。

她的堂弟迟疑了一下，但很快，那只汗津津、柔软又细嫩的手捉住了南的。

“南姐姐，”Noé嘟哝着，看了南一眼，有些不好意思地移开了目光——也许是被她的美、或者是她露在外面的那半截白皙的肩膀所震撼——Noé牵起她，在她的手背上吻了一下：“晚上好。”

南和Noé对视一眼，她脸红了，晨间的抑制剂快要失效了，信息素正蠢蠢欲动地从她腺体向外逃逸，omega不想要自己失态，她瞄了瞄纱夏，试图闻到属于她的气味，但盘旋在空气里的香气实在是太多。

南克制着她烦躁的冲动，她任由自己的手被Noé抓着，接着相当快地对着他露出了微笑。

繁杂的客套寒暄到这里也就结尾了，哉川叔叔对着父亲拿来的红酒摆手。

“我们该去睡觉了，”他晕乎乎地晃晃脑袋：“明天还要赶火车。”

藤野先生领路，穿白制服的司机跟着他往客房的方向走，叔叔像想起了什么似地叫了他们一声。

“记得带上她的行李！”他毫无目的地对着身侧的空气挥了两下，好像是要抓住谁，可徒劳无功，于是又朝着下人的背影喊了一句。

“喂——”

“明天吧。”Morgane打断了他的要求。

“纱夏的包裹…”继母露出优雅得体的微笑，语气温和又体贴：“我去准备就好。”

南恍然大悟：她那些冷酷的亲人们绝不会像今天这样齐聚一堂、其乐融融地分享他们的近况。

要用交流感情的契机来解释的话——

绝非可能，绝无可能。

她站在原地，一下子口干舌燥、慌张无措。那些似真似假似梦似幻的语句都旋扭着、破碎成她难以理解的含义。

南认真地倾听起大人的谈话，却怎么也无法理解，仿佛喝醉的人是她。

真相到来的这一刻对她而言未免也太晚，朝着南挥来的重锤令她瞬间丧失了解读纱夏的能力。

她既异常惊讶，又异常平静，感觉到自己的心好像在被一种奇异的力量拉扯成两半。

从前她还善于看出纱夏对她的爱，可如今，那些事都变得太复杂了——要说实话，纱夏并不复杂，复杂的是alpha，南想起她闭上眼睛和她接吻的那一个瞬间，她难以相信她们好不容易换来的亲昵是临别前最后交心的机会，纱夏竟然一声不吭地要跟着他们走了——说是要做叔叔的手工学徒，是父亲拜托了他，是纱夏自愿的。

骗子，南挽着她软绵绵的手臂——她早就知道纱夏承诺她随心所欲的权利需要付出代价，在她们唯一一次逃跑计划失败的那刻起，南就已经明白了权威的可怖，哪怕她们的计划再缜密、甚至都已走出一截再远不过的距离，也一样会被父亲揪着衣领带回家，她们没有私藏下来的钱财，流落在街头不过只是四处碰壁。来自东亚的面孔行走在西洋人的队伍里太容易被分辨了，宪兵会抓住她们，那些流浪汉也一样——说不定盘算着怎么将她们卖给还不如父亲爵位高的地主。

在她们长大以后，南只提过一次和纱夏偷偷跑掉的念头，而哥哥只是抬手抚摸她的脑袋，又将领口那枚她一直别着的徽章取下来。

那上面印着一个樱花的图案。

“我们没办法离开的，小南……”纱夏温柔地说，将坠子放进了她的手心，久久地凝视着她在养尊处优的生活里被打理得如绸缎一样的长发：“过惯了好日子的人，是吃不了苦的。”

omega后背闷出了汗，属于纱夏皮肤的热量渗透了薄薄的衬衫，源源不断地从手心流向她的四肢百骸，她从侧面看她高挺的、锋利的鼻梁，南多么想责怪她，责怪她出尔反尔，责怪她懦弱——可南太害怕被纱夏看穿了。

恐怕她一开口，纱夏就能知道她的心早就永远离不开她，她说那些调皮的话、抛给纱夏那些根本不存在的秘密，不过是为了装作一副若即若离的样子，好让纱夏花时间来猜测她，让纱夏心甘情愿地围着她打转，其实她只是幼稚，也只有纱夏忍耐她奇怪的脾气。

纱夏越是对她宽容，南就越发陷入那种命定的狂喜之中，简直无法自拔。

她是那样恶毒、下流，以至于纱夏一用坦然的目光直视她，南就溃不成军了。

在父亲陪着叔叔去塔楼、而她们共同搀着醉醺醺的纱夏往台阶上艰难移动的时候，南向Morgane低头了，哪怕这象征着她其实对纱夏一无所知，哪怕Morgane会以一个omega的身份在背地里嘲讽她这种不知丝毫掩饰的愚蠢行为，可是她实在无法忍耐了。

“纱夏要去多久？”南问，感觉手背上仍然粘着一个湿润温热的嘴唇。

“一年、两年…”Morgane喘着气，她在说法语的时候总把音压得很低，元音和辅音碰在一起，有一个短短的连诵，南没听清。

“什么？”

她停下来，将湛蓝色的目光投进南的眼睛。

“亲爱的，我也不知道，”Morgane摇摇头：“要是她愿意，可以永远留在北边，要是她不愿意，就会回来。”

南张了张嘴，没发出声音。

“她没告诉你吗？”

“不…”南下意识地回答她，又很快地补充起方才的说辞：“我是说，她说了，只不过我没在意。”

南垂下眼睛，她不再吭声了，只继续帮助alpha迈动她比孩童时期还要僵硬、不受管控的小腿，机械地替她完成行走的步骤。

左边，右边，左边。

南后悔莫及，她真应该在白天走进纱夏的房间来看一看，这样她就能发现她的行李的确如Morgane所说，早就叠出了一个大大的袋子，就堆在衣柜旁边。

那两只橡胶底的凉拖鞋躺在藤椅边，alpha本人则彻底不省人事地醉倒在大床上，陷进柔软的羽毛枕头里打起了盹。

她已经无法从纱夏那里听到什么了——真心的玩笑话，分别前的赠言，即使是谎话也好——南坐在她身旁，不舍得离开她一步。

当她们共同在花园里度过金黄的午后，阳光会一视同仁地为画纸和纱夏的侧脸抹上颜色；热巧克力的芳香伴随唱片里封存的乐符悄然流动；葡萄藤生出来的硬芽被她们皮革的鞋底磨得吱吱作响；在逃跑流亡的时候，那些沾在纱夏鼻子上的煤灰就像是人偶娃娃上的一块补丁……无论何时，她好像总以同样的角度凝视她的侧脸。

忽然，有一种疯狂的念头攥住了她的心。

南冲动地阻止了Morgane，妈妈正准备吩咐仆人端来醒酒的葱油汤。

她将她拦在了纱夏的房门外面。

“可以让我…”南攥住手，壮着胆子独自面对起继母：“和纱夏待一会吗？”

在这个瞬间，她好像同时从Morgane的脸上看见了讥讽、厌恶——抑或是同情的眼神。

和她待一会，和她待一会，和纱夏待一会，南的舌尖滚过这几个字，慢半拍地反应过来，同醉了的alpha待一会，与爱她的、她也同样深爱着的alpha待一会，和健康的alpha待一会。

南的脸烧起来，她的心怦怦跳着。

Morgane继续保持沉默，南深知她罪恶的念头已经被她看穿，Morgane也是omega，她了解她们的身体，了解她们的渴望——她怎么会发现不了她的眼神代表什么呢？

南小声地说：“求您了，”她羞愧得无地自容，小巧白皙的耳垂红了一片：“求您了…妈妈。”

她终于打动了Morgane的恻隐之心。

母亲怜悯地向她投去最后一眼，她和她说了晚安，吹灭了手里提着的煤油灯——在童话里，所有坏人都会在这一次幕间休息登场。

夜晚重新归于宁静，南等着Morgane走下楼梯。

她锁上房门，灯光顷刻间消失在发出咔哒声响的开关里

南飞快地跑到哥哥的床边，将自己的体重压在纱夏身侧——这只是为了确认纱夏还在因为酒精酣睡、躺在她触手可及的地方。因为她在这个家里找不到纱夏的那一天很快就要来临了，连用罗马音叫她的名字的次数也以分秒流失的速度从她指尖溜走。

纱夏，纱夏，南在心里默默地呼唤她，抚摸她圆圆的，像小熊一样肉嘟嘟的耳廓。

为何她非走不可呢？

南忧伤地望着她，替她挽好散落在耳边的长发。

她多么盼望着纱夏会突然苏醒，捉着她的手对她狡黠地一笑，说这一切不过只是个玩笑，她早有了别的办法：说不定她会安排她们一起去巴黎。

可离别已成定局，像终将到来的死亡，像永不离去的乌云——沉甸甸地压在她的心头，南被难以忍受的哀伤淹没，纱夏平静的呼吸埋在丝绸的枕巾里，一下一下地拂过她食指的第二个指节。

鬼点子比谁都多的孩子如今甚至失去了睁开眼睛回应她的精力，只有毛茸茸的脑袋偶尔为了调整睡姿而动一下。

南没时间埋怨害纱夏变成这样的叔父和表弟。

她太担心她发热了。

为了给父亲留下几分颜面，纱夏穿了长袖，她已经出了很多汗，脸蛋红扑扑的。

前一夜留下的伤口还在她身上，南一粒一粒地解开她的领口，又不敢将她的衣服彻底脱掉。

alpha穿着短短的弹力棉背心，她圆润的乳房在中间夹起了一道极美的凹弧，纱夏紧实的肌肉松弛下来显得细瘦漂亮，她的肉体是那样性感，南仅仅是靠着想象她的存在就能得到乐趣。

她的指尖悄悄落在纱夏赤裸柔软的小臂上，薄薄的一层皮底下埂塞着流动也成问题的血液。

南轻轻按着它往下压，这一块地方随之下陷，她松开她，那片面积可怕的淤青像是被她赋予了生命，慢慢地鼓了起来。

她终于忍不住了，支起身去亲吻纱夏的耳朵，裹挟着香波气味的柔软长发落在纱夏的颈间。

南的嘴唇飞快地掠过了纱夏的眉毛和鼻尖，她想和她说话，拉开了两人之间的距离。

即使月光替她照亮了心上人的面庞，但她几乎要看不清她的脸。

“我…”

南鼻子一酸，不小心将眼泪落在纱夏的侧脸上。

在晨间服下的那枚药片几乎失效了，alpha的信息素填满了南起伏不停的胸腔——它们为了攻破她的心扉，不曾有一刻犹豫过。

南应该学会切断她们的联系，可要实施起来实在太难，她的确在努力，比如不再和跟着纱夏一起去城里兜风、一起买冰饮料喝，也能拒绝纱夏当画作模特的邀请，但当她和纱夏走起那条需要肩膀碰着肩膀的小径时，南就又必须承认她再次输给了她。

纱夏太狡猾了，她风度翩翩，乐谈又精明，固执己见也不惹人讨厌。

所有人都爱她，所有人都会被她迷倒，这好像是一个无法打破的魔咒，一个亘古不变的悖论——而南偏要与她较劲，偏要不爱她，可这不对，她的心早就在漫长的拉锯战里摇摇欲坠，她对她的欲望曲折迂回，遮遮掩掩，以至于她脆弱得像是个随时都要散架的牵线木偶。

只要纱夏轻轻地碰一碰她，她就会在她怀里散架——

她什么也没有察觉吗？

南不敢相信。

纱夏的信息素像是被针管注射进她的血液里，熟悉的甜蜜香气钻进了她的鼻子，南并不着迷纱夏气味里某种特定的质感，因为她们是亲人——这个词令南的喉头泛出期待过度的呕吐欲望——纱夏的味道和她的几乎一模一样，南闻她，既像闻一个全然陌生的人，又像是在闻自己。

她本想替纱夏抚平因酒精作用而皱着的眉头，心里又突然升起一股报复的快意。

只有在这个时候，趁着纱夏无暇分神顾忌她、暗暗忍受肆意践踏的痛苦的时候，她才敢触碰她的身体。

让纱夏和她共同忍受疼痛吧，她要忍受的疼痛比纱夏的还要多出几十、几千，几万倍。

南小声地喘气，心跳重重地敲起鼓。

alpha张着腿，从她身上飘散出来的气味热切地围绕着南，浓烈、健康又年轻。

仗势欺负醉酒的人实在是有些过分，连听闻贵族间浪荡的风流韵事也会害羞的南何时做过如此有悖淑女行为的轻薄行径，可她在一个几乎都是alpha的家庭里长大：冒险、冒险，父亲要她冒险，纱夏也要她冒险。

她确实在感到恐惧，但不是为她做的坏事或许终将暴露而觉得害怕的恐惧。

新奇的狂热引诱南勾开纱夏内裤的边缘，她拉着她平角裤的底部，将它小心地往下翻，“鸵鸟蛋”——也许不能这样叫它了，藏在里面的是货真价实的性器官，是在长在纱夏脐下三寸的祸害，它让纱夏变得特别，或者是纱夏让它变得特别，alpha的激素改变了哥哥，纱夏就是用它勾引她的——南的脸腾地一下烧红了，没有东西遮掩的小家伙得到解放，看起来柔软又没有杀伤力，还被棉内裤可怜兮兮地挤到了一边，怎么看都不像那些已有情郎的朋友和她讲过的那样——

威风？不是，可怕？也不是。

那些在出版前就被删除一大段的情色小说总会将阴茎比作所有omega都欲罢不能的毒蛇，可纱夏的性器官摸起来更像一只幼小蜥蜴的粉色肚皮，南从小就讨厌冷血的爬行生物，她心里一惊，手上脱了力，弹力带从她控制的范围内弹开，卡在纱夏膝盖上方，怎么样也下不去了。

南出于本能地、被动地盯着纱夏的性器看了一会。

alpha的阴茎长得好奇怪，它像完全脱离她身体存在的东西，简直不可思议，南的思绪飘飞——在和她说话的时候、在和她开玩笑打闹的时候，哪怕是在纱夏和她接吻的时候…alpha的双腿间也一直都缩着一团这样的东西。

它看起来那样脆弱，好像轻轻一拧就会断掉。

没那么可怕…不是吗？

南努力鼓起勇气，她摊开手掌，慢慢握住了纱夏的阳具，用食指和中指轻轻夹着它——像夹着没有骨头的小小鸟雀，这害她想起盘旋在蓝天底下张着翅膀的大鸟，它们总是在春日来临时停驻在她窗前。

南的胸口剧烈地起伏着，缓了缓才逐渐恢复过来。

不过是她用来尿尿的地方——南这样说服自己——她的身体也有能尿尿的地方，只不过长得没有这么丑，这么笨，南越看它越觉得不喜欢，甚至认为它让她本来挑不出缺点的哥哥徒然生出了讨人厌的瑕疵。

纱夏还不如和她一起做omega呢。

可南未经人事，她是个还没有被开苞过的小雏子，对alpha一无所知，只是认为纱夏紧闭着眉头嘶嘶吸气的声音有趣，这让她愿意红着脸继续将游戏进行下去。

南全然没有察觉到她对待纱夏的小朋友有多么过分，她错以为它也和纱夏一同醉倒，于是将它按在指尖不轻不重地拨弄，嫩白细腻的拇指常常恶作剧似地压在阴茎敏感的冠部磨蹭——如果她是想报复纱夏平日里对她不轻不重的捉弄、对她的冷淡——那她的确是成功了。

南后知后觉地要应付起眼下她从未经历过的棘手情况——那根弯翘的阴茎就像上膛的火枪一样指着她，似乎真的能射出子弹——流氓才会这样…哪怕是闻到妹妹的信息素、也想要做羞人坏事的流氓…南红着脸在心里责怪纱夏经不起挑逗，将自己的责任撇得一干二净。

不许哭了，她心烦意乱，羞恼地板起脸凶它，用手指去揩那个狭小潮热的枪口，天真地想止住它的眼泪，可刚一碰到那里，它就跳得更厉害了。

南被她的温度吓了一跳。

纱夏的阴茎变烫了，似乎是被加温过一样肿胀起来。

可纱夏明明受了伤…她怎么会有这么厉害呢——南半是好奇半是羞怯地合拢手指。

就像…就像所有的血液都在往这里奔涌…

好过分……她晕乎乎地想，也拿它没办法，只好小心翼翼地戳着它往下，但肉棒很快就顽强地弹回原位，它啪地一下拍在纱夏的小腹上，仍然昂扬地翘着脑袋。

纱夏会用这根东西将她和她爱的人连在一起吗…她会用它插着其他omega吗？

alpha都很坏…南常常能感受到那些偷看她屁股的火热视线，无论是来自哉川叔叔、父亲，Noé，抑或是纱夏…她知道的，只要操过omega一次，这些alpha成天就只想着她们湿滑潮热的阴道了——可别把这个躺在她身下的人想象得太纯洁了，纱夏也是会压着女人上床的坏蛋，也是会和她们调情、轻轻松松就能将她们挑逗得水流不停的坏蛋。

偏偏她又是那样能说会道，善用甜言蜜语。

一想到纱夏会用极少见的温柔模样应对她未来的伴侣，南的心就宛如刀割，如果不是她，如果是别人，如果今晚来照顾她的人是Morgane——纱夏是落到了一个同样也对她图谋不轨的omega手中，她也会醉倒在她身边，毫无戒心地任她抚摸吗？

南因委屈而红着眼圈，她几乎湿透了，脑子不由自主地想象起哥哥和继母肉体纠缠在一起的画面，光是被她碰一下就忍不住的alpha怎么招架得了少妇熟稔的爱抚呢？

坏蛋。

南亮出牙齿，像小猫一样娇气地咬了咬她皮肤细腻的腿根，可Alpha忽然加急的喘息声像是在享受，她的阴茎不知好歹地又变大了，似乎是在期待接下来要发生的事情，比如被Omega湿哒哒的小穴吃下去——南赌起气来，不——她否认自己的行为是在讨好纱夏，才不会让它得逞。

坏蛋纱夏…南又低着脑袋毫不客气地继续作乱，她不可能让她插进来的…

alpha被她吻得腰肢也绷紧了，阴茎颤巍巍地晃动着，南本该为此感到骄傲，但她还是无暇分心顾及其他——哪怕是面对完全醉醺醺的、半点苏醒迹象都没有的哥哥，南依然下意识地放轻了啄吻的力度。

纱夏敏感的地带是侧腰和胯下，南放肆地、一路咬到她禁忌的去处，也不怕纱夏哪天洗澡时发现这些突生的粉色痕迹。

当她吻纱夏的小腹时，嘴唇的温度还高过她，但刚一碰到她细嫩柔滑的龟头，南就又发现alpha的阴茎比她还要更热——它看上去似乎像是完全离不开omega一样。

绝不能称得上好闻的气味轻而易举地掀翻了她的理智，南呼吸一滞，那根坏东西已经等不及了，它蹭着南的上唇，诱惑她张开小嘴迎接它，因为沾着前液，纱夏的阴茎看起来油亮又狰狞。

她需要她的慰藉，这个念头令南心旌摇曳，其他人都无法做到的，她能让纱夏在唇与舌的安抚中变成一个真正的大人——一个真正的alpha。

她停下动作，鬼使神差地感受起阴茎贴在自己脸颊上的热量和硬度，南头昏脑胀，眼尾迷茫地上挑着，雾蒙蒙的眼睛盛满水光，连双颊都沾着欲滴的红色，她果不其然地踩着了捕兽夹的陷阱。

被抓住也没关系。

纱夏能怎么样呢？她痛快地想，纱夏能怎么样呢？

她同样也抓着她，甚至比纱夏更过分，她抓着她的阴茎、她的命根子，她最脆弱的把柄。

要是纱夏爱她，要是纱夏愿意…她会赤裸地躺在床上，没有被任何人碰过的处女之身也会被纱夏看个够——她和纱夏能清醒地张开双臂互相拥抱，像情人一样热烈地湿吻，不，纱夏也许会使坏，她当然会使坏，故意不吻她，故意要她向她屈服。

南打定主意，要是纱夏醒来，她就把自己献给她，主动和Alpha分享她的肉体，这就是她对纱夏的惩罚，她要纱夏和她一起到达高潮，要看纱夏难得一见的、惊慌失措的表情，然后把她夹到射出来。

如果真的那样做了……那她和纱夏就会一起长大。这种感觉多好啊：“和纱夏一起长大”，听起来就是件迷人的事情，她们共同享有那么多的秘密，再创造一个也不是难题。

可要是被父亲知道她想将初夜和贞洁都献给纱夏，她会死掉的，在新婚以前拥有一个情人，甚至和她在床笫之畔享受翻云覆雨的快乐，她和纱夏的奸情足以让父亲怒吼着扑向她，再掐着她的脖子将她杀死。

含着阴茎吮吸太久而导致的窒息感觉和想象里那双有力的双手重叠在一起，南渐渐恍惚起来，阴茎毫不客气地将她卸了力的红舌压到喉间，小猫咪被硬生生地榨出几声悲鸣，一双眸子含着哀愁与困惑的懵懂，涎水自南的嘴角漏下来。

即便是醉成这样，这根性器也还是硬得像热铁一样在她口腔里跳动。

光是想想纱夏用坚硬的肉冠恶意去蹭她那颗幼小阴蒂的感觉，南就快化掉了。

如果纱夏撩拨她、挑逗她，再一下插到她的身体里来，那她一定会被干坏的。

她满脸潮红，被这些支离破碎的念头煽动得意乱情迷，她从没有这样渴望过任何人——渴望她英俊的哥哥爱抚她身体的每一寸，渴望她用性器圆钝的前端卡在她的穴口磨蹭，渴望纱夏掐着腰又狠又快地操她。

南和纱夏的信息素早就不知廉耻地纠缠在一起，别人闻不出她们之间哪怕是一丁点的差别，她为此幸福，仿佛她和纱夏生来就是一体的，哪怕出生以后也是一体的——她和纱夏有着共同的默契，此时此刻，南浓密的睫毛在眼睑下方投出了一小片的阴影，她和纱夏一样，在忍受不伦的爱欲在身体里冲荡的痛苦——alpha甚至要比她更痛苦。

纱夏灵魂出窍般地注视着南在她胯间下沉的肩膀、还有她如同蝴蝶纤薄一样的半裸后背。

她被南轻柔地含着，她好像一直都待在那里，待在她温暖的口腔里，纱夏的全身浸在潮起潮落的洋流中，宛如她们一同在玛瑙般碧绿的印度洋上漂泊那样——她突然想起了好久好久以前的夏天所发生的一切，那时是Didier司机送她们上下学，她们也才刚刚分化，还远没有现在这样生疏，心地善良的布列塔尼人会慷慨地赠送给她和南单独相处的时间。

七月的炎夏，妹妹总爱穿那条黄白相间的碎花连衣裙，她在树荫下等着她——纱夏负责和那位熟识的推车商贩交换纸币和零食，再迎着河畔拂来的暖风走向南。

她不会忘记的，南的脸颊那时还有点稚气未脱的婴儿肥，鼻梁上缀着一颗惹人怜爱的小痣，像个漂亮的瓷娃娃。

南在贵族才有资格读的女校念书，用一枚雏菊花形状的发卡别着刘海，总穿着没过脚踝的水手袜和圆头的黑皮鞋，手肘和膝弯都泛着柔嫩的粉色。

妹妹没办法像她那样三两下就消灭掉冰淇淋——她吃东西斯斯文文，举手投足间都是沉静的高雅矜贵，而比起满足食欲的愿望，南好像更爱听她说话，听她说一大堆话，有用的话，没用的话，甚至废话，南在她面前的笑容尤为多，这背后的原因她好像思索过，又好像没有，因为南和她对视的时候，纱夏又要想起她不为人知的另一面。

她最最漂亮的妹妹和她一样，是那个人的孩子，她们在本质上没有区别，都是恶魔的孩子。

哪怕是只知道掀开裙子、怯怯地将手伸进双腿间自慰的女孩——南在高潮时垂着眼睛忍受快感的媚态依然叫纱夏心惊胆战——她无数次担心妹妹会咬伤自己的嘴唇，也无数次梦见南骑在她身上，和她紧密地结合，连性器官之间不再有一丝缝隙，omega被她插得汁水飞溅，还依然乖巧地蜷在她怀里，赤红着耳朵，吐出一声连语调都温热粘人的哥哥。 

在南嘴里射精的时候，纱夏仿佛再次被牵回了她美丽得足以绽放光彩的、被太阳烤赤而像蜜一般甘甜的童年——她早就遗忘了用香精调出来的草莓味，只记得高温炙烤着那根透明的冰棍，而南坐在她的身边——带着腥气的白浊从妹妹的嘴角一路淌过下巴：就像曾经的很多瞬间，粘腻的糖浆沿着木棍亲吻纱夏的手指，从她紧闭的指缝间缓缓流下。

纱夏总对南说自己回家是着急去喂水池里那群被遗忘的金鱼——其实她只不过是为了赶到池塘边冲干净那些不知从何时起，就一直沾在她手上的脏东西——汗水、糖汁、颜料，包括精液。

她只会在偷看南的时候出糗，而值得庆幸的是，她从来没有被她发现过。


	5. Le Voyage/旅途

距纱夏的行李彻底崩塌散架的这件事发生到现在，已经过去了半个小时。

对方蹑手蹑脚地踩着猫步出现在她身后的时候，南正忙着将咖啡粉舀到滤纸里去。

她有些憔悴，也困得很厉害，那双往日总明亮的眼睛因为少眠而黯淡失色，这其实也和发情期的到来不无关系，南向来能冷静地对待自然又不受控制的生理现象，可今天例外，她本来就被折磨得根本没怎么睡着，甚至比平时还要醒得更早些。

疲倦害得omega的信息素彻底紊乱了。

南不想继续失态，她特意在家人们还在酣睡的清晨起来泡咖啡，心里却对如此应急措施没底，但这种方法很快就被事实证明有效——要不然，她才不会对即将发生的事全无所知。

她全神贯注地将沸水注进倒立的漏斗里，心思完全集中在那个散发着苦味的黑色漩涡上，就这样被不速之客夺走了主动权。 

“小南，太好了……”来人颇为苦恼地——还是说用开心来形容她的语气更好——压低了嗓音对她说话。

“我就知道你起来了。”

匆匆地降落在她耳边的话语仿佛和纱夏的目光一同黏在她的背上。

南不知道自己为何会错过alpha的信息素。

由于丢失了问候的机会而陷入进退两难境地，她此刻只能将错误归咎于黏在腺体上的抑制贴上。

可眼下值得南提心吊胆的麻烦并不在此。

空气的重量将她的手心压出了冷汗，南害怕得甚至不敢呼吸，有一瞬间，南渴望她能变成会飞的东西逃离纱夏的追问：蝴蝶、小鸟，随便什么都可以，但当这些意象在南脑海里匆匆走了个过场以后，她的骨头上也依然没有要长出翅膀的预兆。

南终于认识到装聋作哑没有任何用处，她努力地在快要乱成一团浆糊的脑袋里搜索着可能露馅的细节。

不会被发现的，南宽慰自己，她很清楚地记得自己万无一失的善后工作——因为要含着纱夏的精液而不让它流到下巴上，南连一点声音都没有发出来。

所以宿醉的人是不可能发现她的，更别说睡眠质量向来就好的纱夏。

南对她的坏习惯了如指掌，毕竟在纱夏分化成alpha以前的平安夜，她们还能有机会分享同一个枕头和同一个睡前故事。

若是说这样的夜晚温馨动人也不无道理，可入睡以后的时光就变得不那么好熬了，南因为纱夏的缘故不少挨冻，她到勃艮第的第二年就染过一次很严重的风寒：当然是拜纱夏熟睡时的不安分所赐。

医生在象征着新年来临的圣诞节假期常常音讯全无，而父亲又出于某种偏执的原则禁止她们用抗生素，生性畏寒的人除了头晕目眩地缩在被窝里便没了其他去处，纱夏倒好，撇下她一个人去参加新年的化妆舞会。

被抛弃是件很不好受的委屈事，南有无数个正当的理由朝纱夏发火，可她最终还是无法拒绝兄长提早离席的好意。

纱夏睁着她那双狗狗眼睛半跪在她的床前时，南也就将抱怨当作她一勺一勺喂进来的糖浆咽进喉咙了。

除此之外，南有不想要纱夏愧疚的私心，如果她告诉对方罪魁祸首的真正姓名，纱夏估计会冷冰冰地许下再也不和她一起睡的誓言，而不是彻底无视被传染的风险，任性地挤到她小小的床铺上来，要她将脚搁在她热乎乎的光滑小腿上取暖。

年长的孩子紧紧地将她的手攥在掌心里：“这样小南就不会冷了，”纱夏的语调上扬，听起来在为自己堪比小火炉的体质而洋洋得意：“明天早上醒来一定会好的。”

她难得一见的温柔总是带有一点点滑稽。南幸福地埋在她温暖的怀抱里，懂事地不拆穿哥哥被自己冻得有些发颤的呼吸。

她很享受这样的时刻，用鼻子抵着她前额安静入睡的纱夏很像一只被她驯化的小兽。

虽然南有时会期望纱夏会对自己做恶作剧，比如突然来摘掉她用来绑马尾的发圈——她绝对不会真的生气的——但在更多情况下，南还是为她独占了纱夏的体贴感到骄傲。

没有问题的，南努力地说服自己，只要她好好地扮演她的角色，只要她遵守本分，作为这个家庭懂事听话的孩子，又作为纱夏的妹妹而活着，纱夏就不会起疑心。

而这恰好是她最擅长做的。

那么，维持这番假象再容易不过了，南已经安静地度过了风平浪静的年岁，她不介意用假装遗忘昨晚的意外来换取和平——更何况，纱夏根本不是为了南所担心的事而来的。

当alpha打着嘘的手势领路离开厨房时，南才意识到是她小题大做了。

“被爸爸知道又会挨骂的…所以我来找小南了。”

哥哥一边鬼鬼祟祟地带她走到了案发现场周围，一边解释理由，不过因为后院实在是太乱了，南根本没仔细听她说话。

不够结实的绳子已经绷断成了束形的残骸，裂口附近抖下来的草末扬起了一片铁灰色的尘埃，有个箱子的棱角都被下坠的冲击力砸出个不小的凹口，纱夏用来装无花果干的玻璃瓶也磕在用作园艺装饰的石块上——连碎片都没来得及清扫、分崩离析的尸体还可怜兮兮地躺在地上。

的确……她不应该对抢走被子都毫无察觉的纱夏产生偏见，alpha估计是第一时间就来找她了，南放心不少。

“小南是不是嫌麻烦了？”

纱夏突然出声，吓了她一跳。

“也对……”南才发现alpha语气奄奄地提不起兴致，还一副被自己心不在焉所刺伤的样子：“那我自己去好了。”

由于刚才忙着思考她的亏心事，南有些愧疚。

虽然只堪堪捕捉到纱夏需要一点材料来补救这场悲剧的目的，但她还是聪明地反应过来了。

南记得自己曾在仓库里看见过被人卷好的尼龙绳。

“知道了，”她冷静地说：“你在这里等我吧。“

——又是装的，omega面对着等自己话音刚落就点头答应、显得很开心的纱夏，在无奈之余也感到庆幸。

南决定不再一个劲地和杞人忧天的焦虑搏斗，她听了纱夏的话跑到院子的另一边去。

可惜的是搜寻行动果然以一无所获的结局收尾了，南费尽力气也只在堆满花卉化肥的杂房里找到两张污渍斑斑的酒椰垫子。

化学物品强烈的臭气掩盖了不协调的端倪，等南重新从厚重的灰尘里走进阳光，刺鼻的酒精气味才终于挣脱了霉菌的束缚，一下变得明显起来。

纱夏将它们从自己手上拿走的时候，南觉得有点可惜。

如果气氛没有这么紧张的话，她其实可以去她房间里找一些更漂亮的织布应急，但纱夏坚持说不用暴殄天物，南也顺着她的意思去了——毕竟她也不愿意被大人知道她们正在为什么事而苦恼。

南已经完成了纱夏吩咐的任务，还想为她帮忙，可不知是出于什么缘故，纱夏又固执地重申了一遍她要独自完成这一切的决心，独断专行地拒绝了她的加入，以至于她如今只能无所事事地看着这位焦急的alpha忙上忙下。

南有些埋怨自己，她就做不到以纱夏目前的姿态连轴转，alpha总这样叫人羡慕。

明橙色的光线晃得南有点头晕，她微微眯起眼睛，听见纱夏的皮鞋在硬地上砸出的果断响声，南很难想明白纱夏到底有多少精力，这实在是太夸张了……酒精和暑热似乎都不能让她感到疲倦。

纱夏正在捣鼓那堆摞得高高的箱子，薄薄的亚麻衫贴在她瘦削的肩胛骨上、折出了两道不怎么短的印子，南正想打断她，年轻的alpha就转过身去了——她小腿上圆润漂亮的肌肉因为用力而鼓起来，埋在膝盖后面的劲筋一下变得特别清楚。

南注意到她的脚踝上有几条微微肿起来的血印，估计是被草丛里的虫子叮了几口，这让她看上去有点狼狈，但只是看上去而已——比起担心纱夏，南知道她其实更应该顾忌自己的露骨目光。

她极力不让放肆的视线在纱夏的短裤上游移，可系在她腰间的皮带实在太惹眼了。

比起男人们过分结实的肩膀和胸膛，南更爱纱夏总是荡漾着花朵芳香的身体，她很不适时地想起了父亲种在果园里的油杏，当纱夏弯下腰，撅起屁股的时候，她的心跳就为了那道明显的凹弧而鼓噪地更加厉害。

她有了任何人都不能告诉的秘密，这是全然属于她自己的小小自豪。

南脸红了，好在此刻陪在她身边的是太阳，如果换成窥见了她所作所为的星星与月亮，南恐怕要比现在更加害羞。

在分心的刹那，她很不幸地被坠落在眼睫上的金色碎片戏弄了一番。

“怎么啦？”

纱夏发现她在苦闷地眨着眼睛适应掉进去的阳光，等南反应过来以后，那双琥珀色的双瞳已经和她隔得太近，南甚至能看清汗水正沿着纱夏的眉根危险地划了一道。

奇怪……南忍不住想，为什么会这样呢，哪怕在分化成alpha的纱夏变得稍微讨人厌了一点……她的脸颊上也还是有那些细细的绒毛，这让她看起来显得稚嫩，总叫南不自觉地放松警惕。

她想摸一摸纱夏，又拼命忍住想要后退一步的心虚，只好无助地站在原地，一时间忘了避开对方来捏她脸蛋的小动作。

纱夏温热的指腹从她的下巴蹭过去——她几时在她面前表现得像傻瓜那样呆呆愣愣的——南慌乱的视线恰巧凝固在alpha鼻梁上稍微隆起的驼峰上。

她心里责怪自己面上那抹迟迟不退的温热，又认为此刻应该找从来不懂得收敛信息素的alpha的麻烦。

过了一会，也许是察觉到她们相顾无言，或者说含情脉脉注视着对方的场面有些不妙，南轻轻咳嗽了一声，尴尬地别过脸去。

“我只是想帮你……”她垂下与纱夏平行的视线：“检查一下……”

在这个句子结尾的刹那，南后知后觉地发现纱夏已经为她的行李捆上了死结。

什么啊……南勉强补完她蹩脚的理由，她努力无视着笑眯眯的哥哥，腹诽着自己一时冲动而胡乱拼在一起的无效回答。

估计对方也认为没有多此一举的必要了。

眼前这堆摞得乱七八糟的包裹就是她的全部行囊：像用积木垒成的小小城堡面临着再度坍塌的风险，恐怕一丁点重建的意图都能让纱夏的心血毁于一旦。

终于，仿佛是不舍得再要南为难下去，纱夏善解人意地放过了她。

“我已经检查过了。”她肯定地说，漫不经心地用脚踢开散落在地上的碎片。

“没什么落下的东西。”

南点头的时候，纱夏黑漆漆的影子跟班渐渐挪到她跟前。

她忽然发觉纱夏今天好像格外不一样，alpha穿得很乖，左胸前的口袋塞着一块手帕。

如果忽略被汗水打湿的两鬓的话，纱夏头发其实也服服帖帖地梳得整齐。

“小南。”

阳光从高处流泻到alpha纯白的衣领上，接着又淌过她那颗圆形的纽扣。由于熨得笔挺的袖管被纱夏卷起来了一小节，她的胳膊露在外面，有一股被阳光烘得暖乎乎的皂香从小小的缝隙里漏了出来。

纱夏要独享一段她从未知晓的人生了……南终于回过神来，她不是真心要她来帮忙的，她只是为了向她告别，才争取了这段来之不易的独处。 

哥哥的声音顿了顿，但也没有给南自白的时间。

“你会来看我吗？”

南一下觉得自己曾经对Morgane的斤斤计较也是件很可笑的事，现在想来，她们都是一样的。

巴黎很快就要将她的哥哥夺走了。

她必须和只在大人们的谈话中听说过的塞纳河分享她、和沾了铜臭味的法郎分享她，也和其他美丽的omega分享她。

她几乎没有胜算。

可她为什么还会为纱夏感到高兴呢，南茫然地想，是因为她和alpha不分彼此地怨恨着这个庄园吗？

但并不是这样的，南没有她所说的那样讨厌这里，要是纱夏不走的话，她甚至可以爱父亲身上的酒气。

omega有她衡量这一切的幼稚方法，数字太浅薄了，哪怕是“十年”这段沉甸甸的距离也不能度量时光的宝贵，但那些被刻在树干上、用来记录她们身高差的小小伤痕可以，见证了她们每场秘密探险的兔子洞可以，每一片恰巧坠落在她头顶的叶子也可以。

说些什么吧，南低下脑袋，一个劲地盯着纱夏的皮鞋看，说不舍得她走……

她真的要第一次度过没有纱夏在的初秋了，南的心惶惶然地沉了下去，这一定会很难熬的。

可就像她从没有在害怕梦魇出现过的夜晚乞求纱夏留下的那样，即便是到了这个时刻，南也还是选择了沉默。

清晨的太阳在濒临地中海的盆地仍然毒烈——她不止一次和哥哥坐着小轿车穿越那些高低整齐的平原，南不需要亲身用双眼目睹也能想象离庄园不远的谷地和原野——袅袅的雾霭即将被夏季拥有穿透一切力量的温度燃尽。

她想纱夏的耐心可能也到这里为止了。

这个世界上并没有谁愿意等她这么久的。

“如果……”南轻轻说：“你想的话。”

“其实也没有多远的……地图上也画在一起，对吧，”纱夏想安慰南，却感觉自己干燥的手心渐渐变得湿润：“每天都有去巴黎的火车，你可以叫Didier送你去镇上。”

果然还是不习惯这样对着南刻意偏过去的侧脸，纱夏想，她是第一次在妹妹面前感到手足无措，可除了继续空着脑袋聊起这些干巴巴的家常以外：“不过万圣节以后就是冬天了，可能会下雪，”她也别无他法：“不怎么……”

“好，”南温驯地打断她：“我知道了。”

纱夏想将手搭在她的肩膀上，但南躲开了。

她知道妹妹在不开心，可她不想深究原因。

“那……”纱夏很快就想到了另一个话题，她尽量让自己的语气听起来明快些：“小南有什么想要的吗？“

南忽然抬起的、像黑曜石一样的眼睛里燃烧着的某种情绪烫伤了纱夏，她呼吸的节奏被迫错开一拍。

“怎么？”纱夏很快鼓起勇气，她在嘴角边扯出一个不怎么真心的笑：“想到什么了？”

南的声音小得几乎听不见，所以纱夏需要努力地读她的唇语——真是太糟糕了，她从未这样仔细地盯着南的嘴唇看过，她和南近到能数清楚彼此睫毛的地步。

不……也许数不清了。omega呼出来的热气浅浅地拍在纱夏的下巴上，她张开的唇瓣鲜艳欲滴。

“什么都可以吗？”

到这个时候，纱夏才发现南上唇的那颗小痣漂亮得令她害怕，它仿佛一个长在苹果上的小小蛀虫。

这只虫子一路钻进她的小腹，将她的胃都咬出了一个洞。

南是她的亲妹妹，纱夏难堪地活动了一下自己几乎陷入僵硬的肩膀。

她竟然不敢再多看那张美丽的脸一眼。

“什么都可以吗？”南不依不饶地又问了一遍。

她没有变，还是个任性的孩子——纱夏一愣，南的固执突兀地浇灭了她心中的不甘和后悔。  
只不过是个任性又内向的孩子而已，纱夏想，打从她们第一次相遇起，她就知道南的性子了。

纱夏想起南小时候的样子，那些画面让从她心脏分流出来的血液一下子冷却了，仿佛她因为南动心的那个灵魂并不应该存在在这副死气沉沉的躯体里。

妹妹来到她身边的那天仿佛还历历在目，而纱夏无论如何也不会忘记那天，哪怕是死了也不会。

初来乍到的女孩拥有一对像小鹿那样清澈的双眼——她选择藏在父亲的身后，站得远远的目的究竟是什么呢？

好像是在观察她，又好像只是单纯地怕她，纱夏等了很久很久，她才怯生生地叫了她一声。

南曾执拗地不和她亲近，但纱夏并未让她得偿所愿。

“如果能在商店的橱窗里看到，我就让人寄给你，”她重新将理智握在手里，残忍地无视了南发红的眼圈：“你知道的，巴黎那边有很多我们这里买不到的东西。”

南只是静静地看着她。

“是吗？”她喃喃道，那种令纱夏喉头发紧的眼神出现了短短的一瞬，紧接着便消失了，好像只是发生在纱夏身上又十足逼真的幻觉。

“嗯。”纱夏说，她冷酷地将手插在口袋里：“是的。”

南果真不再看她了，纱夏知道她早就发现她在撒谎——她早已无法向她保证任何事了——可omega还是温驯地垂下头，似乎是真的在思考那份来自巴黎的礼物。

没有办法，敏感心细的人太难哄了。

“我没有特别想要的。”南低低敛着她柳叶一样细韧的眉毛：“现在这样就好了。”

纱夏知道她说的是假话，她本来想说会给南写信的，可从里屋开始响起，又突然向空旷之地延展的脚步声将纱夏的保证淹没了。

“南姐姐……”站得更靠近出口的南先被Noé看见，不过很快，当Noé发现还有一个比他辈分更大的alpha在场时，他立马噤了声，白净的脸一下涨红了：“嗨，纱夏，你也在……早上好。”

纱夏没注意到自己的眉毛皱起来了，她严肃地打量着Noé，又想起南还在她身边。

“早安。”她朝他点头，南心不在焉地保持着沉默，而作为她的长兄，纱夏没有提醒她应该遵守的礼节，于是Noé一直等待的、属于南姐姐的那句温柔早安便迟迟不来。

年幼的alpha像是一头被丢脸羞愧冲昏头脑的小马驹，他绞尽脑汁地寻找着话题，眼尖地发现了看上去似乎有些违和的玻璃碎片与掉在地上的糖渍果干。

“这是什么？” Noé问，又自己给出答案：“啊，是无花果。”

他连忙抓住这根救命稻草：“医生不让我吃这些，说是会长蛀牙。”

“如果不刷牙就会长蛀牙，”纱夏似笑非笑地看着他：“Noé不爱刷牙吗？”

“我……”意识到回答这个问题很蠢，Noé及时刹住了话头。

在心仪的omega面前露窘让Noé感到不快——他嘟嘟囔囔地好像要反驳，却仍然不敢顶嘴：“大伯要我来找你们去吃早餐，”说着，他抬起了手腕，瞄了一眼银色的金属表盘，意有所指地望向纱夏：“待会儿就该出发了。” 

“好。”纱夏对Noé抱着一半敌意和一半将她从水深火热中解救出来的感谢。

她转过身，还是试着牵起了南的手。

南的手一直都这样凉吗？纱夏居然想不起来了。

“走吧，我们去吃饭。”

“纱夏……”一直没说话的南终于开口了，omega和方才那个还有余力同她斗气的样子判若两人——南在发抖，纱夏清楚地看到她的嘴唇嗫嚅了两下：“我……”

纱夏知道她要说什么。

她终于狠下心不再和南对视，她不能留下来，她等了好多年才等到这天——出于这种残忍的原则，哪怕是对南也不能心软，她不能仅仅因为南爱她就退缩——可这难道还不够吗？难道南的爱情一文不值吗？

纱夏觉得悲哀，为了阻止妹妹毁掉她这一切，她甚至要拿她精于世故的丑恶嘴脸对着她。

“我会给你写信的……每天都写。”

上帝不分你我地将诅咒降在她们身上，而她却自私地留下南独自面对审判。

“我保证。”

纱夏用力捏着她的手，她感到南在渐渐失去力气。

她简直是她最糟糕的家人了，纱夏绝望地想，甚至比父亲还要糟糕。

*

纱夏走的时候，南没有走近那辆载着她的四轮轿车，父亲要送哥哥去火车站，他们只开一辆车，没有给南坐的位置了。

这是一个平静的上午，Morgane已经回房打点起她的裁缝活计、厨师们准备收下佃户送来的蔬菜和野鸡好准备午饭，南的小提琴老师也用老式电话拨到了家里来，提醒她两点半还要去上课。

纱夏的离别就这样悄无声息地落下了帷幕，除了南为了这场伤心的分手偷偷躲起来哭了一场以外，没有什么值得提起的新鲜事。

为了弥补同类的遗憾再次发生，南下了决心，她在暗地里希望平原地区出现点什么风波，那么她就会把所有稀奇古怪的传闻都记下来——作为她每次都认真倾听纱夏的回礼，纱夏没有理由中途冷着脸走掉。

等哥哥回家的时候，南要把它们一一不落地讲给她听。

她抱着这样的幻想，只等来了连气温都没怎么变化的无数个晴天。

南仍然日复一日地在这里生活，仍然戴着她华丽的耳饰参加那些乏善可陈的舞会。

她在舞池里旋转的时候，偶尔期盼着自己下一秒能落进那个坏蛋怀里——她总是把西服穿得笔挺好看，在乐队演奏华尔兹的时候凑到她耳边轻浮地吹一声口哨。

纱夏会不会真的出现在她身边——为了带她走，为了拯救她，无论和纱夏去到哪里都好。

可是童话是不会成真的，午夜一过，南就要坐着她的南瓜车回家。

她比灰姑娘幸福很多，上天不仅没有没收她的水晶鞋，还给了她一座大大的房子、一个有名有望的姓氏。

南不常去纱夏的房间，尽管哥哥还有些衣服没带走，但那间房对她而言没有特别的意义了，因为每天都清扫卫生的仆人将纱夏生活过的痕迹也当作垃圾处理干净了，alpha之前用来装画具和素描的那个红木小盒子也不知从何时起不翼而飞了。

同样不翼而飞的还有纱夏和她约定好的信件，邮车每个星期开来一次，可南从没等到过alpha的任何消息，有的时候南甚至怀疑纱夏是不是遭遇了什么不测，她的心为此竟然感到了一点隐秘的快乐——这样的话，纱夏就是她一个人的了——不过南很快会因为这种想法陷入自责。

她其实对纱夏的消失早有心理准备：她去到一个新地方，总有大大小小的事要处理。

南不愿意为纱夏带来麻烦，她也不给她写信，哪怕她真的想她想得不得了。

在这些无聊的乏味琐事里，唯一让南有些意外的反而是Noé，在纱夏离开勃艮第以后，堂弟来她家的次数变得频繁了很多，南后来才知道他没有长久地留在巴黎——八月一结束，他就回到勃艮第了。

原来上次Noé跟着纱夏去巴黎，只不过是为了快活地享受他难得空闲的夏日而已。

Noé给南带了在圣荣耀街买的牛奶巧克力，但它们在路上可惜地被高温融化了一点，南吃到了好几个形状都变得怪模怪样的糖果。

她压抑着好奇心，旁侧敲击地问他关于纱夏的事，但Noé好像不怎么清楚，只对着她茫然地摇摇头，说巧克力是他自己买的，和纱夏无关。

父亲并不阻拦Noé的拜访，可能因为这个心如冰霜的男人忽然在异乡开了窍，弄明白有血缘关系的亲人的重要了。

而且不知道是不是错觉，南总觉得他对她不如从前严厉，父亲之前和南说好的未婚夫也迟迟没被提上日程，南将计就计地刻意避开婚姻的话题，平安无事地捱到了感恩节的到来。

变故发生在团圆的日子那天。

Noé和叔叔也来家里做客了，Noé比他的爸爸先到一点点，往常的感恩节他们也从不缺席，所以南并不感到奇怪。

他们一起吃了火鸡，哉川叔叔也在饭后唱了一支江户时代流传下来的民谣，这些固定节目南习以为常。

和曾经有所区别的，是之前为纱夏设的餐席现在被拱手让给了堂弟。

可能是这个节日不同寻常，又或者是邮车出发得太过凑巧，纱夏的信正好就在今天抵达了举办晚宴的餐桌上。

虽然那并不是单单寄给她的，但当父亲将邮戳的火漆撕开的时候，南的心还是无可救药地揪紧了。

纱夏在巴黎过得很好，其中包括了“睡得很好”、“吃得很好”、“玩得很好”等等一系列的废话——但除了父亲念信时生硬刻板的腔调让南有些提不起精神之外，一切都很合她心意，她迫切地想知道纱夏的近况，对这封写得规规矩矩的信依然也保持着高昂的兴致——alpha提到了她的生活，如今的她甚至已经开始分管父亲在巴黎设的商会了。

真的吗？南努力地想象纱夏一本正经的样子，但是不怎么成功。

她还和当地的贵族处得不错，父亲很满意， 然而，能让这位挑剔的老勋爵满意的并不仅仅限于纱夏的商业头脑，当然还有其他的。

“她订婚了？”

Noé最先接过话茬，他礼貌地向大伯要来了那封信件，然后接在手里慢慢读起来。

“这可真是个好消息。”

他转过头，南在这时真希望他那道如炬的视线从自己身上移开。

“南姐姐，你看。”

南只匆匆瞥了一眼。

在此之前，这封全是由法文写的、对语法运用熟练到宛若是本地人的信还让让南有一点侥幸心理。

也许是寄错了，南荒唐地安慰自己，也许有个和纱夏一模一样的贵族，他也是从勃艮第出发，而且现在正在巴黎混得风生水起呢。

可她所有的侥幸心都被摧毁了——被父亲也认识那位未婚妻的事实摧毁，被那些她熟悉的工整的字迹摧毁，给她致命一击的，还是纱夏在结尾特意写给她的问好。

Noé一家在晚饭后便礼貌地向他们告别，南仿佛突然被不详的厄运攥住了，她在夜里突然开始发烧，这次她烧得很厉害，哪怕是一向镇定的家庭医生在看到接近四十一度的高温也吓了一跳。

担心后遗症留下的风险，父亲终于准她吃抗生素了，在服下了两片阿莫西林和快二十毫升的百服宁以后，南久违地睡了一个好觉。

她果不其然回到了她第一次触碰纱夏的夜晚，这次她没有犹豫就唤醒了她——用深吻和爱抚。

南在用牙齿抵着纱夏颤抖的腿根时，恍然间生出某种能轻易咬破她脆弱的血管、向里面注入信息素的错觉——梦境的温度和触感真实得吓人，仿佛这一切只是发生在昨天。

好在烧还是在第四天时有惊无险地退了，可南睡得太久，苏醒时脑子也一片混混沌沌的，找不准焦点。

真该付出全部代价让纱夏留下的，南躺在床上悄悄想，哪怕是死亡也不能阻止她们在一起。

她想起来喝口水缓了缓以后勉强有了活动的力气——又宛若是和远在巴黎的人心有灵犀似的——南刚一披好大衣就发现了在墙角边倚着的棕色箱子。

她用昏迷前仅剩的那段记忆想起藤野管家曾说过的话，好像除了信件以外，纱夏还从巴黎寄来了写着她名字的包裹。

弓弦柔韧，琴把牢固，琴身上的油漆还有一点点刺鼻的气味——南用剪刀将胶带拆开以后以为自己看错了，她不敢置信地用双手将它捧起来——这真的是一把很漂亮的小提琴。

它和被父亲弄坏的那把琴几乎一模一样。

她在大病初愈的恍惚里有些分不清虚与实的交界，宝贵之物的失而复得没有替可怜的omega送来喜悦——南曾经是多么希望能有一把这么漂亮的琴啊，可她从未想过，这个愿望得以实现的代价竟然如此高昂。

她丢掉纱夏才能换来它。

南小心翼翼地触摸它，甚至感觉自己好像也在这样触摸纱夏。

她哭了，眼泪覆盖了她的脸、扑簌簌地掉个没停，南想用手去擦，又在半路停住，她怕弄脏了这把琴，于是温暖的水渍渐渐将她柔软的衣襟全部染湿了。

纱夏搞错了一件事，南想，她根本无法让这把琴发出声音——这是她专业生涯上的耻辱之一——只要看见它，她就会想起纱夏，想起她哥哥多情的眼睛和她娇妍的嘴唇、想起纱夏的未婚妻，也想起纱夏未来即将到来的婚礼。

心痛让她连拉响这把琴的力气都没有了。

南将纱夏的礼物束之高阁，再也没有拿出来过，但她对她的爱并未因此封存，反而矛盾地一天比一天深切——这种爱冲破了界限，以至于在面对Noé赤诚的表白时，南也没有马上拒绝。

她心软的理由，仅仅只是因为当Noé侧过脸对着她、又将眼睛闭上的时候，实在是像极了纱夏。

他颤抖的长睫毛和高挺的鼻子在将沉未沉的夕阳中成为了一场永恒的迷梦。

Noé让她重新看见了纱夏，即便她很快就会在他睁开眼睛、再次让那抹绿色发出光亮的瞬间醒来，但这就够了。

南无法残忍地对待他。

“你伯伯不会同意的，你父亲也是。”她能想到最不伤人的理由也只是这个，况且Noé很关心她，如果将他也彻底推开的话，那样她的身旁就一个人都没有了。

对方将南的寄情当成了半推半就的默许，他常常在到访的时候给南带礼物，有的时候是一只翠鸟身上的羽毛，有的时候是从美洲人那里买来的捕梦网，他的殷勤——还有他一直被蒙在鼓里的那个原因帮着他讨到了南的温柔。

后来他确实得偿所愿地吻了南一次，而omega没有躲开。

这也被天真的alpha看作是两情相悦，在Noé享受这次成功偷袭的幸福时，他完全忘记了方才对南说的提议，满脑子只剩下嘴唇碰到南柔软脸颊的感觉和她身体的香味了。

“真的可以吗？”南红着脸小声地问他，Noé才回过神。

南笑起来的时候总会脸红，她很少笑，可无论笑还是不笑，南都是这个世界上最美的omega。

他心旌飘曳，忍不住又和南坐得近了一点。

“可以，”Noé郑重地点头：“我去和大伯说一声。”

Noé停下了，仔细地看着南，她清丽的面颊被垂落至肩头的黑发衬得楚楚动人，以至于他情不自禁地用手指去卷她的长发：“南会很适合巴黎的。”

他现在已经能很大胆地叫她的名字了。

Noé心旌飘曳，他支起身子，凑过去和她耳语。

“我一定会让他答应的。”

Noé说到做到了，正如南之前感觉到的那样，父亲对她不如曾经严厉了，在面对侄子的提议时，他甚至连眼睛都没眨一下，就轻易地允许南和Noé一起去巴黎。

但此行除了是她和纱夏的重逢，同样也是哉川叔叔对Noé的一场考验：他的弟弟要去巴黎和那些珠宝客人们周旋了。

哉川叔叔托父亲为Noé准备一个可靠的仆人，作为管家的藤野先生便自觉地收拾好了行囊，他们一起坐着Didier司机的车到了火车站。

这里确实离家不远，只不过火车开动的时刻已经是傍晚，不像纱夏临走时说的那样，南要等到明天才能到巴黎。

这还是南第一次坐电动火车，她和Noé两人单独睡豪华车厢，藤野先生则在普通卧铺休息，南觉得久违的旅途令她感到很新奇，但Noé却不怎么提得起兴致，只一个劲地保护着那些闪闪发光的宝石，一上来就把他的那个小箱子压在枕头底下。

Noé的理由是圣诞节临近，说不定有什么流浪汉虎视眈眈地盯着他的财宝呢。

南想他们在的车厢明明上了锁，别人也进不来，Noé这副疑神疑鬼的傻相木讷得有些好笑——要是纱夏在这里的话，肯定不会是这样的。

她会用手指在结了雾的车窗上给她画画，又或者是写两个日文名字，一个是“南”，一个是“纱夏”，同样的趣味，南却不能和眼前这位连日语名字都没有的弟弟分享。

有卧铺的火车往往开得很慢，在他们离开勃艮第的边境时，车里的灯已经熄灭了。

南现在终于知道为什么Noé怏怏不乐了，明明已经互道晚安，但有一阵没一阵的耳鸣还是害得南失眠，无论怎么吞口水，在经过下一个山洞时，她的耳朵又会重新开始堵塞，但这一次，当声音重新涌入她的耳道时，南听得很真切——离她几万英尺的天空落下了雾蒙蒙的水珠。

如果没记错的话，这应该只是纱夏走之后的第二个雨天。

“Noé，”南轻轻地问：“你睡了吗？”

对面的床铺上传来了悉悉索索的声音，那人好像从被子里探出了脑袋。

“没有。”

他很乖，真的回答她了，如果是Noé问她的话，南会装睡的。

弟弟面对她的样子，让南忽然想起了她面对着纱夏的样子。

她感觉自己的心正安静地被隆隆行驶着的列车碾成齑粉——南终于投降了，她渐渐地靠近他，在从一片黑暗陷入另一片黑暗的那一瞬间，南第一次主动亲吻了Noé的侧脸。

这个吻就像羽毛一样悄无声息地落了地，一如她那句无人听见也无人回应，最后却只能可惜地消逝在隧道之中的呓语。


	6. Le Secret/秘密

为了将仅仅只有两百公里的旅途硬生生填满整个夜晚，列车一路朝着西边前行，驶进了中部最大的河谷。

靠着电气驱动的动力火车安稳地在蔓延的水雾里穿梭，消失的车厢又会渐渐地在下一段椰油灯映照着的轨道上显现，不再被履带包裹的车轮在干枯的草皮上碾压出一道一道呜咽的泣声。

黑漆漆的铁方块安静地排成首尾相接的锁链，宛若是将旅客们当作幽灵似地关押着。

火车陷入长眠，只有在列车抵达停靠站台时，寂静的夜晚才会因为那些睡眼惺忪又不慎跌跤的可怜虫重回热闹。

汽笛的鸣叫被浓厚的黑暗吞噬了，要在奥尔良下车的人最为辛苦，为了不让睡意沉沉坠下，他们几乎都提心吊胆地拴着眼皮，还要为用搬运行李的噪音惊扰那些无辜的异乡人而感到抱歉。

不过也有部分旅客自愿保持清醒，在这群夜猫子里，占比最多的是血气方刚的青年人，他们赶着去巴黎的圣诞集市做些零工补贴家用，因为出远门而兴奋得睡不着觉。

大孩子三两成群地作伴，待在车厢交界的位置附近，又伴着新刷的油漆气味点燃根用几分钱就能买到廉价烟草。

跳动的火星在黑暗里忽闪忽暗地明灭不止，他们默默地凝视着唯一的那扇小窗，偶尔会交头接耳地说上几句话。

有时那景象是一闪而过的建筑群落，但更多时候，他们都在一成不变的原野上疾驰。

天空将璀璨的星辉与月光接在绵密的洁白云朵里，雨一刻也没停地从那些棉花般的洞眼中掉落，好像要淹没巴黎的后半夜那样倾泻而下。

可南并不是因此而醒来的。

无论是嘈杂又微弱的人声，还是涓涓水流汇聚成一条小河的噪音——它们虽然气势汹汹地从四面八方涌向上锁的豪华车厢，最终却在识趣地在入口处止步，只是轻轻地叩响了门扉而已。

入侵性极强的信息素像停留在她胸口的粗糙触觉一样滚烫，南恍惚地睁开了眼睛。

她还没弄明白自己入睡前贴在腺体上的抑制贴为何会不翼而飞，就感受到另一份压在身体上的重量。

是Noé。

他的气味在alpha之中也独树一帜，南后知后觉地害怕起来，可还未消散的睡意和快速从尾椎骨升起的燥热阻碍了她的呼救。

她胸前的扣子被解开了，南没来得及看清对方的表情，那只灵活的手已经挤进了她薄薄内衣的空隙里。

“Noé…”南挣扎着要坐起来，可她一点力气也使不上，Noé正以情人间调情的姿态亲吻她的脸颊——抛弃那些无用礼节和繁琐仪式，不再以吻手礼作为他爱她的遮羞布，情欲的温度借由相贴的裸露肌肤传递到她体内。

“刚刚就想说了，姐姐……”

Noé一改开场时粗鲁的动作，细碎的吻落向南的耳垂。

他很温柔地用舌头去顶弄她什么都没戴的耳洞，omega倔强地扭过头去，她沉默地忍耐着他为她带来的痛苦，但Noé知道她很快就会受不了了，他适应了黑暗的双眼将她羞怯的媚态看得清清楚楚。

“我送你一对耳钉好不好？”Noé低低的呢喃和浅尝即止的吻落在南的侧颈：“最漂亮的……”

“不要这样…”南从嗓子里挤出一声艰难的求饶。

她蜷在他的怀里发颤，那对黑珍珠一样的眸子湿漉漉得像是从大海里捞出来的。

被逼上绝路的姐姐看上去那么可爱——她的啜泣和不停涌出来诱惑他的信息素令Noé快乐得胆战心惊。

名井南是他自愿去那个讨厌大伯家的唯一理由。

Noé不止一次暗自抱怨过南过于乖顺的性子：拒绝和他在舞会结束以后共度一段难忘的时光，拒绝周末一起去城里看电影的约会，拒绝去参观他收集的汽车模型，她大部分时间都和她的小提琴呆在一起，可那有什么好玩的？

Alpha的脾性算不上好，但在意识到自己无端冒出的怨气很快会在见到南的那一刻消失殆尽时，Noé就下定决心要把她追到手。

怎么会有如此美丽的人？哪怕占领着那段不可逾越的距离也能轻易煽动他心跳的南——如果他们不做点什么更好玩的事，实在浪费了她生得这样漂亮的脸蛋。

他想明白了上天为何会赐予南omega的身份，他神圣得宛若不属于这个凡俗世界的姐姐，如果也会自愿张开腿躺在他身下挨操的话，那该是一幅多么美妙的场面——所以Noé才为她的生涩感到诧异，他以为南早就和纱夏做过爱了，毕竟她看上去是那样爱她的亲生哥哥。

Noé深谙名利场的残酷法则，背负罪孽的刺激才是让人心甘情愿向另一人的臣服的理由。

对南这样容易动摇的omega来说，没什么筹码比一场酣畅淋漓的交欢更有吸引力了——除了性爱，Noé想不出能让她对凑崎纱夏如此忠诚的理由。

那个善讨人欢心的alpha总会轻易地夺走其他人的目光，Noé不止一次在舞会上撞见她亲昵地搂着那夜最美丽的omega，他恨她向他投来的微笑，恨她玫瑰色双唇间洁白的牙齿，恨她那对多情的眼睛，可现在他又觉得纱夏没有他想象中的坏，毕竟她没有对南下手。

想必在她敏锐的妹妹面前戴着面具而活会是件很辛苦的事。

不过Noé可以理解纱夏，谁又舍得让南这么快变成一个真正的女人呢？

他想起了南主动献给他的吻，不禁为纱夏感到可惜，但只是短短一瞬而已，Noé浑身上下都在发烫，掌心湿得尤其厉害，潮热的汗水有可能来自他的性欲，也有可能来自南。

他再也忍不住了，顺势动了动早就覆在南身体上的那只手，她忍着没有叫出声，在他怀里轻轻扭了两下，想以此躲避过分的侵犯，可Noé绝不会让她得逞。

他无耻地摊开五指，将她娇软的乳房轻柔地裹在掌心里。

“我不要…”南条件反射地将手搭在他肩膀上：“拿出去……”

失去力气的猎物怎么斗得过天生的捕手。

Noé很有耐心和计谋，他等着南像小猫那样张着粉扑扑的肉垫、再用爪子去挠他，只要她往左边扑过去，他就朝着右躲，等南笨拙地反应过来以后，他又已经灵活地绕向了左边。

Noé把南逗得晕晕乎乎，也让她舒服得飘飘欲仙，他一下轻一下重地揉着她白花花的胸肉，轻而易举地卸下了南的武器与防备。

她迷茫地看他，呼吸渐渐被alpha的节奏搅得七零八落，一副纯真的无辜模样好像是要任他宰割似的。

见她反抗的势头弱了，Noé顺势拨开她的蕾丝内衣，这激起了南的叛逆，她像是被踩着了尾巴的小猫咪，浑身的毛一下全都竖了起来，瓷白的小脸也烧得通红。

南下意识地交叉着双手抱在胸前，泪珠可怜兮兮地挂在她被染成绯色的眼尾，那颗小巧的黑痣好像要从她晶亮微翘的上唇滑落下来。

“Noé…不要看……”她带着哭腔乞求他，希望Noé能大发慈悲地放她一马：“我们不能……”

“没关系，不会有人知道的……”他放低了声音，轻柔地和南十指交握，顺势拨开了她的手：“除了你和我。”

事到如今，南才隐隐约约地记起他的习惯，就算纱夏不是今年才离开她，就算Noé没有赶上那次机会和纱夏在同一时间去巴黎，他的每个夏日假期都也过得有滋有味。

alpha的消遣乐子大概会是什么，南已经猜出来了，可揭开他真面目的时机太迟，Noé的床上技巧精湛得像是个风月场的老手，南从不知道alpha有这么危险——哪怕她就在纱夏的身边长大——他温柔又粗鲁地磨蹭着她慢慢翘起来的乳尖，南被刺激得闷哼一声，难耐地扬起了脖子。

“姐姐……”他对她的反应很满意，南真的比他玩过的所有omega都要敏感。

为了哄她开心，Noé凑近了嗅闻南甜丝丝的体香：“难道不喜欢我这样对你吗？”

他的气息换来了南的轻颤，omega的宽容默许着Noé变得大胆又直白。

“想要被亲亲看吗？”

Noé知道她的逆来顺受，他根本没有等到南的回答，只顽固地将脑袋埋进她散发着馨香的双乳之间。

南浑身都战栗起来，她挣扎着想逃开，可没有地方让她躲，Noé不顾南的哀怨与尊严，毫不留情地挡住了她的去路。

“不要……不要……嗯……”她乱七八糟地向发情的alpha讨饶，可Noé低下脑袋，将她充血发胀的小奶头含在嘴里，从胸前蔓延的细小电流一瞬间涌向她的四肢百骸，她哼出声娇气的鼻音，含着眼泪摇头，身体却瘫软下去。

有经验的alpha心神领会，他更加用力来吮吸她的乳珠，南被他吻得浑身发软，受不了地向前挺了挺腰，她苦闷地微蹙着细韧的弯眉，迷迷糊糊地抱住了他的脑袋，不知是想推开他，还是将他压向自己。

意识正在消散，陌生的快感占据了南的身体，alpha新奇的触碰像一簇热烈的火焰，将她抵抗的决心燃烧得再不剩几分。

再睁开眼睛时，Noé已经和她隔得很近，她捧着他的脸，懵懂地感受着和纱夏几乎同样锋利和高挺的鼻梁。

那双漆黑如墨的双瞳里，第一次倒映出了能让Noé晃神的深情。

“南……”他喃喃道，偏过头和她接吻。

她哭了，Noé在南的嘴唇上尝到了咸咸的湿意，他必须止住她的眼泪。

通常来讲，这种绅士的风度就是喂饱南贪吃的小穴，Noé一边扣着她的后脑勺、不依不饶地缠着她柔软的红舌，一边去解他的裤腰带。

皮带的锁扣很快就弹开了，在Noé忙着脱裤子而暂时离开南的短短几秒里，清脆的声音在逐渐升温的车厢里回荡，先是撞到装了床铺的铁栏杆，接着撞到紧闭的车窗玻璃，然后又撞到消过毒的白色枕套，最终撞进了南的耳朵。

如此轻佻的调情竟让她无法自拔，南绝望地想，Noé的口水还黏糊糊地沾在她的嘴唇上。

她泪眼朦胧地看着Noé，alpha结实的小腿已经从裤子里挣出来，黑色的三角内裤也被那根直挺挺的性器撑得鼓鼓涨涨的。

衣料摩擦的响动像很多只肥胖的蠕虫朝她爬行的声音，南的胃里突然泛起一阵难以克制的恶心。

他要强奸她了。

这个可怖的念头在关键时刻与她的欲望搏斗起来，在Noé闭着眼睛吻她，又不知好歹地将手伸向她的双腿之间时，她终于挣脱了她无妄的梦魇。

南用了所有力气，仿佛要把他的肉啃下来一样——她恶狠狠地咬了Noé柔软的唇瓣一口。

腥甜的鲜血和唾液同时涌向她干得发疼的喉咙眼，毫无防备的alpha吃痛地吸了口气。

趁着他们分离的这一瞬间，南果断地用膝盖撞向他的裆部之间，Noé没来得及挡，他惨叫一声，直接从床上滚了下去。

南颤颤巍巍地伸出手，她在哭，哆哆嗦嗦地摸索她削苹果时用的那把小刀，可四角方桌上搁的东西实在是太多，南叮铃咣铛地碰倒一地，才在玻璃反光的映照下看见那个形状规整的利器。

Noé后知后觉地努力站起身，但南已经握住了的刀柄。

“别碰我。”

她哑着嗓子威胁自己的弟弟。

也许是意识到她被弄得乱七八糟的衣服会减弱这份气势，南收拢了盖在身上的被子，遮住了遍布吻痕的胸口。

“南……”Noé想辩解：“我不是……”

他挣扎想要表现出自己的善意，但眼泪覆盖了南的脸，她看不清Noé的动作，小腹翻滚的欲望不停提醒她Noé的原本意图，恐惧逼迫着她拔开刀鞘。

纱夏曾告诉过她要朝着猎物的要害狠狠刺下去。

那时她跟着父亲和他的朋友们呆在猎场里漫无目的地游荡，纱夏凭借着先前狩猎的经验成了南的老师：面对棕熊时要刺眼睛，险遇毒蛇时又要干脆敲打埋在蛇身七寸附近的心脏，可她从没有真正杀死过这些可怕的猎物——就算有，也被大人们开枪解决了。

为了避免将屠杀的厄运带进森林的更深处，南会刻意避免着与乖乖舔舐她掌心的梅花鹿相遇，所以父亲总是数落她胆子太小，在所有的alpha里面，也只有纱夏愿意把她们活捉回来的白兔偷偷放跑。

妖冶的颜色翩然地绽放开，像是被剥夺了凋零花期的玫瑰——它们扎根于南的身体，野蛮地生长起来——Noé被吓住了，他停下脚步，双手僵硬地垂在身体两侧，怔怔地看着殷红的鲜血从她抹过刀刃的手掌淌下，再无声地落在洁白的被单上。

“不要过来。”南冷漠地宣判了他无果的求爱：“如果你不想让你父亲知道这件事的话。”

Noé妥协了，他倒退着迈开步子，又变回在她面前那个唯唯诺诺的弟弟。

“好…”他忙不迭地答应她，连裤子也没来得及捡：“你先把刀放下。”

南没有理睬Noé。

被割开的伤口还在往外渗着血，那个菱形的裂口火烈烈地灼烧着她泛起剧痛的皮肤。

南从没有哪一刻要比现在更恨自己的软弱。

她是多么自私啊，明知自己会因为寂寞和Noé纠缠在一起，却还是天真地期盼着这场旅行能成为她与纱夏重新的开始。

雨仍旧下个不停，这是除了他们的呼吸声之外唯一鲜活的生机。

“回你的床上去。”她平静地说：“不许把头转过来。”

*  
从五点起就有厨师陆续进入的车厢热闹起来。

巴黎近在眼前。

藤野寺不想再吃太油腻的熟食，他用排队的时间稍微思考了一下，最后忽略了香气腾腾的烤牛肉，用几角法郎换到两个表皮焦脆的短法棍。

这里免费提供黄油，藤野拿了一盒蒜香莳萝的——不管来到法国多久，他还是不喜欢没什么滋味的乳制品，可能是他年纪太大，又在东京吃惯了两面都要抹好盐巴的青花鱼，味觉也难得再调整过来。

豪华车厢有列车员的送餐服务，藤野不需要担心小姐会饿肚子，他离开餐车时依习惯翻了翻手腕，迅速地望了一眼表盘，决定再等一个小时就去提醒他们准备下车。

昨天夜里不停地下雨，暖气开得又不足，他没怎么睡好，在半梦半醒之间还感觉有老鼠叽叽喳喳地密谋着什么传播细菌的阴谋，这一切经历对于年过半百且患有风湿的老人算得上煎熬，他度过了一个相当糟糕的夜晚。

趁着天还没有完全亮的功夫，藤野打算在吃完早餐以后稍微小寐一下，毕竟他还需要打点小姐这几天在巴黎的起居，等抵达了目的地，估计更没什么机会休息了。

车厢被天然加湿器烘出一股暖乎乎的尿骚味，藤野手上拿着被用纸巾包好的面包，他不敢惊动那些还在打鼾的人，小心地穿过只有些微光线无法逃逸的卧铺车厢。

也有像他一样已经洗漱完毕准备去用餐的旅客，在旁观了数十个甜美的酣梦之后，藤野与一位在脖子上系好丝巾的妇人在无意间对视了，对方礼貌地朝他点头问好。

透过拉开的窗帘，他看见了一些残破焦黑的建筑物，那都是流落于战火之中却得以幸运存活的古城墙——醒目的信号提醒了藤野，他们的火车已经驶过阿米雷省很久了。

藤野抱以相差无几的礼节回应她，他决定加快步子，继续朝着他的床铺前进，而令这位老管家没想到的是，有一位客人会选择在如此寂静的清晨拜访他。

用背影对着他的人没有坐下，通过身体的轮廓，藤野能猜出她是女性——穿着一袭白裙，却连腰带也没有系，垂肩的黑发狼狈地散开——她在站在阴影里，有一瞬间，她是那样像他因睡眠不足而看到的失焦幻影。

可藤野很快就缓过神来，他们在同一个屋顶下一起生活了很多年。

“小姐……”被叫到的人没有回应他，藤野又试探性地出声问她，他不敢太大声，因为他对床的男人还在睡觉。

“是您吗？”

他没有对她不合时宜的出现感到惊奇，也没有对她过分不端的衣着多加指点——令藤野觉得怪异的，是她闪躲不定的飘忽眼神。

南勉强对他挤出一个笑容，这份懂事的礼貌并不能抵消她此刻轻易就被藤野看破的紧张。

“早安。”她轻轻说。

小姐的黑眼圈很重，他只消一眼就明白她是彻夜不眠，因为他的眼睛下也有和她相仿的青黑色痕迹。

藤野强压下快要破土的疑心——为了不让失魂落魄的小姐露怯，他不打算切入主题。

“早安，”藤野的眼角浮现出几条细小的皱纹，他将裹着面包的纸巾轻轻搁在桌上：“您怎么不坐下？”

“我担心……”南局促地看了一眼这里唯一能落座的小床铺——曾打开过的被子被他以严格的标准叠成了端端正正的小方块，床单整洁得没有一丝褶皱——然后低下头去：“我以为我记错了。”

“不会的，”藤野向她微笑：“这是我的位置，您可以随便坐。”

“那……”她犹豫了几秒，转而提了提快要拖在地上的裙褶，有些不安地问他：“我们能一起坐吗？”

“当然可以。”藤野侧过身，他为南指了指靠近窗户的位置，等她端正地坐好以后，他才跟着她一起——两个人的重量把这张不够柔软的垫子稍微压下去了一点。

为了缓解尴尬的沉默，藤野率先打破了静寂：“您吃了早饭吗？”

南在他的余光里点了点头，但很快，她又否认了自己的回答。

“还没有。”

“要不要吃点面包？”他观察着南的表情：“或者，如果您有想吃的，我替您去餐…”

“不用。”

南打断了他，但她似乎很快意识到了她无礼的冲动，小声地补上了解释：“面包就很好。”

藤野想要在口袋里摸出那份黄油，可当这个小方块被握在掌心的时候，他又改变了主意。

“小姐，”他皱着眉头，但还是认为有必要问出这句话：“您怎么了？”

南的睫毛微不可闻地轻颤了两下，她不说话了，像是被拆穿错误的小孩那样将头转过去。

藤野担心起来，他知道她在害怕，老爷阴晴不定的脾气胁迫她养成以沉默回避恐惧的习惯，她害怕时就不会直视他的眼睛。

“夜里没有睡好吗？还是……”

他的大脑忽然一片空白，在南以侧脸对着他的这一瞬间，藤野察觉到了她身上不同寻常的痕迹。

她的嘴唇好像肿了，如果说这一发现是他被恐慌激起的可笑错觉——但暗红色的吻痕在南白皙的脖颈上是那样刺目鲜明，仿佛是她被烙铁烫过以后留下的伤疤——他绝不可能认错。

“您…”

他焦急的紧张在看见南伸展的左手时戛然而止。

“您可以为我包扎一下吗？”她小声地问，又默默地蜷起了手指：“我一个人做不到。”

藤野想起了南拉小提琴时的样子，那是从纱夏离家以后还能让南偶尔展露笑颜的消遣，她拉琴的模样漂亮极了：左手按着琴弦，右手自在地牵起那把弓，藤野原先是不爱听古典音乐的，是南改变了他。

他的胸口顿时泛起一阵没来由的疼痛——藤野不忍心再看她皮开肉绽的伤口，而在他脑海里一直盘桓的“Noé少爷”的名字也被重新咽了下去。

“他干的？”

南垂下眼睫，没有回答他，藤野动用年龄的特权与她对峙了几个胜负难分的回合，不过年轻的omega没有当那个先投降的逃兵。

他叹了口气，从床上起身，又蹲下去把行李从置物架里抽出来。

藤野出发时特意带了一瓶调和威士忌——不过他也没想到，本该拿来麻痹失眠精神的酒精会被用在这种地方——他将玻璃瓶身握在手上，苦杏仁颜色的液体倾倒着撞出两下铛铛的回音，藤野将它翻转过来，仔细地读了贴在上面的标签：五十二度。

“我去问问他们有没有医用酒精，”藤野掏出塞进他前胸口袋的那块小手帕，又短短地思酌了几秒：“可能还需要纱布。”

他抬起眼睛看向得知命运以后就一言不发的南，才发现她穿得实在是不够多。

藤野不愿细细深究这背后的原因，他本想直接要南躺下，又怕吓到他的小姐，只好礼貌地克制着和她的肢体接触。

“时间不多了，您稍微在这里休息一下，”藤野以不容南拒绝的姿态摊平了被推至床尾的被子：“我马上就回来。”

南还坐在原地没有动，藤野清楚她不是在警惕自己，面对他侍奉了十来年又有着一副好心肠的小姐，只消用一种方法就能让南服软了。

“小姐是嫌弃我这个老头子睡过的床吗？”不该对着南吩咐逾矩的命令——但仅此一次——藤野满意地看见南为了不伤他的自尊而听话地躺下。

“当然不是…”

他怕她不喜欢除了羽毛枕头以外的材质，好在南压根不介意，她着急为自己辩解，认认真真地否认他，脸蛋也因为羞愧而涨红了。

为了表示诚心，南将被子拉得很高，从远处望过来，连她脑袋上最顶端的头发丝都看不见了。

藤野多想善意地嘲笑她，可他还是忍住了。

“谢谢您，”老管家单膝下跪，好好地与他的主人平视：“小姐。”

南自己又主动把挡在他们之间的被子放下来一点点。

“我们…”她眨了眨那双带着倦意却仍然清澈明亮的眼睛：“到哪里了？”

藤野听闻伸出手去，稍微掀开窗帘的一个角，为了不让南得到模棱两可的回应，他努力地思忖着答案。

“也许快到默伦省了，”他看着车窗外绵延不绝的干枯树梢：“这附近有片很大的森林。”

“那……”南对他所说的话感兴趣：“还有多久呢？”

“一个半小时，”他差不多能肯定：“等进城以后……过一刻钟就能靠站了。”

藤野默默计算着巴黎里昂火车站离他们所下榻的酒店的距离——还有纱夏，藤野记起了alpha寄回家中的书信，她的地址被端端正正地誊在信封上，藤野早就对那几行法文烂熟于心。

他们还没来得及将这次突兀的拜访告知纱夏，但必须要去看看她——如果可以的话，小姐受欺负的事情……

“您很了解这里。”

意识到自己竟然将南晾在一边，藤野在心里暗骂他上了年纪以后迟缓的反应力，紧接着很快地摇了摇头。

“没有，只是替老爷办事时来过几次。”

“真好。”南羡慕地说，她的眼神不坚定地闪烁了两下，语气里带着一丝令人心疼的落寞。

“我还是第一次来。”

藤野想安慰她，又自知没有替她原谅任何人的资格，他沉默地站着，和南共同度过了一段心有灵犀的无语时光。

祥和的安宁足够他敛下不合时宜的同情心，等到南的呼吸渐渐平静下来以后，他打算出发去替她找那些能够处理伤口的材料，这才是要紧事。

正当他准备转身时，南叫住了他。

“我想……”她顿了顿：“再拜托您一件事。”

“什么？”藤野停下脚步，他再次俯身，想将她的嘱托听得更真切。

“今天发生的这些……

藤野以为南让他留下是出于害怕，可他弄错了，南恐怕一直在等待将这个请求说出口的机会，只有这样，她才能早有准备地避开了他复杂的眼神。

“麻烦您不要告诉任何人。”

“尤其是……”南顿了顿：“不要告诉纱夏。”

藤野看着好像一丝委屈和犹豫都未曾有过的她，心里突然腾一下升起了一束火焰。

“小姐，”藤野决定对南残忍一些：“她迟早会知道的。”

南的脸色因为他笃定的推断而变得惨白，她低下头，断断续续地呼吸了一会，好像再也找不到辩驳的理由。

以藤野的私心来讲——比起同样是他看着长大的纱夏，他其实更喜欢南，这个从半路冒出来的小家伙简直是天底下最善良的孩子，每次打猎回来都会偷偷躲到队伍的末端，为的就是施行她那天真的营救计划。生病时喝再苦的药也都一声不吭的——只要答应给她一颗糖就好。

南是最珍惜承诺的孩子了，藤野惶惶然地想，但谁又珍惜过对南许下的承诺呢？

“纱夏要快要结婚了，如果告诉她……”他看着南最后一次恳求自己，为此，她好像付出了惊人的勇气：“只会让她白白担心。”

其实藤野也不相信自己会在这种时候回绝南，他应该对她的话言听计从才是，但南从不会逼迫任何人。

“您累了。”

他一边利用南的温柔地婉拒了这个请求，一边将她的被子仔细掖好——为了让南的脸露在外面，哪怕她此刻的表情令他心痛万分。

“好好休息一下吧，小姐。”

*  
藤野花了很长时间才摇醒了换班时过度劳累而打着瞌睡的乘务员，但他并没有从对方口中得到想要的信息。

早就明白金钱是万能通行证的老人用了张五十法郎的纸币撬开了他的嘴。

在看到财路以后不找借口推脱的应侍生麻利地行动起来——说是要为藤野去找那瓶七十五度的医用酒精和无菌纱布。

在等待的间隙里，藤野意识到他原先计划小憩时间完全泡汤了，不过他并不觉得可惜：要是能更快些就好了——虽然他已经做到足够出色，但还是在买通列车员的过程中费了不少力气，枉然地耽搁了二十分钟。

他希望南仍然躺在那种普通卧铺的床上，却无法避免地担心着Noé的存在——好在她平安无事，藤野赶到他的位置时，发现南已经乖乖地卷好了被子。

她甚至把脚也严严实实地包成了一个安全的形状。

他想起自己对小主人颐指气使的阻挠，忽然有些愧疚。

“小姐。”藤野唤了南一声，可对方没有理睬他。

管家的太阳穴猛地涌出一阵不安的热流，他上前一步，将裹得像木乃伊一样的人头顶上的被子稍稍拉下来了一点，才有惊无险地见到了南恬静的睡颜。

她真的累坏了，那几颗小痣仿佛也和南一起陷入了沉睡。

她平缓的鼻息偶尔会拂动那几根散落在鬓侧的发丝。

这一幕和曾经的时光交织在一起，藤野是真的很怀念她只能够到他腰间的样子，也怀念她还能弯着眼睛向他流露出真心喜悦的那些日子——如果纱夏的离去没有将南的一部分带走的话，他也许还有机会等到那一天重新到来。

他的思绪渐渐飘到了很远的地方，在那里，年幼的南笑盈盈地跑到他跟前。

她牵起了他遍布老茧的大手，慷慨地将她在万圣节讨来的糖果放在他的掌心里。

藤野在原地站了一会，他觉得自己苍老得有些过分凄凉了，只有老人才爱死守着再也无法倒流的往昔。

他认命般叹了口气。

“小姐…”

藤野在黑暗里注视着南，到最后也没有舍得惊醒她。

“那就如您所愿。”


	7. L'Endymion/恩底彌翁

从Minatozaki Sana再到凑崎纱夏——在认识她的第三个月，Lya终于学会一笔一划地写出她的名字。

可惜长得像是方块的象形文字实在太难记住，她的新鲜劲也只仅仅存留了一周就消失了。

反正纱夏不会怪她，这本来就是仅存于她们二人间的甜蜜情趣而已：她缠着凑崎聊她的家乡，凑崎就会耐心地和她讲故事，再说了……她们应该是从头到脚都相配的眷侣，至少看上去会是这样的。

Lya早就想好了婚礼的邀请函应该设计成什么样，她绝不会让突兀的汉字出现在主角的姓名栏里。

她的未婚夫住在塞纳河西岸。

凑崎不仅租着靠近耶拿桥附近的平房，还洋洋自得地独占了两层楼——alpha说她是合理利用空间，五楼专门用来吃饭睡觉洗澡和做爱，四楼又专门用来堆放和人相看生厌的繁杂公文。

真是讨人厌奢侈的作风，但Lya并不对此反感。

凑崎的眼光相当不错，她将起居打理得井井有条。

虽然alpha没有大费周章地将桦茶色的墙壁重新漆上一遍，但已有的物件正中Lya审美的偏好。

她家里有一台当季最时髦的唱片机， Lya为凑崎爱听老掉牙古典乐的事实而感到惊讶，她很少见谁会真心地喜欢那些乏味单调的和弦——不是说没有，眼前的人就是其中一员——凑崎尤其喜欢听帕格尼尼的随想曲，但Lya还是能在不经过主人的允许下就将唱片换成流行的爵士乐。

五楼的取景很棒，冬季也大开的推拉窗正对着埃菲尔铁塔，她偶尔期待着会有迷途的雪花飘进来，有凑崎抱着她，她一点也不觉得冷。

和Lya熟悉凑崎所有家具摆放位置的情况相悖的，是她对她特地在四楼规划的办公室一无所知的了解。

首先，她必须要怪凑崎封死了楼道铁门的霸道行径——四楼就此成为了所有住户眼中的废弃之地——再来，Lya要将责任推卸到那座朝不保夕的楼梯上。

为了有办法进到不剩任何入口的房间，凑崎在搬进新家的第一天就任性地请好了帮手， 她执拗地在家里的地板上开了个一平方米的大洞，又叫留着络腮胡的木匠造了一座能连接两层楼的木梯子。

Lya一见倾心的alpha有着足够贪玩的勇气，直接以三步并作一步的跳跃邀请她参观，可她根本不敢随便踏上一踩就堪比弹簧那样嘎吱作响的木梯。

所以Lya也只在初次拜访的约会那天这样做过：以不符合淑女身份的姿势跪在那个安好木板的洞口边，又伸着头往旋转门敞开的缝隙那看了一眼。

老旧的木头门扉一定会发出嘎吱作响的噪音，这总让Lya感觉那间房像个有去无回的密室。

幸好出身优渥的alpha也不喜欢昏暗的环境，凑崎在楼下的屋子里装了亮堂的水晶灯，原本应该是阴森可怖的装潢滑稽地被光束打扮成了皇家宴会的舞厅。

虽然凑崎已经把时间均匀地分给了码头、酒吧和博物馆，但Lya知道她也会在四楼做正事——如果还有没算完的账、如果还有需要读的书，如果还有要处理的签字文件的话，凑崎会心甘情愿地被独自关在楼下。

Lya没什么怨言，至少她来拜访凑崎时，两人基本上都会甜蜜地黏在小床上，就算alpha正忙着，她也会在结束一切以后用细碎又灼热的亲吻来补偿自己。

不过今天例外，抛下情人特有的权利——Lya是特意来找凑崎的——为的是Artois先生在前些天就发布了邀请函的舞会。

例行在平安夜举办的庆典是无法用繁忙事务推辞的礼节，年轻alpha显然也知道这则不成文的规定，她得利用不被人打扰的时间抓紧清点年末这批重要的货物，Lya顺理成章地为她选起了参加晚宴时要穿的西装，门铃是在她挑好领带夹的那个瞬间响起的。

对方是位上了年纪的东亚人，他不怎么高，只戴着一顶黑色的圆礼帽，在这样一个足够寒冷的冬天竟也穿得不多——反倒是记得风度翩翩地为呢子围巾打了个蝴蝶结。

他说法语时有些别扭的口音，但语句流畅得不像是彻头彻尾的异乡人，Lya请他进到屋子里来坐，又冒着老人好奇的眼神去掀开地上那块深浅颜色不一的木板。

在凑崎像个小动物那样懵懵懂懂地冒出脑袋的时候，Lya还固执地以为这又是她临时起意整蛊她的恶作剧，直到那位被未婚夫以藤野称呼的来访者宣布了一桩会晤，她才终于意识到凑崎脸上难得一见的茫然与无措全都出自真心。

凑崎也是和她一样被蒙在鼓里的倒霉蛋。

尽管Lya早在听命于父母媒妁之言的那夜就知道她有个妹妹，但本该身处暴风中心的alpha对此提及甚少，以至于她甚至连她亲生妹妹的名字都不知道。

当从陌生人的口里听到一个和“凑崎”完全南辕北辙的姓氏时，Lya聪明地掩下了她的尴尬与惊讶。

不管凑崎本人是否有主动发表过评论，但Lya的直觉向来很准，她的未婚夫正努力地将一切都推回正轨，仿佛她从勃艮第赶来的老管家和今夜也会参加舞会的妹妹都是她们生活里再正常不过的一出剧情——凑崎没有露出任何破绽，她敬业地维护着天衣无缝的表情，可身体的反应是不会骗人的。

虽然她贴心地将她插到了高潮，但在被她一跳一跳的小穴夹紧的时候，alpha也只是低低喘了几声。

她以前和她做爱时可没有显得这样兴味缺缺。

凑崎表现得太过自然了，好像射精也被她偏激地归类成了一项无趣的日程安排。

尽管和毛茸茸的狗狗脸贴着脸的温存也让Lya安心，但她的alpha并不专注。

凑崎空着一只手枕在脑袋后面，明显是在分着神，她将落在脸颊上的那一缕发丝吹起来，又惬意地等它落下——吹起，落下，吹起，又落下。

Lya的忍耐心被凑崎有意耗光时间的无趣磨得不剩下多少，在凑崎摸索着向床头的烟盒伸出手去的时候，她宣示主权般地掐了掐她腰间的软肉。

alpha的眉毛因为疼痛委屈巴巴地撇成八字形状，除此之外、不管Lya看多少遍都觉得新奇可爱的，是那根能将她肏到高潮的阴茎居然也会跟着主人垂头丧气地软下来一点。

成功地夺取了凑崎的注意力以后，Lya露出一个微笑，她环过凑崎的脖子，在她唇上碾了一个很响亮的吻。

“在想什么？”

她一边暧昧地唇贴着唇问她，一边伸出手在她小腹上蹭来蹭去。

凑崎忍受着她调皮的举动，她刚刚才射过，但现在又不知饕足地主动向前挺了挺腰——好让Lya抓住那根让她们都能快乐的玩具。

“我在想……”

凑崎享受起了不上不下的快感，她眯着眼睛，回答的语气也蒙上了一层蒙蒙的鼻音：“要不要吃点什么再去参加舞会。”

Lya轻轻笑了，由于笑意而产生的颤动并不强烈，可还是通过紧紧贴在一起的光裸身体传到了凑崎身上，仿佛她也在笑一样。

“怎么……”凑崎不服气地追问omega：“笑得这么开心？”

“看你一脸严肃的样子，”她漫不经心地伸出食指，一下一下去卷她深栗色的长发：“还以为你在思考什么人生难题。”

“可你不觉得这也是一种艺术吗，我是说……如何能确保自己在这种场合不饿肚子，但又不至于撑得系不上皮带。”凑崎满不在乎地耸了耸肩，用很认真地口吻和她讨论理想的解决方法：“想来想去，果然还是在晚会开始前吃点东西比较好吧？”

没等到Lya的回答，凑崎就圈住她的腰，将她搂得更近了一点点。

“而且，我的人生难题已经够多了。”

凑崎自暴自弃地回击她，在接下了Lya妩媚的眼波以后，她又乖巧地将瘦削的下巴卡在她的肩窝。

“现在想的话，”凑崎开玩笑似地喃喃道，却正中Lya的下怀：“得想到明天呢。”

“是吗？”

酒精和性爱是撒旦派下凡间的恶魔，即使是最老练的alpha也不免受骗上当——Lya从一开始不觉得他们是什么很难对付的生物——正如她第一次诱惑凑崎的那样，只消用让她天生勾人的信息素作饵，再在凑崎欲罢不能时附赠几个缠绵的深吻，年轻的alpha就借着朦胧的醉意和她滚到床上去了。

“什么人生难题呢？”柑橘味道的香波从omega的指缝间缓缓流下，她自顾自地截断了凑崎的退路：“告诉我一些关于你那个同父异母的妹妹的事情也算吗？”

和凑崎脸上忽然凝固的表情所泄露的紧张相反，Lya饶有兴趣地看着她屈起膝盖——以便稍微坐起来一点，好更从容地和她认错。

“当然不。”她轻轻地说，紧接着松开了桎梏着她肩膀的双手。

凑崎在她的余光里认真地凝视她。

“生气了？”她清澈的双眼倒映着她的影子。

Lya的确对凑崎想方设法遮遮掩掩的那个妹妹感兴趣——尽管她其实比任何人都再清楚不过alpha的行程——为了那场将近的婚礼，她和凑崎花费了整个形影不离的十二月来让加温这段脆弱的感情。

饶是alpha偷腥的欲望再强烈，Lya相信她也分身乏术、难得再在情妇与公务间周旋。

可若她的假设会被不需要凭借肉体关系就能驯服凑崎的敌人轻易摧毁……那她苦心错付的一切又算什么呢——成为那桩丑闻的可笑引言吗？

“你知道的，我最不喜欢表现得像个傻瓜……”

要是她的计谋能诱骗出alpha的真话，乘胜追击的环节就不能再作为余兴节目登场。

“尤其是当着你下人的面，我却连你妹妹的名字都叫不出来……”Lya柔情地控诉起她完美的情人：“这未免也太不合礼数。”

凑崎安静地陷入了沉默，没马上搭腔。

“说得也是。”她倏忽轻巧地粲然一笑：“但你提醒了我。”

她渐渐凑近Lya，琥珀色的眸子因渐渐融化的温柔变得更加甜蜜。

“他只是一个下人而已，我不会让他对你指手画脚的。”她轻盈地落在她唇上的啄吻真切得不像是表演：“别人也不行。“

Lya没能如愿以偿地再在凑崎脸上捕捉到一丝接近失态的变化。

“我父亲告诉我，要留心那些会说漂亮话的人……”她不动声色地拉开了她和凑崎鼻尖之间的距离，又亲昵地用指尖戳了戳她的眉心：“说的就是你这种人。”

“你在拿我开玩笑……你明明都看到了，我也是才知道小南今晚会来。”

她的语气并没有因为她妹妹的名字而变得异常——既不缓慢也不迅速，那两个音节短暂地在她洁白的齿间弹跳了两下，然后悄无声息地在空气里消失了。

凑崎表情无辜得令Lya都于心不忍——可她忠诚可靠的未婚夫必须发誓她永远站在她身边才行，否则，Lya必须让她吃瘪。

“想知道什么？”alpha体贴地抬手替她将散落的发丝挽向耳后：“或者，今晚你自己去问她。”

Lya的脸颊被套住凑崎无名指的金属银环一遍又一遍地亲吻，那颗象征着结局的钻石再一次给了她莫大的信心。

她从小就知道自己所拥有的全部都来自于那个高贵的姓氏，精于算计的alpha又怎么会不明白这场婚礼的价值。

才在异乡扎根的日本人迫不及待地要成为攀附在她身体上吸血的杀人藤蔓，凑崎当然不会忘记在这场双赢的交易里支付高昂的代价。

“我对你们家的私事没有兴趣，”Lya终于愉快地说，仿佛她从来没有用她的那颗心揣度过凑崎：“不过，你最好少落点能被那些阔太太调笑的话柄。”

她为在alpha脸上找到了一闪而逝的阴翳表情而洋洋自得。

“毕竟……”Lya带着报复心羞辱那个和凑崎只有一丝血缘关系的野种，她残忍地将这位虚伪贵族的尊严踩在脚下：“她是你父亲的私生子啊。”

*  
凑崎记得非常清楚。

她八岁时度过的四月寒冷得像是姗姗来迟的晚冬，仿佛所有一夜之间冰封的暖风都在为他们即将离开故土的英勇旅途送行。

名井南就是在那个春天开始和她生活在一起的——这是她的妹妹——父亲明明是如此告诉凑崎的，可她的到来却没有象征着任何一位女主人的入住。

名井孤身一人。

她的身子刚好比那个装了全部的行李的四轮箱子高了一点点，而在她背上沉睡的那个帆布包已经被磨得很破了，滑稽地占据了从她肩膀延伸到屁股的全部空闲位置。

凑崎不至于天真到问你是谁，你的妈妈又是谁，她能感同身受地推演出这桩悬案的来龙去脉。毕竟……她的父亲从不避讳将他在外面玩过的女人带回家，凑崎想，说不定她早就和名井的妈妈在某一天打过照面了，只不过那时，她还不知道名井的存在而已。

凑崎并没有为自己的亲生母亲抱不平，反正从记事起，她就没有任何关于她的记忆，那个温柔女人的容貌只能在被霉菌和蛀虫侵袭的相簿找到。

母亲被埋在家族私有的陵园里，她的肉身早已和灵魂分离——凑崎猜测父亲或许有为她第一任妻子的离世而黯然神伤过，然而甚至连这个假设都是仅存于她想象之中的童话故事——可凑崎是羡慕母亲的，因为故去的人至少能够永远地留在家乡，而她并不想走，毕竟法语也不是那样好学。

凑崎很懂事地将心里话藏了起来，她不会和父亲说她真正的愿望是想死，况且那个横行霸道的alpha又给她安排了差事：她需要在他忙得焦头烂额的日子里照顾这个突然多出来的小孩。

和名井的初次见面闹得有些不太愉快。

凑崎想要她取下背包，可对方并不配合，沉默地和她僵持着——凑崎的直觉没有出错，那里面果然装着妹妹十分看重的宝贝，而愚昧的大人才不会敏锐地察觉到真相。

“纱夏，”父亲再一次将责任推卸在了她身上：“好好和你妹妹说话。”

但凑崎这次没有生气，换做以前，他会揪着她的衣领将她抛到地上去——她在心里感激名井，如果不是她在，父亲不至于还耐着性子温声细语地和她提要求。

“没关系的，爸爸。”

妹妹低着头替她解了围，垂下来的刘海让凑崎看不清她的表情，但她的声音很好听，又软又糯，可爱得紧：“我自己来……”

男人低低笑了一声。

“那好吧。”

父亲弯下腰，拍拍她的脑袋：“不过不用和她客气，有什么事情都可以问纱夏，她和你一样大。”他没再强求凑崎，倒是一个劲地安慰起了名井：“要是她敢欺负你，你就告诉爸爸。”

他抬高视线，又看了一眼自己忠心的管家。

“寺先生，把她的行李搬到卧室去。”

凑崎和名井都亦步亦趋地跟在管家的脚步声后，藤野叔叔很快就把名井那点少得可怜的行李都叠得井井有条，顺便还告诉了她那扇紧闭的玻璃门后面就是用来淋浴的小隔间，凑崎觉得自己像个局外人，只能束手束脚地站在门口看藤野叔叔和名井忙上忙下。

她有些挫败，明明都是第一次见面，可妹妹显然更信任那个已过中年的管家。

虽然父亲对她的标准过于严苛，但凑崎从不缺那些想和她交好的小跟班，她还没有在哪次和同龄人相处的经历里体会过如此难挨的窘迫——或者说是这样近乎于零的存在感，以至于藤野从名井房间出来的时候还被守在门外的凑崎吓了一跳。

“纱夏？”他边掩上门边眨眼睛：“我还以为你走了。”

“好像一点忙都没帮上……”凑崎抱歉地吐了吐舌头，看着藤野带着笑意摇了摇头。

没有办法那么快地适应用如此亲昵的称呼叫她的名字，但凑崎做得够好了。

“……南呢？她要休息吗？”

“小姐说她去洗澡，”藤野管家显然也展现了他杰出的职业素养：“也会和我们一起吃晚饭。”

在目送着他的背影消失在旋转楼梯的尽头以后，凑崎压下了门把手——那仿佛也是一个开关，哗哗的水流声从这一刻起便经过敞开的缝隙而流向她。

隔间的小门已经关上了。

在名井没有住进这里以前，凑崎经常在无人滞留的次卧里藏匿她的曲奇饼干，她对所有开裂地板的位置都牢记于心，成功地在发出声音之前就走近了那个五角衣柜。

里面的一切都验证了她的猜想。

通常情况下，只有与暴力或贫穷共同长大的孩子会成熟得更快，衣食富足的凑崎显然不至于囿于金钱短缺的苦恼，只是每当血腥味像泡泡一样在她鼻腔里五颜六色地绽开时，她才会觉得她所经历的时间在某个看不到尽头的漆黑隧道里延长了一分钟。

如果说逼凑崎享受这段漫长时光的外力是父亲拳脚相加的暴虐，那么让她妹妹变得沉默寡言的罪魁祸首大概就是那几件领子都漂成白色的布裙——连背后银质的拉链都被氧化成了生锈的铜色。

忽然有了长辈自觉的大孩子又一次蹑手蹑脚地溜出了名井的房间，只不过不是为了做坏事——她如法炮制地打开了自己的衣柜——虽然那些帮忙推进搬迁计划的帮手已经将她的一部分衣服都收拾好了，可凑崎这些剩下来的衬衫和短裤也远比名井所有衣服加在一起的总和还要多。

她好不容易从里面挑出一条淡紫色的连衣裙，又在即将找名井邀功时犹豫不决。

这回，凑崎没有第一次非法入室的自在了，她在门口踌躇了很久。

“你好，名井南，”她自导自演地模仿着打好腹稿的台词：“这是我的衣服……”

凑崎抓了抓头发，把这段过于愚蠢的开场白掐死在了摇篮里。

“南，这是我的衣服，”她深情地对着空气讲话：“我觉得你可能穿得……”

后半句话戛然而止，凑崎再度否认了自己平日里引以为豪的搭讪技巧。

这样下去可不行。

凑崎的日语学得不错，她残忍地把名井南的罗马音拆成了零零散散地几个音节，又在心里反复做了几十个不断拼接的实验，在得到了一些毫无意义的词语之后，凑崎琥珀色的眼睛忽然变得亮了一点。

“小南！”她咧开嘴角：“小南。”

凑崎为自己找到这个聪明的称呼而感到自豪，忍不住又多叫了几遍。

“小南……这是我的衣……”

门突然从里面打开了。

她的妈妈一定长得很漂亮，凑崎后知后觉地想，视线猝不及防地和那双黑漆漆眸子的主人撞在了一起。

“你…”妹妹好像还没有做好和她说话的准备，她停顿了一下，仿佛是刻意忽视了她瓷白的脸蛋已经涨成了玫瑰一样鲜艳的红色。

“在叫我吗？”

凑崎回过神来，她在脑海里可怜兮兮地复盘自己方才可能过大的音量，纤长的眉毛又不能自制地扑闪了好多下。

“啊……嗯。”

凑崎支支吾吾地含糊其辞，空气很沉重地凝固了两秒，好在她终于记起来了什么，像抓住救命稻草那样把攥在手里的裙子递了出去。

“我想……这个可能会适合你……”名井审视那条裙子的目光仿佛也同时在灼烧她裸露的手臂，不过此刻并没有父亲折磨她时那样难熬：“所以就拿来了。”

凑崎注意到妹妹正用手捏着浴袍的衣角——眼神飘忽不定的小家伙没有她想象中的恐怖——她有些强硬地将那条裙子塞在南手上。

“你要不要试试看？”

出乎意料地，即便名井答应她的声音细若蚊蝇，但凑崎仍然没有错过，她很开心，不懂得遮掩的喜上眉梢倒是让名井有了戒心，凑崎忽然从她停下动作的突兀里察觉到她的热情好像有点太过了。

“那……我在楼下等你，”凑崎小心翼翼地松开了扶着门框的五指，心里不禁有些为名井的腼腆犯嘀咕，但她忍住了：“晚上见。”

妹妹乖巧地点了点头——虽然她还是不敢看自己。

凑崎正准备懂礼貌地离开，对方又开口了。

“裙子很好看……”名井小声地说： “家里的热水……洗起来也很舒服。”

她害羞地抬起脑袋，漆黑的瞳仁里倒映着凑崎无措的影子。

“谢谢你。”

*  
凑崎回到自己房间时忍不住多用手在胸口处抚了几下。

她坐在凳子上，明明面对着摊开的素描纸，思绪却逐渐飘向远方。

凑崎起先对妹妹的到来怀抱着一丝同情，现在她反而没那么担心了，父亲可能真的会爱屋及乌地更怜惜名井一些。

他大费周章地接名井回来，甚至没有将她自我介绍时的名字修正成和他们一样的“凑崎”——种种迹象都指明了新来的这个孩子也许不会落得和她一样的下场。

让一个刚刚接受妹妹存在的独子想清这一切实在是很困难，不过凑崎已经足够大度了，她没有嫉妒名井，就算妹妹的出现可能会夺取某些人倾注在她身上的情感——无论这情感是爱还是恨。

这是她的妹妹，凑崎告诉自己，可真是如此吗？

她对此没有任何实感。

尽管凑崎的朋友们都不约而同地给她讲了很多发生在兄弟姐妹之间的趣事，但她还是表示怀疑：这个和她年纪相仿、走路外八字，又是半路冒出来的女孩到底能和她共有多少比例的心有灵犀。

名井真的能承受住整天在她脑海里长住的幻想吗？还是说……她们在接下来要共度的漫长时光里都会维持着这样不亲不近的状态。

凑崎脑袋乱哄哄的，好像有很多匹白马在跑来跑去——或者是有很多只小狗叫个不停。

她按耐不住那颗砰砰直跳的心，从圆筒抽出一根碳素铅笔。

用相机会更快，可凑崎没有理由唐突地为名井拍一张胶卷照片。

幸好，她一直坚持着练习速写的好习惯，只用几笔就勾勒出了那张小小鹅蛋脸的形状，然后是眼睛、鼻子、嘴巴，还有那两颗痣。

她举起完成品，将它翻来覆去地看，又觉得自己得不到答案。

凑崎虽然不愿意承认也许问题出在她还不怎么成熟的画工上，却还是心虚地把椅子往后推得吱呀吱呀地响。

她思考了一会才站起身走向墙角，直到那面落地镜里同时装着她的脸和名井简易的肖像画。

“简直就像是同一个模子里刻出来的，”在晚宴上不停地灌凑崎喝酒的罪魁祸首是Lya的叔叔，alpha艰难地将目光聚焦在他浅灰色的眼睛里——她已经身处于豪华酒店的大堂，乐队差不多准备完了，她正在等待指挥家的命令——等待着小号和大提琴的音符淹没这段该死的谈话：“真不愧是亲兄妹。”

进入舞厅需要邀请函，她的身旁全都是沐浴完毕、从头到脚都喷上香水的白种人，他们很像连皮毛都擦拭得发亮的野兽。

凑崎很反感这群人交头接耳的低语，她才和Lya介绍完南，未婚妻的女伴就侧过身询问Lya“这个女孩是谁”，Lya告诉她谜底，然后，她女伴身边的女伴又会将这个问题重新问一遍。

如此周而复始的循环再继续下去的话，所有的人都该知道名井南是她的妹妹了。

可凑崎最担心的情况也没有出现，和贵族们打交道也是这点好，不会有谁粗鲁地让别人在大庭广众之下丢丑，也不会有谁任凭“私生子”的话题在此流通开来——哪怕凑崎清楚地知道，这件事情依然会在晚会结束以后成为他们茶余饭后的谈资。

“不仅如此……”Lya面带微笑地接过了话题，她毫不遮拦的视线在南身上滑行：“Mina也像哥哥一样优秀。”

凑崎站在南的正对面，她被迫看着Noé挽着妹妹的手——南很少喝酒，以至于凑崎找不到明朗的参照物——妹妹的酒量一直都不怎么好，拿她那两次醉倒以后就安静地乖乖入睡的经验来看，变本加厉地沉默就是南醉酒的预兆，何况她现在几乎半个身子都倚在Noé身上了。

妒火幼稚地从alpha心底升起，可她却无法为自己控诉。

南没有站在她这边，到现在为止——omega仍然拒绝给予她任何回应——哪怕是向她投来一次象征着憎恶的眼神。

“谢谢您。”

南乖顺地提了提裙摆，她戴了两只漂亮的、镶着宝石的丝绸手套，却又将她的发顶对着她。

凑崎在绝望之余也无可避免地感到惊慌，她看见南肩颈漂亮的曲线优雅地弯成一道完美的弧度。

即便是尽力控制，她的目光也不可避免地射到了不该看的地方。

以前还不至于这样的……alpha口干舌燥，视线越过了南光裸的肩头飘着的那两朵浅粉色痕迹，她悄悄盯着她白酥乳房间那道若隐若现的缝隙。

凑崎只记得南穿校服时微微隆起的胸脯，却怎么也想不通丰满的变化究竟是在哪个节点发生——白兰地和葡萄酒在她的胃里不知好歹地漂流，眩晕感混杂着欲念参半的羞耻翻滚进她空空如也的胸腔，巨大的后坐力振聋发聩，激得凑崎的耳膜嗡鸣地响个不停。

或许是欲望催熟了南的身体。

她抵挡着那些争先恐后挤进脑子里的下流画面：南自慰时涣散的眼神和潮红的脸颊，那条被褪到一半、堪堪挂在她膝弯上的水手袜，还有已经被她自己玩弄得红肿流水的腿心——濒临高潮边缘的快感让妹妹悬空的小腿抖得很厉害。

凑崎不明白为何能轻易让人变为莽夫的酒精却独独剥夺了她的勇气。

如今南明明就在她面前，可她连和她问好都做不到——凑崎希望南不要因此怪她，毕竟她喝醉了，就连眼前的这一幕也那样像她每夜都能窥探的梦境——南在落下的细碎灯光里映出的剪影是那样美丽，那几道水晶灯饰的射线搅出了一道又一道的圆形漩涡，排山倒海般地淹没了她的整个世界。

凑崎想看看妹妹究竟是否长高了，又或者是看看她的脸上有没有哪些新奇的变化，可比起这个，凑崎又害怕南闻到她身上有其他omega的味道。

她最爱喷的香水也遮不掉Lya的信息素，这相当于露骨地告诉南她和Lya在床上享受了一场水乳交融的忘我抽插。

她要怎样和南解释呢……她怔怔地想，又为什么要和她解释呢？

凑崎备受追问的折磨，直到奏响的乐曲终于重新将她的精神从动荡不安的危机里拯救出来。  
她迟疑着，想阻止Lya加入声势浩大的人群，不过已经来不及了，她的未婚妻今晚兴致高昂，Lya牵着她的手，赶在凑崎对南说话之前就与她共同旋转着栽进舞池。

即便alpha擅长跳舞——她来巴黎以后还曾学过拉丁舞里的探戈——可今夜到场的人多数是奉行古老教条的乡绅，凑崎怕自己醉醺醺地踩到别人的脚，干脆也应和着Lya的舞步跳起最为简单的华尔兹。

“你还好吗？”Lya体贴地在跳交叉步时凑到她耳边对她讲话。

凑崎迫使自己动用了那点残存的集中力去扮演她无微不至的爱人。她向前推进一步，和Lya呼吸交错。

“我没事，倒是你……”凑崎忍住快要从喉咙里涌出的呕吐物，辛辣的火焰蔓延到她已经足够脆弱的上颚：“待会儿我送你回家？”

“没关系，我不能和你一起……”Lya的声音渐渐被加重的鼓点掩住了，凑崎听不真切：“叔叔恐怕还要和我叙叙旧。”

alpha脚底一个趔趄，差点没在搂着Lya的腰时就摔倒。

“你喝醉了，”Lya以慰切的关心回报凑崎晕乎乎的、被放倒的眼神：“需要我叫司机来接你吗？”

“不用，你知道…的，”alpha断断续续地说，努力让皮鞋在每一个强音节拍碾过时都踩出清脆响声：“我家就在附近。”

“别逞强，”Lya颇为担忧地反驳她：“你还能走路吗？”

“放心，”她面色如常地示意omega不必担心：“待会儿就醒了。”

“穿成这样……”Lya空出的左手趁着间隙揉了揉凑崎有些发烫的脸颊：“你很容易被那些混混盯上的。”

“可是我打架也很厉害……你见过吧？”凑崎柔软的耳垂泛着一抹温热的粉红色，她捉住了Lya的手掌，睁得圆溜溜的眼睛泛着潋滟的水光：“所以不要紧，我自己回家就好。”

“……流氓。”Lya没好气地朝着凑崎高挺的鼻梁翻了一个不明显的白眼。

“你不是就喜欢流氓吗？”凑崎轻轻地说，相当孩子气地啄了啄Lya的无名指：“喜欢我这一款的。”

凑崎起先从没想过自己能成为alpha。

她知道她究竟是怎样的人——说出来绝对会让她那个不可一世的父亲失望透顶，可凑崎认为无所谓，毕竟没有理由能指望一个尊严尽失的孩子成长为什么样威风的英雄人物，况且，在凑崎天生喜爱的那些琐碎爱好里，只有画画入不了父亲的眼，这也恰巧算得上歪打正着了——凑崎感谢自己拥有和人打交道的能力，否则，她恐怕不能与父亲趋炎附势的那帮公爵的小孩玩到一块去。

凑崎同样也感激那些扎根于体内的麻木种子，她才可以在父亲沾沾得意地吹嘘他有多么重要时耐着性子说他一句好话。

这个男人总把凑崎在马术课上取得的优秀成绩归功于他完美的基因，可他并不是自己嘴里说的“完美之人”。

凑崎终于在与好友的亲密会谈里发觉了他的阴谋——那天晚上，南没有到场——她才得以第一次从肆无忌惮的朋友嘴里听到“私生女”这个词。

他给予南保留姓氏的特权正是折损她羽翼的镣铐。

如果凑崎早一点弄清楚他的原意，她才不会天真地以为那个冷血无情的男人爱南，更不会失去戒心地对着他口无遮拦。

要是父亲真的爱南，他不会把南母亲唯一留给她的那把小提琴摔坏，那把一直被南装在帆布包里、最受她珍视的小提琴就在凑崎的眼皮底下断成了两截。

一阵铺天盖地的剧痛侵袭了她。

要是南没有在哪一次目睹过父亲对她的毒打以后善良地替她开脱就好了，要是南没有被她出生时所感染的厄运诅咒就好了。

哪怕她流落街头、终其一生只能作为妓女的孩子活下去——就像父亲大发雷霆地羞辱南时所说的——可那也比成为她的妹妹好。

如果她不成为这个模样都和她有几分相像的亲生妹妹，凑崎是绝对不会感到害怕的。

她在很早之前就怀疑自己最终成为alpha的愿望其实也来自于南——绝对不是家族遗传——因为她根本不知道如何去做一个alpha，家里仅有的alpha是父亲，他又从来不会教她这些。

怎么会这样呢？凑崎晕晕乎乎地想，无助地用手握着自己涨得发疼的新朋友。

从刚刚看到南穿热裤时的样子起，她的腺体就肿得又粗又大了。

父亲低声的咒骂就在她耳边回荡，他说因为南的妈妈是个荡妇，南才会分化为只知道勾引人的omega——勾引人的omega——凑崎分不清这些下流的、带有情色意味的挑逗，血液却为了那些肮脏的字词沸腾起来，她每用包裹着阴茎的柔软手掌向前滑动一分，所要承担的罪责也就愈加一分。直到她一边回想着南紧紧翘翘的那两瓣小屁股，一边迷茫地玩到自己射精为止。

从那一晚起，她对南的思念从未得到过任何消解。

*  
罪恶感和不安在Lya与她吻别时到达了顶峰。

凑崎没有喝得这么醉过，仿佛是行走在随时都可能解体碎灭的地表之上。

她坐立难安，有气无力地回应着前来和她客套寒暄的假面，中途跑到洗手间吐了一次，但这不足以让凑崎清醒过来。

她急匆匆地踉跄着跑到大厅，生怕自己错过了南的离场——幸好，哪怕是混在众多宾客的背影中，凑崎也仅仅凭着一眼就准确地认出了她。

妹妹也要回去休息了，藤野先生白天来拜访时就说他们住在香榭丽舍大道上，也许她能送她一次呢？反正她们两人迟早都会变成其他人的附属品，而她在先前的那些年岁里已经变成了父亲的附属品，如今又要变成Lya的。

偏偏就是不能变成南的……

凑崎早就明白她应该按照命运的旨意走完再不和她产生交集的一生——她只能绝望地看着已经尘埃落定的局面逐渐失去控制——却无法阻止自己摇晃的脚步脱离预定的轨道、在今夜结束的最后一秒前走向南。


	8. La Séléné/塞勒涅

Noé早早就计划好让司机在楼下等到舞会结束。

纱夏不禁感慨这小子的确有精于世故的灵活脑子，还懂得绅士地不让酒醉的omega多走几步路，可事情的发展想必不如他的意。

她摇晃地从台阶上下来的时候，刚巧遇上了他与南争执的场面。

她没有看弟弟出糗的耐心。

Noé俯身为南披上大衣的动作害得她连领带都没拉好，就快步追上了这两人。

对街的橱窗里挂了圣诞时才会摆出来的装饰，店家将顶端系了伯利恒之星的冷杉摆在门口揽客。

不过这到底是一家什么店呢？

纱夏也看不清，她隐隐约约听到有阵质感像被八音盒演奏的乐曲从凝结了水雾的窗户里跑出来，而她紧张急促的呼吸也很快化作了热腾腾的雾，在没来得及扑在人的脸上便被路灯映照着打着旋飘向天空。

纱夏跑到南的影子旁边，看也不敢看她。

“是你…”

Noé先叫了她的名字，听口气也喝了不少酒了。

纱夏回想起她方才在舞池里见到的景象。

Noé和南都没有加入最后的交谊舞环节，她的弟弟很少会如此乖巧地守本分而不惹事。

除非喝醉。

纱夏下意识地排除了Noé有可能是为了南才留下的选项。

醉汉最不该有的就是嫉妒心，否则，她敏感的神经恐怕早已为Noé与南过于亲密的肢体接触而被引爆。

“怎么了？”

话音刚落，她就看见南缩了缩脖子，向Noé 身旁站近了些。

纱夏局促地站在原地，她希望她只是冷，而不是被她突兀的靠近所吓到，后者的假设太伤她的心了。

差点咬到舌头的迷糊和在弟弟面前稍显逊色的身高令她有些难堪。

纱夏强装镇定，努力地不让那些摇晃的词句被迎面而来的寒风吹得四散奔逃。

“需要我帮忙吗？”

“姐姐说……”

Noé无奈地苦笑了一下：“她想坐地铁。”

“我告诉她，要是走去最近的地铁站……恐怕再走几步路就能到酒店了……”堂弟向她投来了求助的眼神：“而且，我也不熟这儿的路。”

担当起作为长辈的责任这一步是纱夏谋划好的诡计。

她忽然有了点底气，和南约定好要在将来的某一天把地铁火车飞机都坐个遍的诺言再次浮现在她的脑海。

纱夏装模做样地清了清呕吐过以后就非常干净的喉咙。

她摆出了威严的语气，想表现出一副还能使南和Noé都信服的大孩子模样。

“既然这样的话…”她将那根能暴露自己紧张心绪的手指蜷了起来：“和我一起……去坐地铁怎么样？”

南还是没有回过头，纱夏连对着她背影讲话的力气都被无情的拒绝尽数剥夺。

“告诉我酒店的地址……”她继续磕磕巴巴地补充她的想法，挫败又倔强地用仅剩的力气支撑着自己脆弱的膝盖：我把她送回去。”

应该没有搞砸吧？

她心有余悸地想，期期艾艾地盼着南能用沉默答应她，直到omega的小腿在她们对峙的第二个回合中软下来。

眼看着南要向前栽倒，纱夏却被眼疾手快的Noé夺走了搀扶她的机会。

“谢谢你……”Noé惺惺作态的语气猛地让她感到了不快：“不过她现在好像没办法走路。”

纱夏想起了他追着她和南屁股跑的那段日子。

她故意当着Noé的面，还不知好歹地用家乡的语言对妹妹说话，为的就是让这个名不副实的混血儿弄清楚：在南的心里，究竟是谁更重要一些。

纱夏没那么爱捉弄人，但这种感觉不赖。

她喜欢南只看着她一个人，也喜欢南黑漆漆的眼睛里面映出来的那个小小的自己。

“姐姐，”Noé温柔地改变了策略：“跟我回去吧……你穿的鞋太高了，也不方便……”

他们的关系究竟是什么时候变得这么好的……纱夏瞠目结舌地看着这一幕。

是不是欺负Noé的报应兜兜转转了这么些年后仍旧落回了她身上？

南软绵绵地倚在Noé身上，而他关切的目光自上而下地渗进她漆黑的发丝里。

好像她才是那个多余的人。

趁着Noé拉开后座单侧门的空当，纱夏终于伸出手去。

她胡乱地扶着车玻璃，那上面就很快浮现出了一个汗津津的印子——她的五根手指头和错综复杂的掌纹。

酒精令她拙劣的演技明显到能被轻易戳破，可纱夏还是坚定地挡在了南和车辆的中间。

妹妹也许会洞察她的心意，但纱夏反而避开了她的视线。

“介意载我一程吗？”

她为她的厚颜无耻感到抱歉，也为她不尊重南的行径而内疚不已。

纱夏有模有样地学起那些恶意搭讪omega的无赖，这是其实是她最不屑于做的事。

“你看…”alpha不紧不慢地说：“我被丢在这里了。”

她朝着酒店出口的方向扬了扬脑袋，停顿了片刻，仿佛是在找寻那些能够替她的无辜佐证的线索。

在第二波宾客们鱼贯而出地涌向再度热闹起来的街道上时，人群里仍然没有传出呼唤她名字的声音。

“和你们一起的话，好歹没那么无聊。”纱夏摆出笑脸，同样也害怕真会有哪个认识她的老贵族搅了她的局，于是作势压低了腰，装作不经意地往里面一瞥，迅速霸占了和南同席而乘的座位。

“而且你说得对，我也想躺一躺……地铁上的人都臭烘烘的，还会弄脏了我的衣服。”

“可以倒是可以，”Noé显得有些为难和不太情愿：“但我不知道我们和你同不同路。”

“自然是…”纱夏终于势在必得地对着南做了“请”的手势，可她连目光也没有在她最思念的人身上停留：“东道主请客的道理。”她挑起眉毛：“你们先去目的地，我再让这位司机先生送我……车费我来报销。”

“……麻烦你了。”

Noé不咸不淡地回她一句，纱夏看着他踩着皮鞋稳当当地坐上了副驾驶的位置，才放心地给omega让出了路。

当南一言不发地擦着她身体往里钻的时候，纱夏闻到了香水的气味。

木质花香的芬芳盖过了信息素：妹妹听话地贴好了抑制贴——这让纱夏的心稍微放下来一些——哪怕她有想要将Noé的大衣从她肩上扒下来的冲动，但南今天穿得让她心猿意马的装束本就不剩多少布料替她挡挡寒风。

虽然南在脖子上系了东西，但纱夏知道，那块可有可无的丝绸方巾不过是为了将她本就美丽的面庞衬得更加迷人的花招。

怎样都不能让她感冒。

纱夏在替南系上安全带时拢了拢那件黑色的大衣，让她裸露的肩膀完全被罩在里面。

除了她们已经不再互相拥有彼此的事实之外，这一刻好像和她与南还在勃艮第时的生活并没有什么分别。

她条件反射地依了千百万次重复的习惯去看南的双瞳，好确认她究竟状态如何。

昏黄的路灯浅浅地照进来，描摹般真挚地映出了omega脸上柔软的小绒毛，南的刘海温顺地垂在额间。

就像曾经无数次发生在她与南身上的定律一样，她们再次在眩晕的迷雾里对视。

南一直在看她。

若不是离得这么近，纱夏竟还迟钝得无法发觉。

她好像想明白了南对她异常冷漠的缘故。

如果从舞会开始到现在，她懦弱的逃避以及与Lya恩爱的耳鬓厮磨都落入了南的眼里，她确实不该奢求她对自己露出好脸色。

可南还是原谅了她。

妹妹在她笨拙地靠近下戒心全无地眨着眼睛，飘落在如水月色中的睫毛轻飘飘地颤。

南一点都没有变。

她的眼睛已经快要因为醉酒而丧失焦点，可她又是那样认真地看着她，仿佛她下一秒就会消失。

在纱夏第一次称赞南有一双漂亮眼睛的时候，她从未想过她的凝视会在此刻犹如尖刀一般剜开她的血肉。

妹妹当真是将她当作了久未谋面的故人。

她的目光留恋地在她脸上梭巡了很久，水光粼粼的眸子里划过几丝微不可闻的挣扎与动摇。

“纱…夏。”

纱夏呼吸一滞，在逼仄的空间里，南带着葡萄酒香的呼吸就落在她上唇。

妹妹支离破碎的试探让纱夏整颗心都揪在了一起。

她和南的相遇明明是失而复得的重逢，可南语气里掺杂的那些不安又将她们的距离拉回了初遇的那天。

她太久没听见她叫自己的名字了，以至于上帝需要用漫长的时间才能说服她。

这不是一场梦。 

纱夏使劲捏着安全带的锁闩。

暖气空调吹化了凝结在她头发的坚冰，她不那么容易地将银色金属按进发出咔哒声响的洞眼里。

“睡一下吧，”纱夏轻声哄她：“醒来就到了。”

南定定地望着她，在两秒之后，她懂事地闭上了眼睛，将脑袋轻轻往一边偏过去，安静地靠在升起的车窗玻璃上，呼吸渐渐平缓了下去。

“先去乔治五世酒店，然后……”Noé冷酷的声音接踵而至，他对着司机，又朝后视镜里的alpha努努嘴：“然后再送她。”

车轮胎滑向协和广场的时候，他又没事找事地和司机讲起话来。

Noé的胆子比起以前要大了些，纱夏知道弟弟是在向她炫耀他的常识。

“我记得……这附近是不是还有个很大的花园？”

“是的，先生，”司机明事理地给出了回应，他正在等待信号灯：“以前的皇宫也在这附近，不过我们不经过那里。”

Noé回过头，邀功似地对她提出约会的请求。

“我和姐姐说好了，趁空闲时要去逛逛这里，”他脸上摆着副“果然没弄错”的神情：“顺便……”

他意有所指地看了看一言不发的纱夏。

“要不要一起，”Noé嘴角挂着玩味的笑容：“带上你的家属。”

“如果在你把叔叔那笔生意做成之后还有时间的话，”纱夏上午从藤野口中得知了他来巴黎的理由，她成功地让Noé的自负神情凝固在了脸上：“倒不是不行。”

“…是……”他顿了顿：“我都忘了，浪费大忙人的时间……也不太好。”

纱夏眼皮一跳。

“我看见她很早就离席了……”Noé问她：“怎么不和你一起？”

纱夏将脑袋挨在汽车座椅上闭目养神，提心吊胆地竖起耳朵听南的呼吸。

“她家里…有些事。”

“噢……”

副驾驶座上发出了阵悉悉索索的响动，是Noé又摆正了身体重新坐了回去。

“和海军上尉的女儿恋爱是什么感觉？”他喋喋不休地追问：“她会开船吗？”

“……如果帆船算得上的话。”

换做以前，纱夏会用阴阳怪气的嘲讽回击，可她不想扰了南的清梦。

“别聊这些了，说点有趣的，”她耐心地转移了话题，后悔让南听见了不少去：“你们白天做了什么？”

出乎她的意料，这句寻常的关怀竟然正中了弟弟的弱点。

Noé没有说话——也许是他天真地以为这段短程的偶遇不至于发展到能让纱夏察觉出真相的地步，所以也没有提前准备好答案。

他再开口，语气有些生硬。

“我…”Noé顿了顿，他的忐忑令原本喝得醉醺醺的alpha起了戒心：“我们一直待在酒店里……哪儿都没去。”

“对吧？”他战战兢兢地将矛盾对准了从上车开始就没有参与谈话的南，妄想她能向自己抛来橄榄枝：“姐…”

“嘘。”

纱夏打断了他，她一直在等这一刻，等着南为她创造终结Noé聒噪话语的理由。

“她睡着了，”年长的alpha温柔地劝他别再露出马脚：“不要吵醒她。”

南再次从混乱的酒醉中苏醒以后攀着纱夏的臂弯。

Noé吃惊地看着由他叫来的黑色轿车亮着两只红色的尾灯消失在夜幕里，但这位alpha却并没有按照约定所说的那样离去。

“别担心，车费我已经付了。”她摘下那件碍眼的大衣，将它抛回给Noé，又顺利地剥下自己的，披在不省人事的妹妹身上。

“谢谢。”

她礼貌地对他提供的温暖援助做出了回复，公私分明地回绝了他表现出来的所有犹豫。

“你带路吧。”

老管家比服务生还要更早一步看见他们，他喜不自胜地和纱夏打了招呼。

“您也来了，”他的鱼尾纹和微笑共同出现在脸上：“和小姐…一起。”

藤野这才发觉南安静得有些出奇。

“寺叔叔，晚上好。”纱夏作势搀了搀南的手臂——被灌醉的omega正用一只脚踩着她的皮鞋。

妹妹对藤野先生投来的关切熟视无睹，她是绝不可能在清醒时当着任何人的面埋在她怀里哼哼唧唧的。

南不满地蹭了蹭她的肩膀，身子依旧软得提不起劲来。

“小南住在哪一间？”纱夏已经用实际行动证明了南需要她的陪伴：“我送她上去。”

她在一路上实在是看到了太多外形设计得殊途同归的吊灯——以及那些被装在玻璃瓶里作饰品的鲜花，现在着实没有精神再在香气扑鼻的大厅里待上一秒。

藤野见状也表明了来意，他是特意在等Noé和南。

虽然纱夏是中途冒出来的不速之客，但照顾他的老客人并不是难事。

他把铜钥匙交到纱夏手里。

“麻烦您了。”藤野和Noé在电梯抵达四楼时向纱夏告别，前往更高楼层的数字按钮还发着光，他将照顾南的任务推给了纱夏——自己则要确认Noé不会又趁着晚上不注意时骚扰她。

有另一位可靠的alpha在场，他安心不少。

“安顿好了小姐…”藤野的目光若有所思地在她身上停留了一会，但纱夏没有来得及多想这其中蕴含的复杂意义：“您也早些回家休息。”

因为承着两份重量，她从电梯出口到目的地的那段距离走得很艰难。

在好不容易从酒精那夺回了手指的操纵权以后，纱夏还是在对准锁孔的细节上花了不少力气。

她抱着南，跌跌撞撞地栽进房间，用脚“砰”地一声带上了门。

可还没有来得及按亮室内的灯，两人就依了身体的惯性向一旁倒去。

纱夏的背重重地磕在墙上，她的后脑勺被冰凉的大理石砖撞痛了，但被酒精麻痹了神经的alpha没顾得上管自己。

“南……”她下意识叫了妹妹的名字：“你…有没有事？”

纱夏在黑暗中伸手固定了南在她胸前乱动的脑袋，又向后摸索到电灯的开关：“疼吗？”

光亮瞬间驱赶了室内的阴影，她到底是把南的醉态看清了。

omega双颊绯红，她特地披在南身上的那件大衣已经快要从她肩上溜下去——妹妹的胸襟狼狈地敞开着一大片。

纱夏在心底暗叫一声不妙，眼睛却不受控制地盯着妹妹摇动的双乳。

南没有穿内衣。 

早在纱夏见到她漂亮的肩胛骨时就猜出了大概，可她没想到南有这么大胆，居然敢只贴两片肉色的乳贴就跳进鱼龙混杂的舞池里。

“…别着凉……”纱夏手忙脚乱地替南拽好衣领，房间里的温度并不算高，这一举两得的关切还能替alpha截断桃色的遐思，可是妹妹一点也不领她的情。

南拂开她的手。

西装落在地上时激起了几粒纽扣的不满，仿佛流水从高处泻落的声音和南的呼救混杂在一处。

“好热……”

omega可怜兮兮地揪着她皱巴巴的衬衫袖子，仿佛是为了汲取寒意，她迫不及待地往她冷冰冰的身上蹭。

比起身体而言稍微粗糙的布料立即让她娇嫩的胸前泛起了敏感的粉色。

南孩子气地蹙着眉毛，似乎在和什么东西进行着艰难的对抗，浮现在她脸上而显得有些娇气的不悦让alpha得出了一个会让她们两人都陷入绝境的判断。

她摇摇晃晃地支起上半身，想尽全力无视她们二人目前都还一丝不苟的晚礼服，又努力捧住了南的脸。

纱夏终于发觉了妹妹的体温有多高。

妹妹刻意远离她的理由都能找到解释了——南的眼神迷离得像是翘高了屁股等着挨干的小猫咪，纱夏用身体的力量优势禁锢着她下一步的动作。

喝醉了酒的乖女孩自然斗不过她，南睁着一双泫然欲泣的杏眼，懵懂无助地看向她。

“你疯了吗！”

她压下怒火，一想到妹妹今晚本有可能落入在场哪个色欲熏心的alpha手里，她就忍不住要朝她生气。

“到了发情期……还敢喝这么多酒？”

南对她的质疑和暴躁置若罔闻。

纱夏原本锋利的下颌线的轮廓不知为何显得那样柔和，今夜每每投向她的眼神都深不见底。

她是什么时候练就这样的本领的？是在和妻子缠绵的时候吗…是在和那个叫Lya的女人交欢的时候学会的吗？

情热和嫉妒快将她折磨得发疯了，南不知为何开始流泪，就算已经在尽力控制，眼泪像是拥有自我意识的生命体那样，彻底脱离了她的掌控，不停地往外冒。

“难……难受…”南以从未有过的妩媚姿态贴着她的掌心蹭了蹭：“纱夏…我好热…”

要是她主动一点的话，纱夏会不会如她所愿，来揉揉她的小奶子…

攀升的情欲让她离不开纱夏的身体，好色的穴肉期待地在哥哥的注视之下绞紧了。

南克制着不将自己往纱夏手上送，她知道自己会落得勾引她的坏名声。

在报复性地咬到了对方的下巴以后，南终于占了上风。

alpha轻轻呼了声痛，就此失去了防备，南难耐地将脸贴向她空无一物的颈窝。

从左手传来的刺痛宛如昨夜刚刚被划破皮肤般那样尖锐，仿佛有一道火焰灼烤着她的掌心。

她浑身都在发热，眼泪是热的、拥抱是热的，嘴唇也是热的，只有纱夏身体泛起的稍低的温度让她稍微舒服一些。

南的头发已经有了快要散开的趋势，她鬓间的发丝像引线的信子——情热已经侵入了alpha的灵魂。

南的温度烫着了她的耳根。

如果她能让妹妹舒服一些的话……为什么不帮帮她？

只要把南的大腿分开，然后插插她流水的小穴……她们都会爱上这种感觉的……

如此过分的念头不断地叩击着纱夏脆弱的意志力，她痛苦地闭上眼睛，不忍再看南。

这下可糟糕了……

并不是从没有碰过omega，恰恰相反的是，和纱夏上过床的omega无一例外地都称赞她的尺寸和精湛的床技，被她操得爽了，还会自愿勾着她的腰让她射在里面。

纱夏不止一次在高潮降临的那一刻怪过南。

如果妹妹没有让她体会过这样欲仙欲死的快乐就好了，如果她没有夺走她的童贞就好了。

如果没有那一晚的逾矩，她绝不会深陷在性爱带来的快感里，绝不会藉由抽插时从腰眼涌上来的爽利快感填补那一块永远无法拼好的插图，也绝不会放任自流。

和Lya做爱远远不够满足她。

为了复刻那一晚偷情的刺激——纱夏也背着未婚妻和其他的omega发生过肉体关系。

每当她百无聊赖地拨弄着双腿之间这根肉乎乎的阴茎时，她就更加理解父亲。

她真的变坏了，她也开始学着父亲那样玩弄起姿色漂亮的omega。

虽然不至于来者不拒，但是纱夏猎艳的次数并不少。

她会轻佻地和她们调情，又将手指插在她们湿哒哒的小穴里、搅出一阵阵害人脸红心跳的水声，一边在情深意切的亲吻里扶着omega酥软的腰肢，一边把性器又狠又快地送进令她能暂且忘却一切的圣地。

纱夏没有理由拒绝主动送上门来的少女，但她从没想过……有一天，南会和她不清不楚地纠缠在一起。

哪怕她只能在旖旎的春梦里见到那对哀伤的眼睛，哪怕她们前一个小时还像陌生人那样，彼此都在舞厅里装出漠不关心的冷酷，哪怕她是她的亲生妹妹，哪怕她和南看着对方长大。  
omega眼底翻滚的爱意和渴望还是点燃了她。

南想要她…纱夏痛苦地想，就像她也想要南一样。

“你的…”她用力抿着嘴唇，压抑着自己原始却又不可饶恕的本能：“抑制剂…在哪？”

南没有马上回答她，她醉得不轻，花了点时间思考这其中的含义。

发情时的燥热撼动着南被酒精践踏得不剩几分的尊严，刺痛感一寸一寸地碾过她的皮肤。

“我丢掉了…”南喃喃道。

都是Noé…如果她坚定一点的话…

“来见你之前…我就丢掉了…”

她不该狼狈成这样子的。

南发出醉梦之人才会有的呓语，纱夏在她涣散的双眸里发现了异样。

再这样下去的话……

“小南，”她试图将自己被南抱着的手抽出来：“我去给你找抑制剂…”

南忽然很用力地抓住了她，在碰到了她无名指戴着的那枚戒指以后，她又像触电一般放开了手。

“别走…”她小声地抽泣着：“别走…”

“乖…”纱夏低声劝诱她，想让omega放心下来：“很快就会好的…”

“不要…”她摇头，鼻子已经哭得通红：“不要…纱夏…”

“你醉了…”纱夏忍耐着妹妹缠绕在她耳边的鼻息：“打了抑制剂…就不会难受……”

“会痛的…”南充耳不顾，她过激的反应终于让某种不祥的预感攀上了纱夏的心脏：“…我不要…”

南从来不会这样失态，她口中一直重复的“痛”让纱夏心烦意乱。

她在情急之下拽住了她的手。

在触碰到南五指的那一刻，alpha惊讶地发现她居然还戴着手套。

南闷哼了声，她在她怀里瑟缩了一下。

妹妹想将手收回去的动作很不自然，以至于挣扎的力度大到围在脖子上的丝巾都有滑落的迹象。

“小南？”纱夏扭过头：“对不…”

她正想为自己唐突的行为说出抱歉，随即又不敢置信地瞪大眼睛。

alpha后知后觉地钳住妹妹的手腕，在南挣脱前就快速地剥下了这只手套。

伤口确实被纱布包好了，可是渗透出痕迹的血液证明着这道有着狰狞形状的疤痕已经再度破裂。

“你…”

纱夏的话在看见南因挣扎而露出的脖颈后戛然而止，她短暂地沉默了一秒，马上扯掉了那条毫无作用的丝巾。

几块医用胶带以不规则的间距盖在她的脖子上——鲜明刺目的吻痕从其中之一盖不住的位置暴露在alpha眼前。

“不…”她带着哭腔，紧紧抓着被扯得支离破碎的丝巾，那是她挑了很久的、专门想穿给纱夏看的……

南难堪地做出了最快的反应，她缠了纱布的左手笨拙地挡在脖子前，可怎么也遮不好了。

“不要看了…”

两个酒醉的人之间无法进行理智的辩论，alpha和她的力量悬殊太大，南根本挡不住她。

纱夏像操纵一个提线木偶那样摆弄着她的手臂，南在这一瞬间想起了父亲，她被哥哥粗暴的动作勒得脖子生疼——直到她不得不涨红了脸咳嗽，纱夏才如梦初醒地放开她。

alpha虽然明确让步，但喑哑的嗓音里含了怒气。

“谁……干的？”

命运真是残忍。

纱夏的脸庞她在朦胧的视线中变得更加模糊难辨。

要是被纱夏知道了她曾在Noé的爱抚底下舒服得发颤，纱夏会怎么看她呢？

她不是值得她捧在手心里的珍宝，她只是一个再平凡普通不过的omega，会渴望被填满，也会因为情欲丢失理智而主动张开腿躺在别人身下的荡妇。

“谁干的？”

冷冰冰的问话再一次刺痛了南的心。

她明明已经离纱夏这样近，近在触手可及的地方，她明明已经到了巴黎，已经从Noé身边逃了出来…

为何她们之间还是有如天渊之隔？

南不再回避alpha表现出来的暴戾。

“Noé…”她眼眶涨得发疼：“你满意了吗？”

要不是实在没有力气，南真想推开她。

她太讨人厌了，会说甜言蜜语，偏偏就是不肯哄她一下，也长了和谁都能轻易坠入爱河的英俊面容，却唯独残忍地拒绝了她隐晦的告白。

纱夏身侧的那个小小的位置已经不属于她了。

“你们…”alpha的脸色渐渐从愤怒变为惊慌。

“他说了他爱我，喜欢我…”南打断了她：“说了很多次…”

她的目光刺向她哑口无言的哥哥。

“就在……你走之后…”

纱夏的嘴唇嗫嚅了两下，她想说什么，但还是没有说出口。

“那你呢…”alpha虚弱的问句还是落在她耳畔，她脸上一片颓然的落寞表情：“你也……喜欢他吗？”

“我的想法…”泪水仍然在悄无声息地从南的脸上滑落，她的唇角边绽开一抹凄然的笑容：“在你眼里…很重要吗？”

纱夏想为自己辩解，可语言实在是苍白无力。

“你…不是一直…”南向来懂事得不愿和她分享这样深切的悲伤，但这次例外：“想要…把我送给谁吗？”

“……不是…”纱夏认了错，她慌不择路地来揩她的眼泪，但怎么擦也擦不干净。

alpha引以为豪的口才被该死的酒精变作了只知一个劲地重复的傻气：“没有谁，南…我从没想过…”

“骗子…”南揪紧了她，血染红了她的衣领：“骗子…”

omega在她怀里挣扎，纱夏的桎梏也成了唤醒那一晚梦魇的原因，Noé那对碧绿色的眼睛漂浮在她的幻觉里，犹如鬼魅的恶灵。

“我说了…我不要……”纱夏从没见过南如此伤心的样子。

“你…为什么还要……逼我…”

到底是哪里出了差错？——她试图将妹妹搂得更紧一些——可仅靠着相贴的躯体和彼此都知晓的爱意都不能再次将她们从无边的深渊里解救出来。

南仍然在她的怀里恸哭不止。

“你和他…”南绝望的眼神艰难地在她脸上滑行：“有什么不一样吗…”

“想要的时候…才捡回来…”她的控诉快要将纱夏的心一点一点拆碎：“不想要的时候…就丢掉了…”

“别说了…”纱夏哑着嗓子：“南，不要再说了…”

纱夏扣住她的下巴，有些粗鲁地强迫她抬起头来和她对视。

两个在黑暗中踽踽独行的人好像终于在这一眼中找到了彼此——纱夏不知道她能不能这样自信地相信她的直觉——可南很聪明，她一定能看出来的吧？

“你知道……我…不能…”纱夏用指腹贴向她烧得通红的脸颊，她眼神闪烁地摇摇头，却怎样都无法将后半句话说出来：“和你…”

南已经哭成了泪人儿，纱夏哪里舍得再让她扑个空——如果她们是萍水相逢的陌生人，纱夏愿意为了南做一生的亡命徒。

她不能利用这些年的爱捆住她无辜的、本该有着美好未来的妹妹。

妹妹幽深的黑眸氤氲着温热的雾气，连呼吸都沾染了酒香的人到底能不能安置这份仅剩的理智，纱夏一点都不清楚，妹妹甚至在用两败俱伤的激将法让她承认她的罪。

她不能拖累南。

“偏偏只有你…做不到…”南让这场困兽之斗提前进入了终焉时刻：“对吗？”

她本应该…就此放她走。

“…是错的……”alpha情难自禁地摩挲着南被唾液浸湿的唇珠，她避开了她尖锐的问句：“你明知道，这是错的。”

她的妹妹太美了，美得纱夏连眼睛都不舍得眨一下。

她在很多个不同的夜晚聆听过那些动人的情话，但没有哪一句能比得上她至亲之人捧出来的真心。

纱夏希望妹妹怪她，可是她没有。

“知道…”南轻声细语地回答她：“也不知道……”

过去种种诞生于她们之间的亲情都被践踏伦常的索求粉碎。

纱夏想她迟早会为她和南之间幼稚的、不懂得顾全大局的乱伦之爱付出代价。

而要是早知道她和南最终还是会不可避免地坠落在同一处，她为何还要听从父亲的安排，将南推向更远的悬崖。

她让她……

“我真的……”南踮起脚，身体失去平衡地晃了两下，纱夏向前弯了弯脖子，任由南圈住她：“…好想…你…”

白白受了这么多的苦…

在纱夏无声的纵容之下，南把嘴唇轻轻地贴在她的嘴唇上。

从前总是纱夏吻她。

是那种躲在被子里、快速又清晰地发出“啵”一声的亲昵。

南学着她的样子去做，她本就不会那些花哨的吻，也不知道怎样传递她对她朝思暮想的爱恋，她只好稚嫩地用唇瓣蹭蹭纱夏的。

她表明心意的时间太过漫长，而早在之前的哭泣让南的呼吸越发地艰难，她想用做逃兵的方法重振已被纱夏无动于衷摧毁的士气，可后脑勺很快被一股互斥的力量按了回去。

“…唔……纱……”

她混乱的吐息被贪婪地吞进胸腔，哥哥灵活的舌头不费任何力气就撬开了她的牙关。

omega招架不了她高超的吻技，她在纱夏面前只勉力支撑了几个回合，之后就只能被动地仰着头和她接吻。

南完全没有发现自己这副就算窒息也不愿放手的决心是在向纱夏撒娇。

纱夏的鼻尖和她的互不相让地顶在一起，她还没有弄清楚这个突如其来的激吻代表着什么，哥哥的另一只手就作乱似地摸到了她的裙底。

南的腰肢不受控制地因为害怕跳了一下，她下意识地用手抵在纱夏胸前，可对方反而将她搂得更紧，她示弱的呻吟还没来得及滑出喉咙，就被甜蜜的唇舌一一夺去。

纱夏辗转着加深了这个吻。

一想到Noé也许吻过她，她就固执地想要做得更好，好到让她只能记住她一个人的吻——直到南鼻梁上的星星也愿意滑向她的鼻梁。

抑制贴都快要遮不住的信息素纠缠，沉沦在爱抚之中的妹妹遵循本能地开始叫唤她的小名，纱夏被她叫得连心也软成了一滩水。

她从没有表现得像是经历着初恋般的纯情，却虔诚地在闭眼后的摸索里跌跌撞撞地往卧室里走去。

和南一起跌在床上以后，纱夏退离了危险范围。

她轻轻地将妹妹抱在腿上，在她将手伸向南的膝弯，又把她双腿分开的时候，omege不安地拽紧了她的衣摆。

南显然也知道了——知道了她的鸡巴已经为了她而在裤裆里兴奋得一跳一跳的。

纱夏用额头抵着她，妹妹在急促地喘着气，她的腰在接吻的时候就彻底软下来，现在，她已经害羞得撇下眼不看她。

alpha也没想好……如果Noé在某方面做得比她更好的话，她又该怎么办，但时间从不给她想清解决方法的机会。

“痛不痛？”她怜惜地问南。

妹妹的伤口还是狰狞得触目惊心。

南仍低着头，她迷迷糊糊地看着自己被扯下一半的衣服，又看看纱夏，在目光接触到alpha腿间被撑起的小帐篷时，南觉得她们扯平了。

哥哥和她一样狼狈，她领带的那个活结也被她扯得死死的。

“不痛…”她轻轻说。

“乖……”

纱夏说话的声音几乎听不见了。

她奖励般地在她额头上印下了一个吻，让新鲜的吻痕留在她的耳后，在南又因为纱夏的靠近而战栗起来的时候，她再次抚平了她心中陡生的慌乱。

“别怕…”

alpha依依不舍地捉住她的手，有些笨拙地牵着她，就像天真无邪的孩童终于得到了她最爱的珍宝，她的眉眼里又浮现了一丝难得的稚气。

“你…可以反悔的…”纱夏将落在她耳边的头发挽好，尽管她的心已经完全为了南沉沦进茫茫无垠的欲海，但她还是努力向她露出一个不那么沉重的笑容：“都没有关系。”

事态朝着她无法控制的方向飞速发展。

在南抬起手向后颈摸索过去的那一瞬间，omega的气味排山倒海地涌向她。

这个小小的房间一下就充斥着她和南的味道，她们的气味是那样相似，仿佛生来就是为了在此刻合二为一。

纱夏懵懵懂懂地看向罪魁祸首，只见南的指尖粘着那片小小的、棕色的抑制贴。

高热很快就掠走了她的心智。

南的意志力以肉眼可见的速度被alpha攻破，她难耐地扬起脖子，情欲像是洇入清水的墨滴，飞快地朝着她的四肢百骸扩散开去。

“纱夏…纱夏…”她泪眼模糊地呜咽起来，感觉到alpha舔她的耳朵尖时伸出来的舌头，纱夏像是在为奶猫顺毛那样一下一下地安抚她，直到她弓起的脊背以安全的姿势嵌入她的怀抱。

这是南第一次发出求助，也是她唯一一次在原本还可以再孤独地忍受寂寞和恐惧的黑夜里向她的爱情屈服，她曾经最怕死——死了的话，她就再也见不到纱夏了，所以她当然希望有谁在她难以入眠的夜晚保护她——可纱夏和Lya的亲密无间竟让她有了比死亡还要惧怕的事情。

南头晕目眩，alpha不停落在她腺体上的吻宛若是她在陷入梦境之前的摇篮曲。

她艰难地睁开眼，强忍着穴口震颤的空虚，紧紧牵住了纱夏的手。

疼痛是她用来辨别虚与实的分界线。

那对琥珀色的双瞳里好像装着一个精妙绝伦的漩涡，哥哥温驯地容忍她在她脸上胡乱摸索的行径——没有任何人可以和她一起分享纱夏的这一面——她的妻子也不行。

星星光芒平均又慷慨地分给每个人，而南既不幸又幸运地占有了她的背阴。

南从纱夏的嘴唇一路摸到了眉毛。

“不要去找…别人……”

她在她的眼角触到一抹温热的水渍。

“可不可以…只陪着我……”那些被揉碎了的呢喃乘着星星的尾巴掠南永夜的世界，她空洞的眼神在穿过无垠的空白以后，终于定格在纱夏身上。

“哪里都不要去……”


End file.
